


Paper Plans

by See1like



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See1like/pseuds/See1like
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange phone call puts Kanou in grave danger. Ayase is determinate to help, but it leads him to a dark world. Yaoi warning, lemons and mature contents. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of moving my fanfiction.net stories to their lovely new home, so some may already recognize them, but I hope to gain some new reader too. Hope you have fun :-).

All of my life, I have kept away from evil and I always tried my best to help people, to be nice and kind. Just look at how I ended up, talking about pathetic…. Ayase sighed to himself, reluctant to leave the bathtub, although the water has already gone cold. He brushed his hand over the water and watched the ripples as they traveled through the huge tub.

Everything about this penthouse was huge, he thought, from the massive brass decorated doors to the spacious living room, from the top designed kitchen to the king-sized bed. It suited Kanou just fine, since he was larger then life himself, but in times like this, when nobody's here, and Ayase had this whole space to himself, he could not help but feel a little bit lost.

Finally, he managed to pull himself out of the tub. He stepped out, dripping water all over the expensive marble floor and grubbed the brush lying on the counter.

I hate all those mirrors, he pouted to his own reflection; Kanou had all the bathroom walls covered with them. Ayase could see his own naked body from every angle possible, and he tried to ignore the embarrassing ones as he brushed his soft golden hair.

The phone woke up to life, ringing in the empty house. That must be Kuba, Ayase thought. Kuba was supposed to pick him up and take him to the university. Maybe he is calling in late, maybe he got caught in traffic.

Ayase wrapped himself in a towel and tiptoe his way on the cold floor.

The phone kept angrily ringing, echoing the deserted halls.

"He…hello?" Ayase picked up the handset.

"Who is this?" answered an unfamiliar man's voice. This was not a Kuba.

"Um… who are you?" Ayase replied with the same manner.

"Listen, kid, did I reach the Kanou resides?"

"Yes, you did."

"Can I talk to him?"

Ayase looked around the empty living room. "I…I am sorry, sir. Kanou-san is… he is on a business trip. He won't be back until next Sunday." A long sigh of disappointment was breathed into his ears. "Would … would you like to call back then? Or give me your number so…"

An innocent, reasonable suggestion, Ayase could not figure out why the man on the other side of the line began to laugh. He laughed so hard, he nearly choked. Ayase got deeply insulted, what was so absurd about his suggestion?

"Hey, kid, are you still there?"

"Yes…." Ayase whispered, still in the haze of confusion.

"Look, I am sorry. I'm just…. I mean, next Sunday? I could be dead by next Sunday. It was very troublesome for me to make this phone call in the first place. Let's see what we can do… Can I trust you to deliver a message to Kanou-san?"

"Yes, sir…" Dead by Sunday? Was this man crazy? Was he in any danger? Should he hang up and call the police? Who was he for Kanou? What could he possibly want from him? Is it all kind of a joke?

"Can you repeat the message, please?" the man asked, waking Ayase up from his panic attack.

"Sorry… What?"

"Oh boy, can I trust you or not?"

"Yes, yes! What did you say?"

"I said that Aida Osamu was released from jail today, and Kanou should start watching his back. Got it?"

"Aida Osamu?" Ayase repeated without understanding.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Who is he?... Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"I've got no time for this, kid. I owe Kanou one, so that is why I bothered. The name is Imai. He'll know, so can I trust you?"

"Yes, sir, I'll do my best, Imai-san. How do you know…"

"Listen kid, very important; give this news to Kanou-san alone, you hear me? Don't trust others, ok?"

"But…"

"I have to hang up." The man said dryly and a long beep sound was all that remained from this wired conversation.

Ayase had no time for deliberation, for the doorbell rang next.

"Kuba-san." Ayase whispered and hurried to unlock the door.

The tall, young man in the elegant suit glanced down on the towel wrapped boy.

"Homare-san?" No response, so maybe "Misao-san?"

The man smirked and his piercing blue gaze made Ayase blush "Does it really matter? Why aren't you dressed?"

"Oh… Sorry, sir, right away..."

Ayase rushed into the bedroom to dress up for the day. He was so wrapped up in his thought, he almost forgot to put his assignment paper in his bag, and it was due for today.

Mean while Kuba-san helped himself to a cup of espresso. Ayase could not operate that machine for the life of him, and he preferred tea any way. Kuba waited patiently in the kitchen, and when Ayase appeared in the entrance, he smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go then."


	2. Just an ordinary day

The crowd of females huddled on the pavement in front of the university parking lot. They say that womankind is the gentler part of the human population, but then again, it did not seem that way in that particular sunny day. The girls were fighting to get a better position and a better view of what was to come, so shoves, kicks and some endearing curses were involved.

The object of their dispute elegantly glided into the parking lot, drawing moans of excitement. The slick, black limousine, arrived, and the sun bathed it with its glorious rays.

"Oh my god! There he comes, there he comes!" the girls squeaked in high-pitched voices. Some smoothened there hair, others fixed their lipsticks, more shoving and elbowing took place for a last minute change of location." Oh god!"

The limousine door finally opened and a collective sigh could be heard for miles, as the tall gorgeous male came out of the car. Some girls screamed, others picked up their ipods and cell phones to take a picture.

Kuba mumbled his contempt and hurried to slide his shades over his eyes. He waved angrily at the fangirls "Go away!" he shouted.

Useless, they were too busy screaming, and his voice was only a small contribution to the ongoing mayhem, the girls just took his wave for a friendly hello.

Ayase got out of the limo and smiled shyly. Seeing Kuba embarrassed was a cute thing. He placed his hand on the irritated man's arm. "Thanks for the ride."

"Huh? No problem, it's my job. Now listen, Ayase, you remember the time Kanou-san's airplane lands, yes?"

"Hai, five o'clock this evening."

"So he'll call you around six thirty. Be sure to pick it up, or he'll take the next plane back here."

"I know, I'll pick it up, don't worry."

"Yes, and if you need me just press 'one' on your speed-dial. Don't be shy. If you need anything, or if you get into trouble, big or small, just call, and I'll be there in no sweat. Ok?

"Ok."

Kuba laid his big hand on Ayase's tiny head and ruffled his hair with affection "Have a good day, Ayase-kun."

"Thank you, you too."

Kuba nodded and took a last glance at his fan club, which erupted into more screams; he shook his head and sighed.

Ayase watched him getting back into the car, and driving away. He waved his goodbye and turned to look around. With the main attraction gone, all the girls had scattered away, all but one

"Good riddance!" The girl with the mocking smirk said, "Have you ever seen that many airheads put together in one place?" she smiled "so many of them, you could assemble a hot-air balloon!"

She should have seen what happens when Kanou-san himself gives him a lift, Ayase thought. "What is so funny about it, Ayase? Those girls put my species to shame!"

"Morning, Mie-chan" Ayase's sweet smile dissolved her frown; she cheerfully smiled back at him.

Sekai Mie was one of the few students who managed to make Ayase talk to them. It was not an easy job, she chased him for almost a year before she heard his first word, which was 'no', by the way.

"Pink?" Ayase said as they began their journey to the classroom.

"Oh, that? I think that blue fitted me better, but Tomo wanted something new and he really likes pink on me, so I though I'll give it a try. Nice? He says it goes well with me green eyes. Anyways, he got a promotion! Gah! I mean, he waited for it, like forever! So he plans on a party tonight, all his mates and their girlfriends goanna be there. Please come too! It's gonna be so awesome!"

If there was something that Ayase really liked about hanging out with Mie, it was the way she handled all the conversations all by herself and he never had to use a lot of words.

He liked her boyfriend too; Tomo was a nice person, a young police officer. There was no danger hanging out with them, but Kanou-san definitely won't approve a party.

"Come on, come on, it will be fun." Mie gave him her best smile but Ayase shook his head.

"Sorry Mie, but Kanou-san doesn't like me to go to parties."

Mie pouted although she already anticipated that answer. "Your guardian is a pain in the ass!"

In more than one way, Ayase blushed, but said nothing.

"He acts like he own you, you know…"

"Kanou-san is very protective."

"Sending you here with his tuxedo-thug, in a limo, what a showoff! This is why we must resist the capitalistic system! To prevent those greedy pigs from bullying all the rest of us around. Now that I am reminded, there is an anti-globalization rally next Sunday; I've got the flyer in my car. I am totally going, are you in?"

"Kanou-san doesn't like me to go to rallies." Ayase whispered again. "Sorry, Mie-chan."

"Urrrg!" She sighed with frustration and Ayase was grateful they reached the classroom, so she could not throw more offers at him that he will have to refuse.

The lecturer was already in the hall, so they came in silently, and hurried up to take a seat. It was the Chinese literature class.

"Today's topic is classic Chinese tragedies." The lecturer announced, "Please open up the text book on page 99…"

And so, Ayase's day began, just a plain, ordinary day, if not for that strange phone call.

oOOo

"I haven't got all day for you!" The cafeteria worker scolded him. This was the western-style food day, and he had nothing to eat. He looked at the food display and pouted. The potatoes were too oily, the peas radiated with a strange green color, and the meat looked suspiciously mushy. Nothing looked eatable, and Ayase was a very fussy eater.

"Umm.. just tea, please."

"Finally!" the woman growled and served him a steamy cup of uninspired, industrial brew.

Ayase thanked her and moved into the hall to take a seat. Big, crowded, noisy places have always made him jumpy. He imagined that everyone in the room glared at him, with a dark gazes, full of bad intentions. Every random conversation was actually a plotting against him.

He shook his head, and sighed, this was definitely Kanou-san's fault, that man's paranoia was contagious.

His phone gave out a sudden sound. He looked at the screen. Great, Mie texted him she will be late. He took a seat in the far end of the hall, by a window, which faced the garden. I must stop being such a scaredy-cat, he thought, I was not like this before. Oh, but before, he had never been drugged, put to auction and raped. Please try to relax, he mentally said to himself. Breath in, breath out…Ayase waited, sipping his tea, eyes on the hall's entrance, waiting for Mie to show up.

'Oh no!' His heart sunk as he saw who came in. He quickly lowered his gaze. If I don't look, they won't see me, he though, heart pounding like crazy. 'Don't come this way, don't come this way!' He tried to shrink inside his seat, taking as less space as possible. Even his breathing became silenced.

The bunch of boys he was so afraid of, came strolling down the cafeteria, smug expression on their faces, glaring at the crowd like a band of hyena, searching for a prey.

'Oh, god!' Ayase gasped. The leader just spotted him, and leered. 'They are coming here!' he yelped, searching for a way out.

"Hey, squirrel, leaving so soon?" The overgrown brat came to his table; the gang did not fall behind. They surrounded him, closing in on their target. The leader had a bleached spiked hair, and lots of pricings, a black leather coat and a golden ring. He looked at Ayase with a predatory smirk. "Bad timing?" he chuckled.

"I… I just…"

"What, squirrel? When you mumble that way, no one can hear you. Is this seat taken?" The young man pulled the seat next to Ayase. The rest of the group hovered around, watching his terrified reactions, taking pleasure in his squirms.

"Actually… I am waiting for a friend…"

The brat set anyway, smirking. "There are more than enough chairs here, so don't worry about it. Come guys, sit down."

'Oh, no…' Ayase stirred in his seat as the rest of the gang helped themselves to the table. They blocked his way out, and he tried to control his bursting tears." Isao-san… please…"

"Please what? Please pass the sugar? Please hand me a napkin? Please fuck me?"

That last remark caused the gang to burst into a cruel laughter. The brat himself looked at Ayase, pleased to see tears in his eyes. He took that as his cue to lean closer to the small boy.

"Please stay back." Ayase whimpered, shivering.

Isao gave his a searing look. "You know what your problem is, squirrel? You're not a man, I mean you have no balls at all. A guy like you was born to bend over, right guys? Face reality, kid."

"Yeah." His friends agreed.

"Totally, no balls at all."

"Rumors say that you put out easily, squirrel."

"No, I don't." Ayase sobbed, praying for this nightmare to be over.

"Yes you do. My friend told me that during the summer semester, he fucked you. Did he? Did he fuck your pretty little ass?"

"Isao-san…" Ayase's huge blue eyes, now filled with tears, pleaded for some mercy, but Isao never intended to give him some. "Come on… I have a big cock. I can make you happy…"

"You have three seconds before a whole police squad is after your asses!" A new, female voice joined in. A pink haired girl all dressed in black, stood there, with her slender finger pressing a cell phone button. "Three…" Mie was no bigger than Ayase, and she was as fragile as he was, but by god, her glare could kill. "Two…"

"Ok, ok!" Isao bothered to lift his overgrown body off the seat.

"Saved by a girl…" One of his thugs mocked Ayase for the last time before they all took their leave. The devilish glare of Mie followed them until they left the hall. Then she turned to her friend, frightened.

"Are you ok, Ayase-kun?" Mie sat next to the boy. He hurried to wipe his tears away. "Sorry I was late. Damn bastards! "

"It's fine." he whispered.

"Hell, no! It happened because you are too beautiful for your own good, Ayase, you know that. You have to learn how to defend yourself. And it is not the first time, is it? Damn pigs! You should totally complain to the dean, or better, tell that suit-monkey of yours. I bet he can make cupcakes out of them."

"This is not necessary, Mie-chan."

"But they totally deserve it, Ayase!"

"But... It will get them to trouble, I mean, Isao-kun is on scholarship and if they find out…"

"Urrg! Here you go again! Placing everyone else's needs before yours! And what's with this stupid tea, Ayase? How many times do I need to tell you? You have to eat! Eat! Gah! Let's ditch the next class and go out of here. I found a fabulous Italian restaurant that is also very cheap. Come on, Ayase, my treat."

"Well…umm... ok."

Ayase managed a true smile at last. Mie-chan was right; he must learn to defend himself, he must get stronger. Things just cannot go the way they are now.

oOOo

As the clock struck six thirty, Ayase cell phone rang. He was back at the penthouse, doing homework on his laptop, which Kanou-san bought him at the beginning of the semester.

Ayase knew exactly who was on the other side of the line; he took a deep breath and picked it up. "Moshi-moshi."

"Ayase-kun…"

Ayase gasped, he nearly forgot how low and husky Kanou-san's voice was. Just few words were enough to send a rush of blood to his groins "Kanou-san."

The man one the other side chuckled softly. "You finely learned how to press on the green button instead of the red, I'm impressed."

Ayase blushed miles away 'come on, that was ages ago, give me a break!'

"How… how is London?"

"Cold, I just got out of the airport. I caught a cab and I'm on my way to the hotel."

"Good, I'm glad you arrived safely."

"So, tell me, Ayase-kun, how was your day?"

Umm… I got a strange phone call in the morning, saying someone wants to kill you and got sexually harassed during lunchtime. "It was fine."

Ayase could not bring any of this up. He knew Kanou-san enough to know he'll cancel everything and head back, but this business trip was very important, and Ayase didn't want to interrupt Kanou-san's work.

"Where are you?" Kanou's voice turned lusty and wicked.

"At home, doing homework in bed." You stupid, stupid blonde, he scolded himself immediately.

"In bed?" Kanou-san's smirk could be heard in his voice. "Naked?"

"No, I have my underwear on." Gah! You stupid, stupid blonde! Stop encouraging the man!

"Take them off." Kanou whispered, his voice was pure, liquid sex.

"Urrr… Kanou-san…"

"Take them off; How I miss your sweet little ass…I have an idea, take out your cock, I'll take out mine and we will do it together. I want to hear you cum."

"Kanou-san, please! You're in a cab!"

"So what? I'll just tip him better, that's all."

"Kanou-san!" Ayase pleaded, helplessly.

Kanou just chuckled again. "I'll tell you what; I'll call you back from the hotel. You'd better finish your homework by then."

"Kanou-san…"

"Good boy, bye now."

'Oh, god!' Ayase collapsed on the mattress. 'Give me strength!'


	3. A night out

Before Ayase knew it, it was weekend already. Time flew by so fast, with Kanou-san not around and yes, it was a heavily guarded secret, but Ayase actually enjoyed his break from Kanou-san. Everyone knew this man was rather exhausting, but no one told him that, something called a fear for one's life, prevented the revelation.

Everyone was so super nice to Ayase, he was never alone for a moment, and he was truly grateful for that. That night it was Gion's turn to take him out on a movie. Gion chose a silly B-movie about a monster attacking Tokyo, and Ayase expected a nice evening of funny conversations and popcorn munching with that bundle of energy that was Gion.

It was a summer evening and the temperatures were still high although it was way after sunset. Ayase chose to wear a white suit of light fabric and he went downstairs the lobby to wait for Gion there. He did not forget to bring down a nice jar of ice tea for Endo-san, how was the security guard of the building.

The elevator opened up with a nice 'ding' and the old security guard lifted his head to see the newcomer. When he recognized the boy, the old face lit up with a genuine smile. "Ayase-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Endo-san, and you?" The boy smiled back and approached the security counter Endo-san set by. The poor old man was sweating inside his official heavy guard suit. "I brought you tea."

"You did?" Endo-san chuckled with embracement.

"It's a hot today and I though you might want some…"

"You're an angel," the old man laughed. He picked up a paper cup out of a drawer and poured the cool liquid inside. "I wish I had more tenants like you. All those rich people who live here treat me as if I was part of the furniture, and that includes your Kanou-san."

"I am sure Kanou-san didn't do it on purpose."

Endo did not replay; he gulped the tea with open pleasure and helped himself for another cup. Meanwhile Ayase leaned over the counter, and out of curiosity peeked at all the small TV screens, which showed strange views of black and white.

"Security cameras," Explained the guard "spread all over the building, to prevent robbery and violence, you know, the rich need this kind of protection."

"Can you see into the apartments?" the mere thought of it made Ayase blush, but Endo-san gave out a reassuring smile.

"Of course not, Ayase-kun, that would be an awful violation of the tenants privacy. Look for yourself, you can see the entrances, the underground parking lot, the lobby of each floor and that's all."

Ayase sighed with relive but Endo-san looked at him with a searing gaze all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Ayase-kun, Kanou-san is not around, is he?"

"No, he is in London at the moment, a business trip. He will be back by next Sunday, why?"

"There was a guy here, this morning, waiting outside. He said he was a friend of Kanou-san. He started asking me strange questions about him."

"About Kanou-san? Like what?"

"He wanted to know about his schedule. When does he leave for work? When does he come back? What kind of car does he use? Very strange questions."

Ayase's heart sped up its beating. Was this related to the call he had few days ago? He wanted to tell Kanou-san everything, he truly did, but every time that man called, he always ended up not saying one word. He didn't want to make him worry while abroad. He decided to tell everything when Kanou-san gets back. Suddenly he was not so sure that he made the right decision.

"Did… did you answer him? Did you give him what he wanted?"

Endo-san frowned and sighed, "Well yes, at first. He said he was he was Kanou-san's friend, so I answered. But the questions kept on coming, so I thought, there is no way they are friends. Not if he needs me to know all this stuff about Kanou-san. That's where I stopped answering and told him to go away. He did not argue, but I am sorry, I gave him a lot of information, I hope I didn't cause any harm."

Ayase smiled at the worried guard "I bet it is nothing important, but did he give you his name?"

"No, son, he didn't, and now that I come to think about it, I feel like such a fool. Kanou-san will be very angry. Do you think he'll get me fired? Do you think I should call the cops?"

"I think it is too early for that, but... do you that man on a tape?"

"What? oh, clever boy! Yes, I think I have him on yesterday's tape. We usually delete them once a week, so I should have it. Let me tell you, I'll look it up and give it to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ototo!" came a new voice, bursting through the lobby's doors. Gion came rushing in with his radiant smile. "Are you ready for the revenge of Godzilla? Is it a dinosaur? No! An alligator? No, it is an ugly plastic thingy! And it attacks our city, gah! help!"

"Gion-san!" Ayase yelped as the bleached hair man attacked him with a crushing hug.

"Ototo! Let's go, let's go! We must be on time to see this magnificent pearl of the film art! Being late is not an option!"

"Fine, calm down" Ayase giggled "Good bye, Endo-san."

"Have fun, kid!" said the old guard.

"Huh?" Gion looked at the old man for the first time "Were did that gray geezer came from?" he asked as they approached Gion's car.

"Endo-san? He was there all the time." Ayase laughed softly again, some times people could be so blind.

oOOo

The movie was all Ayase expected, a mixture of the hilarious and the ridicules. He thought that when the movie ended, he would be taken back to the penthouse the way an obedient pet is returned home after a stroll in the park. But Gion met a girl there, she came with a bunch of friends and set two rows beneath them. Gion and the girl never stopped exchanging glares throughout the movie, and by the end of it, it became an openly blunt flirtation.

A brave girl, she was, because it was she who approached Gion after the movie. She offered him to continue the night at a host club.

"So, do you mind, Ayase?" Gion asked.

Ayase looked at the giggling girls, all in mini skirts and stiletto heels, than he looked at Gion's pleading eyes. How can he stand between a man and his chance of true love?

"Ok." He said, although he knew he had nothing in common with those dyed haired, painted nails, glazed eyes girls.

"Thanks, kid!" at Gion was cheery about it, almost hyper. He embraced his newly found sweetie, jumping up and down, and the gang marched to the nearest host club.

Ayase divided his life between pro-Kanou and post-Kanou eras, and although some of his 'pro-Kanou' was a little bit fogy, he knew he never liked pubs, dance bars, clubs and such. What was there to like? The deafening music? The annoying constant change of lights? The choking smoke clouds? He could go on and on.

'Well, at least, someone's having fun.' He sipped on his ginger ale and looked at Gion. He and the girl were all over each other, making out, and laughing. It looked like they really picked things up. Ayase was happy for them. The other girls were bored and consecrated on getting drunk.

Ayase just stayed out of everyone's way. He even took a different seat from them, after one of the girls fell of the overly crowded couch.

"Hey, there." a man in a suit who reeked of alcohol, presented himself, and set next to Ayase.

Ayase gulp, frozen at the crucial moment, and now the man blocked his getaway.

"How much?" he grinned at the boy.

"Excuse me…" Ayase tried to get up, but the man's arm tugged him down.

"How much to take you to a love hotel?" the drunk repeated his question.

"I… I don't understand…."

The salary man chuckled loudly "How much money do you charge for a fuck?"

"I am sorry, sir, you are mistaken."

"A hard bargain, ne? Try me!"

"I don't work here."

"So?"

"Gion-san!" Ayase shouted, but that said person was busy sticking his tongue deep into that girl's throat. "Gion-san!" he tried again, the loud music swallowed his voice.

"God, you are so beautiful." The man grabbed him; Ayase could smell the alcohol in his breath. Ayase could hardly escape his searching lips and wandering hands "Come outside, let's do it outside, you make me so horny!"

"No, Gion-san! Help! Help!"

The older man found the struggle to be very arousing. Ayase could feel that man's hard on; He got up, pulling Ayase with him. No one took notice as he drugged him across the bar to the back alley.

"Gion-san!" Ayase desperately tried to overcome the loud music.

"I think Ayase-kun just called for me." Gion came back from his drunken haze.

"That kid?" The girl pouted "Leave him alone, he's fine. Buy me another drink." She smiled and kissed Gion again.

He sluggishly brushed her off him "Where is Ayase-kun?" he asked. The girls glared and giggled, "Who cares, what's with you?"

They looked at him with an arrogant cold glare, such a party spoiler, how annoying. Gion couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He looked around to capture the last glimpse of Ayase, disappearing into the dark alley.

"Where are you going?" His date demanded in a cold voice.

"My friend, I…. I'll be right back."

Gion hurried outside, to see an older man in a suit attacks Ayase.

"Gion-san, help!" Ayase screamed, eyes filed with tears.

Sobriety hit him like a ten-ton truck. "Ayase-kun!" he rushed to the rescue, wondering what kind of a meatloaf Kanou-nii will make out of him for neglecting his duties. "I don't wanna drown in the Tokyo-bay!" he shouted and launched forwards. His scream alone was enough to scare off the drunken salary man.

As the man dashed away, Gion took Ayase in his arms. The boy was trembling wildly. Gion hushed him and petted his hair. "Are you all right, Ayase-kun? Did something happen?"

"What is this?" a cold voice interrupted from the bar's back door. Gion's date stood there, hands across her chest, a mocking smile on her perfectly painted lips. "Are you gay or something?"

Gion let go of Ayase "Naomi, this is not what you think…"

"So, this is like…your boyfriend?" she snarled, her other girlfriends popped their heads out the door and giggled.

Ayase could see Gion's face becoming more and more blushed. He opened him mouth in an effort to explain but the damaged was done.

"Let's leave those freaking homos to their business." The girl said with mockery and they all left the scene, not without throwing a last glance full of contempt at them.

"Fuck!" Gion kicked the wall with frustration.

"I am… I am sorry, Gion-kun."

"Sorry? Sorry, my ass! Fuck, Ayase, I liked her, I really did!"

"Gion-san for what is worth…."

"Goddamn, Ayase! Why do you have to be so fucking helpless all the time? How come you always get into such troubles?"

"I think that man was drunk."

"And I think… I think that you asked for it! You are such a slut! A beautiful, stupid slut!"

Ayase gasped, could not believe his ears. Gion's words hit him like a punch in the guts. He felt tears streaming down his face again. "Gion-san…" He said with quivering voice.

"Man, you're pathetic!" Gion shouted with agony "No wonder you ended up as Kanou's whore!"

Ayase knew it was the Alcohol speaking, he also knew this was late at night and this was an unknown environment, but he heard enough and he had enough, so he started running.

"Shit! Ayase-kun!" Gion shouted after him "Are you crazy? Come back here! Fuck!"

But Ayase kept running, although blinded with tears.

"Ayase, I am sorry, come on!" Gion started running after him "Ayase!" Few steps and Gion was consumed by nausea. He had to stop on a corner to vomit, and when he looked up again, Ayase was already gone.

This is no good, Gion thought, cursing himself for being so incredibly stupid. He knew he must start planning his funeral.


	4. Kindness of strangers

'Yup, you're in trouble, kiddo' Ayase admitted to himself once he could control his sobs and wipe the tears off his face.

He was in a totally foreign environment, and had no sense of direction at all. This was an industrial area, not far away from the Shinjuku ward. It was full of anonymous concrete buildings, now standing gloomy in the dark. There were few street lamps, and only an occasional passing taxi illuminated the cracked pavements with its headlights. Ayase forgot his cell phone at the host club and he did not dare entering a dodgy neon lit den to ask for help.

'Yup, up to your hair in troubles' he sighed, and he was scared and angry and tired but never did he regret running away from Gion.

That man did not deserved a second glance after what he said. Ayase was actually proud of himself for not sticking around after those offensive words. Still it did not help him in his current situation. He posed underneath a sodium lamp and under its orange light; he tried to settle his thoughts.

"Hey you, beat it!" came a shout, out of nowhere. Ayase jumped with a renewed fright. "Did you here me, blondie boy? This is my spot! Go find your own!"

Who was that? A skinny figure stepped under the orange light and Ayase could tell it was a boy, even younger then him, with spiky black hair and shaggy clothes, probably a street hustler.

"Pretty boy, are you deaf? I told you to bugger off! I won't let you rip me off of my tricks!"

"Sorry… I just… I am not…"

He must have been a pitiful sight, with his torn clothes and teary face, for the boy discarded his frown and smiled at him.

"A newbie, huh? My name is Sen, wanna cig?" The boy took out a cigarette pack and offered Ayase one, but since Ayase did not respond, he shrugged and lit one only for himself. He inhaled deeply and looked at Ayase.

Such a beauty that boy was, with his willowy limbs and delicate features, an awful competition. He should chase him away or he'll earn nothing tonight, but the kid looked so sad and hunted, Sen felt sorry for him.

"You have a name, blondie boy?"

"Yes, Ayase."

"Well, nice to meet you, Ayase-kun. You cannot stay here, this is my territory."

"I'm not trying to, umm, work."

"Really?" Sen flicked his cigarette and inhaled again.

"I'm just… I'm lost."

Sen burst into a nicotine laughter. "Stop lying, newbie. Still in denial much?"

"I'm not a… working boy, Sen, please…"

"Yeah, right, whatever."

"Sen-kun, please, I have no money with me but if you could only let me use just one phone call, I'll pay you back when I am home."

"Sorry, blondie boy, ain't got a cell phone. I'll tell you what, though, as one colleague to another, if you need a place to crash, there's a nice church not far away from here. They always take me in on cold nights, they'll be happy to help you too. Come on, it's a slow night, I'll walk you."

"Thank you, Sen-kun." Ayase was really moved by the random kindness of a stranger. A young boy who lived on the streets. It could have been him, if Kanou-san did not buy him. He could have ended up in the same way. So somehow, they were truly colleagues.

Ayase followed the lean raven-haired boy to the church, which was still open. The humble building was just in shambles like the rest of them, but it had a warm welcoming aura around it. At the entrance set an old, tall minister with long white and loose hair.

"Still awake, dude? Not pass your bedtime?" Sen teased.

The minister just smiled. "It is my shift tonight, Sen-kun. Did you come to sleep?"

"No, Gramps." the teen threw the cigarette butt into a ditch "I'm still hoping to score some dough tonight, but this guy here is."

The old man gave Ayase a searing and yet warm gaze. He smiled again.

"My, my, Sen, did you bring me an angel?"

"Relax, old dude, he's a rent like me. Ne, Ayase?"

"Well..." poor Ayase blushed because this wasn't exactly untrue.

"We welcome all, under god's grace. My name is father Honda" The minister eyes were warm and sincere "Come in Ayase-kun. Are you hungry?"

"No, just tired." Ayase felt tears rising up his eyes again; he could not believe how lucky he was to find those good souls in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm off, then..." Sen smiled, but Ayase tugged at his sleeve.

"Sen-kun, please stay."

The raven-haired kid smiled sheepishly "No can do dude, gotta work."

"But Sen-kun, this job is dangerous!"

"Huh?" Sen looked puzzled for a moment there, but then he smiled again, "I can take care of my own, blondie boy, but thanks anyway. See you!"

Ayase looked at the lean boy, casually strolling away into the darkness. He was younger, yet independent, kind and strong. 'I want to be brave like him' he thought.

"Come in, Ayase-kun." The old minister said.

Ayase followed father Honda into the church. He marveled at the serenity that oozed from this small humble place. A truly holly place needs no fancy decorations, he thought to himself as the minister paused and turned to face him.

"Please wait here for a while; I'll prepare you a room."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir."

When the minister returned, he saw Ayase kneeling in font of the cross, eyes closed in an intensive prayer. He felt like he was blessed with a sight of an angel, which made him send his own prayer to the heavens, to protect this young lost soul and guide him away from darkness.

The boy's huge blue eyes opened and he gave out a sniffle. "Father… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure son, what is it?" the minister approached the youth and set on the bench next to him.

"I think god hates me." Ayase declared, "He never listens to my prayers."

"What make you say so?"

"He never listens! Every time I ask him to be stronger… to be brave… and …. Something happens and I… I feel weak and pathetic all over again… and…"

"There, there." The minister petted the sobbing boy's hair.

"I want to be strong! I hate to be weak and small and I have no power!"

"Well, Ayase, let me tell you a secret, ok?"

The boy was so surprised at the offer he stopped whimpering all together. "A secret?"

"Yes, Ayase-kun, a secret about Strength. You see… most people think that strength comes from a muscular body, or from fortune and power, but they are wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Very much wrong. True strength comes from the heart, Ayase, and so does true bravery. You say god never listen to your prays, I say the contrary. If someone wishes to become strong and brave, god doesn't make him six feet tall, all of a sudden, and he doesn't fill his heart with a sudden fighting spirit either."

"So what does he do?"

"He gives him a chance to become strong. He puts him in situations where he can find his own strength, his courage, and the rest, Ayase-kun, is up to him alone."

"I…. I never looked at it this way."

The minister laughed at the pouting boy, his puzzled look was all too adorable. "Come on, son, your room is ready. Sleep on it tonight."

"Thank you, father." Ayase replied, still confused, but fatigue was starting to get the best of him, and he followed the old priest to his room.

oOOo

Ayase never slept as soundly as he did in the small room in this unfamiliar church. Yet he woke up to the sounds of sirens. 'What is going on?' he wondered, trotting out of his room, half-asleep.

The minister was there, awaiting him with a pale face. "Ayase-kun, there are some scary people out side, they have the police with them. Are you in some kind of troubles?"

"Scary people?" Ayase slide open the main entrance door to peep at the commotion. Among the cops, the police-cars and the red emergency lights, he recognized the twins immediately.

"Don't go outside!" the minister yelped as Ayase opened the door wide.

The boy gave him a dazzling smile "It's all right, father, I know those people. Let me take care of this."

Ayase carefully measured his steps, not to land his bear feet on broken glass or something equally nasty, until he reached the Kuba brothers. They did not even notice his approach, one was talking on the police radio, and the other was wrapped up in his cell phone. A man got out of the police unit and charged him "Ayase-kun! Ayase-kun, thank god!"

That was Gion, he came hugging Ayase forcefully, but the boy remained frozen in his embrace "I was so worried about you."

Ayase looked at the man, he was wearing the same clothes as the night before and blue marks under his eyes, said he was telling the truth. The man reeked of alcohol and was in a pitiful condition, but Ayase could not bring himself to care.

"Ayase-kun, about last night, I am so sorry!"

"Gion-san…"

The Kuba brothers finally recognized him there. "No need for more units." The Kuba said on the police radio "Target's found"

"Send back the helicopter, we have him." Said the other one on his cell phone. They both hanged up at the same time and stared at Ayase.

"Where have you been?" Asked one, probably Homare.

"Did somebody harm you?" asked the other, probably Misao.

Both stared intensely at him, Ayase blushed. Not in his wildest dreams, he thought he'd rise up such a mayhem by running away. He opened his mouth to apologize but before he could make a sound, three gown men were on their knees, in front of his astounded form.

"Please, Ayase kun, we beg you! Don't say a word about it to Kanou-san!"

"Please Ayase, have mercy on us!"

"I don't wanna drown in the Tokyo bay!"

He watched their worried faces and shivering bodies. He had lost all his words.

"Ayase-kun, Kanou-san will kill us if he finds out!" a Kuba pleaded, such a strange sight indeed.

"Well…" Ayase started and all held their breath "Fine, I won't tell."

"Thank you!"

"Thank you so much!"

"You are a saint!"

Ayase collapsed under the three men who charged him with three grateful hugs.

oOOo

"Mmm… perfect!" Ayase hummed to himself as he licked his finger, the souse was defiantly ready. The fish sizzled on the frying pan and the rice was boiling in the pot all according to plan.

Ayase looked at the clock, and it was almost half past one in the morning. A strange hour to set a dinner table, but Kanou-san will be hungry when he gets back. Kanou-san never eat on airplanes, he hated that industrialized food.

Ayase continued with chopping the fresh radish for his daikon salad.

All day he occupied himself with house chores. He was nervous about this day, not only he must get used to have Kanou-san back around, he also wanted to tell him about the phone call tonight. He hoped Kanou-san would not get angry because he delayed that news on purpose, but come to think of it Kanou-san will definitely find something to be angry about, so it doesn't matter any way.

With a perfect timing, as Ayase put the last dish on the table, the doorbell rang in announcement. Ayase's heart nearly burst through its cage, he heard the keys rattled. He hurried to the door, throwing last scanning glances around; yes, the house looked clean enough.

The door opened as he reached it. First thing, he saw was the man's shinny black shoes, an old habit of lowering his gaze around important people.

"Ayase-kun." Came the low, familiar voice, strangely filled with warmth.

Ayase dared looking up, at the face of the man in front of him. He realized he missed him so much and by the look in the black eyes, the feeling was mutual.

"Kanou-san!" the blond boy yelped as strong arms grabbed him, lifting him off the ground and into a strong hug. Ayase's face smothered against Kanou-sans nape, where he felt his body warmth and had a good sniff at his wonderful cologne.

Ayase could not hold back a moan. Kanou-san chuckled and captured Ayase's chin with the palm of his hand.

"Missed me?" He asked and gave Ayase a firm, intense kiss, which made Ayase feel like a melting goo.

"Kanou-san…" Ayase managed to say when they posed for to catch some breath "get in, already."

"Ayase-kun." Kanou smirked "Get in? Now? But we are at the doorway, you naughty boy."

Ayase blushed horribly, that perverted stupid man. "Get in the house, I mean. I made you dinner."

"So kind of you, sweetie, but I gotta take a leak first." Kanou stepped out of his shoes, and entered the living room, only there he remembered to put Ayase down. He ruffled the boy's hair and headed to the bathroom.

Ayase was relieved to feel the ground beneath his feet again. He hurried to the door to take in Kanou-san's suitcase. That huge black thing did not seem impressed by his efforts to drug it around. Ayase used all his force, but the damn mass did not budge.

"What are you doing?" Kanou reemerge from the toilet.

"I'm just… trying to…" Ayase said panting. "Damn stupid box!"

"Let me."

Ayase watched with amazement as Kanou lifted that monster of a suitcase, with one effortless motion. That was the strongest man Ayase ever known; no one could ever hurt him. If there was a guy on this earth, thinking he could kill Kanou, he was obviously mental, demented, hallucinating.

"What?" Kanou noticed that the boy was starring.

"Nothing, let's eat."

Kanou's attention turned to the dinner table; he glared at it with predatory, narrow eyes. "Food! Real food! At last!" Kanou threw the suitcase away and hurried to the table.

Ayase smiled with pride and followed. He realized that Kanou lost weight and looked paler than before. He said on the phone that English food never agreed with him. Poor Kanou-san, must be starving.

"Itadakimasu" Kanou said with chopsticks ready to attack.

"Itadakimasu." replied Ayase and watched the man devour the food. Dish after dish was disappearing from the table with dazzling rate. All the while Kanou was complaining about London, its weather, food and the lack of host clubs. "And they have two taps one for hot water and one for the cold, believe it? You can't control the temperature at all!"

Ayase hummed with empathy, but he was not really listening. He was marveling on the way this huge house was brought back to life, once its equally huge owner returned to it.

"Thank you for the meal, Ayase-kun."

"Huh?" Ayase zoned back in to see that all the plats were empty. "Oh, you're welcomed." he smiled.

"You did not eat at all."

"I ate earlier, I wasn't hungry."

"In that case, it is time for my dessert!" Kanou-san smirked and licked his lips with anticipation.

'oh no, I'm next…' Ayase gasped, as he finally understood the change of tone in Kanou's voice. He had so little time before Kanou got up and swept him up as well.

"Kanou-san… what are you doing?" Ayase asked the man who was carrying him around the house.

"Bedroom." The man replied and charged Ayase's delicate neck with kisses and wet licks.

"But… but… aren't you tiered?"

"No. quite up, actually." Kanou took one of Ayase's hands and guided it down. The boy squawked a little as he felt Kanou's erection, even through the rough fabric of his pants. "I've missed you so much." Kanou whispered with a low voice and than lapped the youth earlobe with his tongue.

Ayase melted into the pleasure, that man was an expert in exploiting his every weak spots. Before he knew it, he was tossed on the mattress. The huge bed almost swallowed him, as Kanou got on top.

"Did I tell you how much I missed your cute nipples?" Kanou asked with honey coated voice, his hands already getting rid of Ayase's shirt to expose the parts he was interested in. "Look at that, they are already hard." he chuckled softly "Did you miss me too, Ayase?"

Kanou did not wait for a replay, and Ayase couldn't not give him one, because once that sexy mouth was sucking on his nipples, Ayase lost his entire vocabulary.

"Mmm, sweet…" Kanou whispered in a husky voice. "Did I tell you how I missed your adorable little cock?"

It was good that the room was dark, so Kanou-san could not see how dark Ayase's blush was.

The wandering hands got to Ayase's pants and started to pull them down. Feeling his naked skin against the cool sheets below and the warm body above, smelling the wonderful cologne, hearing Kaou-san breath, all his senses were under attack, and Ayase felt dizzy with pleasure.

"Such a beautiful body…" Kanou whispered again, taking Ayase's lips to another heated kiss. "Such a perfect skin… I want to feel it closer." Kanou said and started stripping.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase moaned as their bodies pressed against each other. He was not going to resist this time, he missed that man too much, his body was screaming for that man's attention.

Kanou speared him none, he was so generous with caresses, lick and bites. Ayase squirmed under those skillful hands. He was consumed with hunger, why did that man lingered?

Kanou got up to take the lube out of the nightstand. He knelt above Ayase coating his huge erection slowly. The sight and the sounds were hypnotizing; it made Ayase's body burn with yearning. Kanou smirked again and returned to his waiting beauty.

"Ask for it, Ayase…" he softly whispered in his ear.

"What?" the blond boy whimpered. He spread his legs apart, bucked his hips up, in a search for the manhood he desperately wanted to be filled with.

"Tell me what you need, my love." Kanou insisted, smirking.

"I need you!" they boy moaned, panting.

"Go on…"

"I need you inside me, please!" Ayase nearly screamed his desire.

"Good boy." Kanou was pleased at last granted the boy his wish.

Ayase groaned loudly, as he felt Kanou nudging his entrance. He tried his best to relax his ring of muscles as he wrapped his arms and legs around Kanou's broad back.

He could feel that massive body moving, up and down, each time penetrating him a bit deeper. Kanou was gentle this time, and gave the boy plenty of time to adjust. As the man was settled up to the hilt, Ayase released a moan again. Kanou felt like a rod of fire within him. He never knew he could miss that man so much. His whole body welcomed him with relief, the body that was alone for too long.

"Can I move, Ayase-kun?" Kanou asked, the boy could detect the amount of strain in his voice.

Poor Kanou-san was holding himself back for me, thought Ayase. "Yes, move."

"Oh god!" Kanou panted and started a steady pace, in and out.

Ayase accepted each thrust with growing pleasure. As Kanou accelerated, the pleasure was so intense he thought he would lose his mind.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase screamed, "Kanou-san, I'm coming!"

"Ayase-kun!" Kanou answered with another powerful thrust.

"Oh my god!" Ayase screamed "Kanou-san!"

He came, shivering and screaming, seeing stars in the back of his mind. The hot liquid filled the little space between their sweaty bodies. Kanou kept his rhythm and soon came too. Ayase could feel the stream of semen filling his hungry flesh.

"Kanou-san!" he whispered again.

The man gave a low animalistic growl and got of the boy, only to take him in his arms. As the last sweet trace of orgasm left Ayase mind, a new clear thought has arrived. He failed to talk to Kanou about that phone call, yet again.

Well, it is now or never, Ayase sighed.

"Kanou-san…" he whispered softly.

"Go to sleep!" came an agitated replay.

"Kanou-san…" Ayase insisted, he knew he would never find his courage again "Kanou, do you know a guy named Aida Osamu?"

"What? Where did you come up with that name?"

"Well… do you?"

"No, Ayase! And never speak that name again, you hear me? Now go to sleep!"

"But… but Kanou-san…"

"Go to sleep I said!" Kanou growled again.

"Yes sir." Ayase knew Kanou-san was lying. Something is clearly wrong. He will have to come up with a plan.


	5. Spying games

"Red?" Ayase asked the girl seating next to him on a bench.

"Yup, do you like it? I think it is much better then pink, which I hate, truly, madly and deeply. Did I mention how much Tomo was disappointed when I dyed it? He totally made a huge fuss, but I told him- my body is my own! If you love pink so much just dye your own hair with it! Right, am I? What is this, a photo?"

"Yes" Ayase started but before he could say one more word, Mie already snatched it from his hands.

She examined it with silence for a few seconds, and then frowned "This picture is strange. The guy here is not in the center and what's with the ugly baseball hat and the stupid sunglasses?"

"It is a from a security camera in my building. The guard gave it to me."

"Now, why would he do that?"

"Because I asked him to. I'm trying to find out who that guy is."

"Playing detective, Ayase-kun? Do you know what you're doing? Taking security pictures of strangers to find out about them, that is harassment, kiddo."

"It is the other way around, Mie-chan. This guy here… he came to our building and harassed Endo-san, the security guard, asking all kind of questions about Kanou-san. I think I have earned the right to snoop around him too."

"Kanou-san, you say…" The girl hummed "The guy was spying on him, you say? Not a big surprise there, I mean, considering the man's line of work."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Ayase-kun, your guardian is a loan-shark, not the fuzziest job on the globe. So, he has some enemies, so what? Let him take care of it, I mean look at him, the man is a fucking gorilla, he can handle anything."

Ayase pouted, "First, don't call Kanou-san a gorilla, this is not very nice and second, I already tried to convince Kanou-san that that man is dangerous and he just shrugged it off. So this is my responsibility…"

"Grrr, there you go again... nothing here is your responsibility!"

"Mie-chan, I… !"

Their argument was interrupted by a car's honk.

"Oh, my ride is here." Mie waved at the driver, a cop, sitting in a police unit. This was one of her boyfriend's mates, who came to pick her up and take her to him.

Ayase watched as she leaped from the bench and entered the car, he could not help but feel deserted.

One of the lecturers was sick and the three hours course with her was cancelled, which left them with a large gap in the schedule. Mie jumped on the opportunity to go visit Tomo on his launch break, but Ayase had nowhere to go, and the last thing he wanted was to bump into Isao-san at the cafeteria.

The police unit did not move yet, and the window was rolled down. Mie's head popped out. "Why won't you come with us?" The girl suggested.

"To the police station?"

"Yeah, come on, it will be fun." The redhead smiled.

The police officer glared at him with curiosity, but did not say a word.

"Why should I…"

"Come on, after launch break we will have plenty of time to do some homework together, and then Tomo will drive us back here. Come on, Ayase-kun, please?"

"Fine." Ayase sighed, wondering how come Mie got her way with him, every single time.

She clapped her hands with glee, as he opened the door and set at the back seat.

"Buckle up." The cop said "Or I'll get a report."

"Sure." Ayase complied.

"Can we get the siren on?" Mie asked as he started the car.

"No." The driver answered simply, and so they drove to the police headquarters of Tokyo.

oOOo

The police headquarters was a colossal skyscraping building in one of the busiest wards in the city, but not far from the university, just an half an hour drive. It was surprisingly modern, very clean, and full with elevators and well… cops.

It was such a hive, people coming and going in a frantic pace. Some were led in and out with handcuffs; others wore slick suits and looked like lawyers. People were talking, arguing, shouting, it made Ayase feel dizzy and disoriented. He was grabbed by his collar and drugged to an elevator by Mie. She pushed the eleventh floor button, which led to the vice department.

"It's so noisy at the reception." Ayase commented.

Mie was not that easily impressed "It's only noisy when they're shooting."

Ayase ogled her with big blue eyes but couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Here we are." the girl said as the doors of the elevator opened. "Follow me."

It was so easily to get lost in the maze of corridors and offices, Ayase thought as he hurried after Mie. She had no trouble navigating at all, and all the cops she met on her way greeted her with warm smiles and swift bows. Isao was right not to mess up with this girl, Ayase decided with awe.

"Tomo-kun got a room of his own this week!" Mie proudly pointed with pride, her boyfriend's name was engraved on a little, new golden sing attached to the door. She knocked on it.

"Come in!"

Ayase recognized Tomo's deep voice.

"Tomo-kun!" Mie entered and leaped into her boyfriend's arms.

"Mie-chan." Tomo smiled and kissed her. He was a big man, almost as tall as Kanou-san, but he gave less frightening impression, with his chocolate brown eyes and his warm smile. Their kiss was so packed up with passion; Ayase had to blush and immediately diverted his gaze away.

"Cu… cut that out! We have company!" Mie struggled to free herself from his deep passionate kiss.

Tomo also blushed as he recognized they were not alone. "Hey, Ayase-kun."

"Hey, Tomo-san." Ayase smiled timidly.

"Put me down already." Mie giggled.

"Yeah, sure… so… I didn't know we'll have lunch, the three of us."

"Is there a problem?" Mie asked.

Tomo blush became deeper. "No, sweetie, you know I like Ayase-kun very much, but I wanted us to have some alone time today."

"Oh… sorry love, but I brought him here so we could do some homework together, after you go back to your shift."

"Yeah, well…"

"It's ok." Ayase said suddenly. "You can go and have lunch together, I don't mind waiting here."

"But Ayase-kun…"

"No, really, it is alright. I am safe here, am I? With all those cops around? You go, I'll be fine."

"You don't mind?" Mie asked.

"Not at all, go now."

"Sorry Ayase-kun, I didn't mean to be rude, of course you can join us."

"No, Tomo-san, you are not rude at all. Go on… Do I need to shove you out the room?"

"You're such a sweetheart." Mie hugged and kissed him. "We'll be back in an hour, even less. We'll bring you a takeout, how about that?"

"Great, now go, have fun."

"Yeah, see you."

The lovebirds left the office and Ayase behind. He was not mad at all; he knew how hard it was for the both of them to find some time to spend with each other.

Tomo's office was such a small one, with a cheap desk, an old computer, and three fake leather office chairs. It had no windows at all, a beginner's office. But Tomo was a brilliant officer, and Ayase had no doubt this was just a first station for him.

Ayase set on the chair in front of the computer, wondering what to do with his spare time.

Calling Kanou-san was out of the question, the man would probably ask him to use his cellphone's camera to take perverted pictures, like last time, but unlike last time, he was at a police station, not at home. Besides, the man had some major catching up to do with work, after his business trip, so Ayase didn't want to bother him.

The blonde boy looked at the picture on top of Tomo's desk. It had Mie and Tomo there, smiling happily to the camera, which made Ayase smile too.

Suddenly, the computer made an unexpected sound. Ayase nearly jumped out of his seat, in surprise. He looked at the screen, where there was a message.

It said, "The copying process has been completed. Start a new search? Yes/No"

The police database, Ayase guessed, Tomo probably started a search before they interrupted him, which means he was still logged in to the system, which means….

Ayase paused and listened. Outside the room, it was relatively quiet. Not only Tomo, but also many of officers were on their lunch break.

Don't do it, it is defiantly illegal, a sane voice echoed in his head.

Do it, another voice interfered; this is your best chance ever, this is your chance to help Kanou-san.

Ayase took a deep breath, and took the security camera's photo out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. He looked at it for few moments, his fingers tingling on the keyboard.

"Ok, I'll do it, I'm brave enough."

The little blonde boy grabbed the mouse and pressed on the "Yes" option.

A new "Enter key words" window was opened, where Ayase typed the words "Aida Osamu" in.

No turning back now, Ayase hissed and leaned back, trying to relax, as the computer gave him a searching single.

Who are you "Aida Osamu"? What do you have against Kanou-san? Surly he is not an innocent lamb but why do you hate him so much, you want him dead?

What kind of man are you? Old? Young? Strong? Scary?

Who ever you are, I'll never let you hurt Kanou-san.

Few agonizing moments passed, before the search results started showing up. Ayase hoped for at least one result, yet he did not anticipate one hounded of them.

He scratched his head, puzzled and lost for a while.

"Fine… Ok…Let's rule out the dead ones first."

Ayase picked up some new spirit and began the tedious job of sorting the data.

First, he ruled out the dead ones, after that he discarded of the ones who were abroad at the current time, and after that, he deleted the ones who were out of jail of a long time, or still locked up. That was almost forty minutes worth of work.

"I hope Mie-chan and Tomo-kun have a nice big lunch without skipping dessert." Ayase whispered as he was left with a dozen or so files.

Someone passed by the office, Ayase froze, heart pounding loudly like crazy. But the man passed by without entering, so the boy sighed with relief.

He was lucky up until now, but he did not have much time left, he chose a random file, praying to be right.

"Oh, god!" he gasped as the file opened. The man's photo on the screen looked like a good match. He could not compare the face, since in his picture, it was well hidden, but the tattoo on the man's arm was the same in both pictures.

Ayase pressed on the print screen button, and then looked at the main details.

Name: Aida Osamu

Age: Thirty-one

Birthplace: Kyoto

Recent charges: a first-degree assault, attempted murder.

Sentenced to: Five years in the county jail of Tokyo.

Released: After serving two thirds of the noted period... last week!

Ayase could not read more, since he heard Mie's voice echoing the corridor. He looked at the printer "Come on, come on!" he begged it to finish.

"Are you hungry, Ayase-kun?" Mie opened the door after he shoved the last pages into his bag. "How about Chinese food? Which will go wonderfully with our homework, ne?"

"Sounds great." The beautiful boy smiled.

oOOo

Ayase could not fall asleep. He was alone at the penthouse, since Kanou-san called earlier and told him he was delaying at work. He ate dinner alone, finished homework alone, had a shower and gone to bed, alone. All while avoiding reading the file he got sneaked out from the police. He was terrified as if that man, Aida Osamu could emerge out of the pictures and try to kill him.

Kanou-san once said that there are only three kinds of people in the world- Allies, enemies and servants. That man was obviously an enemy, a dangerous one.

The teen buried his face in pillow. 'Goddamn, you stupid, stupid blonde! What were you thinking? You cannot do anything to help Kanou-san, this is way beyond your league!'

If only Kanou was willing to listen. Why would he listen to a servant that is helpless as a kitten? Why would he listen to a defenseless weakling, kept alive only as a pet?

Maybe Gion was right, after all, maybe I'm just plain pathetic?

Ayase hated those thoughts that came hunting him, especially when he was alone at night. He loathed his current position, he hated being trapped in this hopeless state, but most of all, he despised himself.

'On, no… I'm going to cry again… you pitiful, laughable wimp'.

As the acidic waves of self disgust started washing all over his petit body, he did not notice the opening of the door.

In the dark room, Kanou's presence was only an orange dot of a burning cigarette. He moved in complete silence, like a predator on a hunt. He got undress and finished his cigarette soon after. Ayase noticed his existence only as he got into bed.

'I cannot deal with it now…' Ayase breathed softly 'If I'll pretend to be asleep, he will leave me alone.'

No such luck, the big heavy hands of Kanou came roaming the boy's body, they burrowed under his pajama pants, to grab his dormant organ.

"Ayase-kun?" Kanou's breath was sweet and warm on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Are you awake?"

Ayase did not replay; he was nowhere near the mood for this.

"Ayase-kun?" the hands pulled down the pajama pants off the teen, leaving his lower body naked against the silk sheets.

"What are you doing?" Ayase gasped in surprise.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"But… but I'm tired, and I want to sleep." Ayase said, hating the fact that his voice sounded more pleading than scolding.

"Come on, Ayase-kun, be a nice boy." Kanou said in his smug way, which made Ayase shiver with both lust and fury.

"Kanou-san… "Ayase nearly screamed as he felt something frozen being smeared on his entrance. He realized it was a lotion that Kanou loved using.

The man was rubbing the lotion in slow circular motions around the tempting orifice. His fingers were teasing, barely entering him and retreating again.

"Kanou-san… stop, please…" Ayase moaned.

"You seem to be forgetting that I was away for almost two weeks."

"What?"

"You know who much interest accumulates over two weeks, should I calculate it for you?"

"Ahhh!" Ayase groaned as two colossal fingers dove deep inside of him, hitting his prostate without mercy.

"Yes, Ayase-kun." Kanou smirked in the dark, rubbing against that spot with his fingers again and again. "You are such a good boy…"

"I… I'm a man!" Ayase said, in tears. He was not convincing Kanou-san, who just laughed at that remark, but worst, he was not convincing himself.

Kanou flipped him over his stomach, and his strong arms parted the beautiful narrow thighs.

"No… please…"

"Soon you'll say- go on please." Kanou whispered in Ayase's ear and then licked it.

"Kanou!" Ayase screamed as the man penetrated him, it was not painful, but Ayase burst into tears anyway.

"I'll be gentle." Kanou promised softly, holding the boy with strong arms and soon he started thrusting into the wonderful heat.

As always, pleasure took over reason, and Ayase found himself moaning for more. Kanou was generous as always. He took Ayase's small organ and made sure he reached an orgasm, by milking it skillfully, and with in sync with the rhythm of the thrusts.

Ayase could not hold back so much, he panted heavily, moaning, arching his back, as his golden hair spread droplets of sweat on Kanou's broad chest.

He came with an intense, almost agonizing orgasm, falling on the mattress with limp limbs. The man behind him never ceased his piston like motions, in and out of his body. Ayase took a deep breath, trying to relax his anus muscles the best he could, so it won't hurt that much.

Kanou was the most powerful man, he had ever encountered, his lust was just endless, even after a long day at work. Ayase knew he was in for a rough night.


	6. What you don't know about people

It was such a hot day; the asphalt in the streets was almost liquefied, under the merciless sun, the air was heavy with humidity, and even the shades gave no comfort. It was a day so hot, no one was out, unless he had to, even flies did not bother bothering people.

Ayase took refuge in a small, air-conditioned coffee shop. If he knew the person who invented that amazing cooling machine, he would have worshiped him as a god today.

The ice coffee he sipped helped him feel a little bit better, as he worked on the file of Aida Osamu. He highlighted all the information that looked important and he wrote down notes and questions that needed to be answered. Still, he felt like he was getting nowhere, turning around the same corners, without a breakthrough. After few days like this, he realized he needed help; he needed…

"What the hell was so important for you to drag me down here, in the middle of this… hell?"

"Hey, Mie-chan."

The girl set in front of him, trying to position herself as close to the air conditioner's lovely jet of cold air. "Man, it's a killer outside, I felt like melting. Supposed to be autumn already, frigging global warming! You said it was an emergency so I came, but kiddo, you owe me at least an ice cream, you know. I prefer vanilla with chocolate chips, and don't be chip on the candy, ok?"

Ayase smiled "Coming right up." he got up to the counter, to buy her what she wanted. He needed help, and trading it for ice cream was a fair deal.

As Ayase returned to the table, he noticed Mie-chan was not smiling as usual, in fact she was on the borderline of sulking, even the ice-cream did not extract a hint of a smile from her lips. She took the cone from his hand and poked the cream with her little plastic spoon, letting it melt on her fingers.

Mie-chan not gobbling up an Italian, top quality vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips and extra candy on top? Something was seriously wrong.

"What is it?" Ayase shyly asked.

The girl kept her silence, poking the Ice cream, reshaping it to an unidentified lump.

"Mie-chan?" Ayase started to worry. "Are you ok?"

To his huge surprise the girl blushed, the color of her cheeks actually turned red. There were not many things on this earth, that could cause such an odd behavior; but Ayase knew for sure what it was. "Boyfriend troubles."

She blushed deeper, confirming his assumption.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mie looked at the crowd of people, all smiling and chatting and licking their ice creams. "Not in here." she turned her gaze to the air conditioner, sending it a sentimental goodbye "Let's walk."

"There's a nice park not far from here." Ayase suggested.

"Yeah, whatever…" She threw the ice cream to the garbage can without as much as a blink; she took some wipers out of her bag and cleaned her sticky hands.

"Out." she pouted.

The heat wave hit them with all its force as they stepped out of the shop. The street was jammed up with traffic, and the soot that was vented out of the passing cars just added more heat to this furnace.

"Horrible!" Mie sighed and looked at Ayase miserably "How far is this park anyway?"

"Not too far." The boy pointed out at the patch of greenery, looking more like a mirage then an actual place.

They crossed the road and the few agonizing meters that separated them from that green haven. As they reached it, they took shelter under a willow tree.

This park was designed in a traditional Japanese style and had artificial water canals, circling a large, pagoda styled teahouse.

As expected, many people found shelter in this cool peaceful place. Older men set on benches and played 'Go', a group of young mothers threw a picnic on the lawn, watching their children play.

However, Mie and Ayase had more privacy here than in the crowded shop.

"So?" The boy began, watching Mie as she leaned on the tree trunk. "What is up with Tomo-kun?"

She snarled "Funny that you ask what is up, Aya-chan, because that is exactly the problem!"

"You mean he can't get it, umm, working?" now it was Ayase's time to blush.

"Hehehe… I wish! He comes back home ,ok? In those crazy hours, ok? And I'm like in bed, after a hectic, 'I wanna kill them all' day, ok? And he gets to bed, like, without a word, such as 'Hey, how was your day? It was crap, thank you…' and he starts reaching out, grabbing and groping and smooching, so I shove him off and, ok? Just get it, Aya-chan, he calls me 'A mean girlfriend'! And he goes all sulky and offended, Gah! Driving me mad!"

Ayase raised an eyebrow in confusion. That's it? That is the big issue that got her all worked up? Kanou-san does that all the time. "Mie-chan…?" He started but she was so into her angry ranting.

"I am the mean girlfriend, Aya-chan! You see, He comes back, straight into bed, not bothering on saying hello, not making even the slightest effort to set me in a romantic mood, and I am the bitchy girlfriend, why not?"

"Mie-chan?"

"How dense could a guy get? A detective, of all people, take a hint, will you! It's not like I was asking for something more then the basics!"

"Mie-chan?"

"What?"

"What has Tomo-kun done wrong?"

The redhead girl ogled Ayase as if he fell from the moon right in front of her.

"Are you for real?" She gasped, disbelieving, but the blonde gave her such an honest, innocent gaze, that gave her the answer. "Ayase-chan, I don't know about you, but I expect some respect from my guy, ok? Attacking me in the middle of the night without even a word of compliment or the most pitiful seduction moves? I… I won't except it, no way! You wanna have your way with me, you gotta put some effort in to it. You got it, kiddo? This is where I draw my line."

"Oh…" was all Ayase could say. He never knew one could draw lines with people, let alone with Kanou-san. No one can darw a line against that man, unless he is willing to see his line stomped upon and brutally erased.

"Ayase?"

"So, are you going to break up with him?"

"With Tomo-kun?" Mie giggled, "Did I sound like I was going to break up with him?"

Ayase nodded in silence, which made the girl giggle some more.

"Oh, boy, you only see things in black and white, do you? Let me tell you, there is a lot more of grey out there in world. No I'm not gonna break up with him, not over this. I love him to death, although he can be such an asshole sometimes. Well, maybe I'm too hard on him, he is having a rough time after the promotion, still this is not a way to treat your lover. You hear me, Ayase-kun? Never let your lover treat you like this. We are human beings, not tools to relieve someone else's pressures. You got that, kiddo?"

Ayase nodded again, not a word spoken.

Mie stated giggling again "And I've just used you to take out my steam, ain't that ironic?"

Ayase lowered his eyes to the grass below him and said nothing. Mie hugged his slender shoulder and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Ok, now, what is it?"

"What is what?" he whispered.

"The big old emergency thingy, that you needed my help with."

"Hmpf… yeah." Ayase struggled. All of a sudden, it didn't look like a good idea anymore, telling her this, and he might as well tell her all about his relationship with Kanou-san. Up until now, he presented Kanou-san to her as his guardian; he was too shamed to tell her the whole story behind everything.

"Come on, Aya-chan!" she tried cheering him up "I told you my shit, now it's your turn! That's what friends are for, ne?"

"You remember the picture I showed you?"

"A picture?"

"The security camera's picture? The guy with the baseball hat?"

"Rings a bell… Oh, yeah, what about it?"

"That guy there, he wants to kill Kanou-san."

Mie smirked "Aya-chan, overdramatic much?"

"I'm not kidding!" The usually timid boy snapped. "Mie-chan, if you don't believe me now, then I'm done talking to you!"

"Ok, ok! You are serious, all right. So…Let's take it to the police and be done with it."

"No! No police!"

Mie frowned "Ok, why not do the natural obvious thing?"

"Because… because…" Ayase blushed "Well, because Kanou-san has enemies in the police, and I.. I've also done an illegal thing…"

"Such as…?" Mie narrowed her eyes.

"Such as tapping into the police database and stealing away a police file." The boy took out the file and his notebook and placed them at her feet.

Now that it was out in the open, Ayase felt kind of relieved, he nearly smiled at the girl, but she looked like she was going to kill him or hug him, just could not make up her mind yet.

"I'm so sorry, Mei-chan. I know it was wrong, but Kanou-san won't listen to me and I think that if I gather more evidences, then I'll have a solid plan, and then he will definitely take me seriously."

"This could get Tomo into trouble, ne?"

"No! If anything happens, I'll come forth and tell whoever needs to know it is my fault. I'll take the responsibility."

She glared at the agitate boy and sighed, "Well, nothing happened yet, so let's not get carried away, Aya-chan. How can I help you?"

"Mie-chan!" It was his turn to charge her with a hug, his beautiful blue eyes filled up with tears.

"Ok, ok… what is it?" Ayase, her small, gentle angel, taking this kind of risk, she wondered, the things you don't know about people…

Ayase needed only few minutes to fill her in on the story, from the strange phone call, through the security guard incident to the police file snitching. It took him by surprise, as to show how little did he know about the threat Kanou-san was under.

"Nothing in the file is extremely relevant." He summed up his difficulties "All I have is a short biography of this man's life before jail. I bet none of the addresses or phone numbers here are updated. I'm not sure even if the people I marked here are dead or alive… and even if so, there is no way of tracking them down."

"You wanna hack the police system again?"

"Mie-chan!"

"Just checking."

"I don't know what to do." the boy sighed again.

They fell into a silent pause, listening to the sound of birds' chirping.

Mie tried her best to come up with something; she tried to think what Tomo-kun would do in their place. He often talked to her about his investigations, but she never really bothered listening, 'maybe I'm a crappy girlfriend after all…'

She always got bored with tiny details; she was more of a global, big picture person. However, Tomo did say something that she liked once. He said 'when an investigation is stuck in one end, that means you have to go from another end and meet in the middle.'

"Aya-kun…"

"Yeah?" The boy came to life again.

"Aya-chan, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Umm… Yes, I guess…"

"Aya-chan, how well do you know Kanou-san?"

"Kanou-san? But why?"

"Because, if that man wants to kill him; it is only reasonable to think the have a link between them, ne? Something they share in their past that made that man angry and wanting revenge. It will help if you snoop around Kanou's past, don't you think?"

"Umm… This is logical."

"I bet the key to this mystery lays closer than you think, Aya-chan."

The blonde boy gulped, he knew nothing about that man's past. The man who was sleeping with him every night; the man who caused him so much pain but also so much joy, was a total enigma to him. 'Do I really want to know Kanou's past?' Ayase asked himself but could not answer; he had a bad feeling about it, about what was lurking in the shadows, waiting to be found.

"You've helped me a lot, Mie-chan!" Ayase started picking up the papers and put it back in his backpack.

"So soon?" She pouted "But it was just starting to get interesting ..."

"I gotta go." he said, and it was not a total lie, his reservoir of courage was depleting fast, he needed a break.

"I'm sorry, we will continue later, ok?" He got up and ready, leaving her no choice.

"Fine, don't get into troubles without me, ok?"

"Ok." he smiled.

"I think I'm gonna nap here a little." She said. "So nice in here."

"Yup, I'll go back to the road to catch a cab."

"See you later, ne?"

"Later, Mie-chan!"

He watched the girl as she lay on the soft grass, closing her eyes to enjoy the soft breeze.

Ayase smiled again and left. 'Such a big help' he was grateful ' she really saved me.' but he could not help but wonder again, does he really want to know about Kanou's past. What was about it that made his stomach shrink with pain, what was there to be so afraid of?

He passed by some snoring bushes, as he let his mind wander. Hold it right there! Snoring bushes? What the hell? Coming closer to the source of those sounds, he spotted a white sport shoe, popping out of the bush. Looks like someone found refuge from the heat under the shads of those bushes and decided to take a nap.

Ayase could not resist sneaking a peek at that man. He leaned forwards, quietly, not to disturb that man's slumber.

What he saw made him gasp with surprise. He recognized that guy as soon as he saw him. It was none other than Isao-kun, the university thug that made his life miserable. No mistake with the bleached spiky hair and the golden ring on his finger. He was sleeping, head down on the ground, using his folded shirt as a pillow, with an empty bottle of alcohol next to him.

'Figures' Ayase hummed to himself, but that site was disturbing in more than one way. Isao-kun wore no shirt on his body, which left his muscular back bare, and on it, there was a tattoo. Not as elaborate as the one Aida Osamu possessed, but unmistakably, the same, identical one. Isao-kun, connected to Aida? How?

He wanted a picture of that tattoo, so he brought his cell phone out of his bag. It started ringing as soon as he got it out of the bag. "Shit!" Ayase dropped the phone with surprise.

He had nothing to worry about; a drunk's sleep is deep and not so easily disturbed. Isao-kun kept sleeping and snoring as Ayase answered the call, walking away.

"Ayase-kun?" a familiar, female voice.

"Yes?"

"Ayase-kun!" the woman on the other side wept.

"Someya-san? What is wrong?" He finally recognized her, but why was she so upset?

"Where are you? Kuba will call you soon; he is on his way to pick you up."

"Someya-san, are you crying?" Ayase whispered, getting more and more anxious. "Someya-san, please tell me what ha…."

"It's Kanou-san!" She cried. "He is fine, Aya-chan, don't worry… but…. but…"

"But what?"

"He is in the hospital, there was an accident."

He did not get a chance to recover, another call was waiting for him, and he did not know how to switch between them.

"Someya-san, it's Kuba-san on the other line, I have to hang up."

"Ok, Aya-chan…" The woman sniffled "Just… just hurry…"


	7. Speeding up

The ride to the hospital seemed like forever and all the way there Ayase bombarded poor Homare with questions he could not answer.

"Ayaes-san, I got the news only ten minutes before I called you." Said the older twin and slammed the horn.

Ayase sighed and looked out the window; the mid-day traffic downtown Tokyo was hopelessly slow that even a snail could reach the hospital before they do. The teen sighed again and leaned back on the soft-leathered chair, trying to relax with the music playing on the radio and the cool air flowing from the air conditioner.

Someya-san said he is fine, so that means he is fine, no? But what if she is wrong? Or if his condition has been worsen? Oh, no, what will happen then? Ayase pushed his collar zipper down, for he had troubles breathing.

"Come on, You stupid son of a bitch!" Homare honked the horn again "who taught you how to drive, you bloody idiot?" The man near Ayase practically screamed.

"Kuba-san?" Ayase ogled him with dismay.

Homera resumed his cold posture and fixed his sunglasses on his face. "Is the music ok? Do you want me to switch stations?"

"The music is fine." Ayase hummed and looked out the window again. Was there a snail on the side of the road, smiling and waving at them as he passed them by?

Homare pushed on the breaks all of a sudden making Ayase yelp in fear.

"Ugly old hag, get off the road!"

"Kuba-san?"

"Is the temperature too cold for you, Aya-chan?"

oOOo

"Kanou Somuku." Kuba repeated for the seventh time after the receptionist misspelled the name twice and answered three phone calls at the same time.

"The six's floor, room 271, which is three corridors to your left down from the elevator."

"Thank you." Homare bowed. "Come, Aya-chan."

"Yes."

They entered the elevator in silence; Ayase actually bit his tongue not to ask more useless questions. As soon as the door opened on the six's floor they both came out rushing, almost slipping on the smooth tiles.

The smell of drugs and disinfectors sent Ayase back to the days he was a small child, visiting his dying mother at the hospital. He felt dizzy and Homare had to grab him to prevent him from a fall.

"Don't walk so fast."

"Thank you, Homare-san."

"Kuba-san, Aya-chan, there you are!" somebody cried in agony.

Someya-san stood out there in the white corridor like a bloodstain with her brilliant red Kimono. "Oh, so good to see you two, thank god you are here!" she rushed to them and much to Kuba's surprise she charged at him with a hug and started weeping on his broad shoulder.

"There, there…" the older twin petted her long dark hair, his face turning red to match her Kimono.

"Horrible, so horrible! Poor Kanou-kun!"

"Someya-san, what happened?" Ayase asked gasping.

"A car accident, Aya-chan, a terrible accident! Kanou barely got out of there alive!"

"Is he hurt?" Ayase felt the tears flooding up his eyes "How bad is it?"

Someya left the Kuba brother and grabbed Ayase's slender shoulders instead. Her expressive eyes said it all; she breathed deeply and hugged him. Ayase could smell her sweet perfume as she whispered to his ear.

"We must be strong now, Aya-chan, you hear me?" She sniffled, shivering "We must be strong because after all… these could be the last hours in Kanou's life!"

"Would you calm down already, you crazy okama?" came a most familiar baritone voice.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase whined, tears flowing freely on his pretty face. The small boy dashed into the arms of the man that sat on a wheelchair.

Kanou embraced him with a reassuring force and kissed his soft cheek. Ayase was so happy to be wrapped in those strong arms, and to be engulfed in Kanou's scent again, he leaned against the strong torso, trembling and sobbing.

"Shush, dear boy, calm down, I'm fine, everything is fine…" Kanou petted the golden hair and kissed the wet cheeks again and again.

Someya glared at Kanou coldly and brushed her Kimono. "You have a head injury." She said, "You know how unpredictable those things can be, you might die any moment now."

"Well, we didn't find any evidence of internal bleeding," said the doctor that accompanied Kanou-san and Ayase lifted up his eyes to great her.

"You say Kanou-san is all right, Sensei?" Ayase asked, trembling.

"So far everything looks good." She smiled and wrote something on her sheet. "Kanou-san will not die just yet."

Someya pouted, "Well, one can always hope."

"Ok, I'm off now..." said the doctor, "Kanou-san, I'll have you scanned again tomorrow's morning and if nothing changes you may go home."

"Glad to hear that, thank you Satou-sensei." Kanou said.

The woman blushed and bowed slightly "You're welcomed, Kanou-san, just remember to get plenty of rest and may I remind you not to…"

"Eat hospital food?"

"No, not to…"

"Pinch the nurses."

"Well, yes but also please don't…"

"Push all the elevator bottons?"

"Kanou-san, please do not smoke here again!"

"Oh, that one…" he mumbled silently, "Damn smoke alarms."

"See you tomorrow." The doctor bowed again and left.

"That is wonderful news!" Ayase hugged Kanou firmly "I got so scared…"

Kanou looked into those beautiful blue eyes still shiny with tears and a faint smile rose on his lips "Sit down, Aya-chan, let me give you a ride to my room."

"But… I'll hurt you…"

"No you won't, Aya-chan, hop on."

"Umm… well… ok." Ayase blushed and sat in Kanou's lap.

Kanou looked at Homare, who looked away.

"What are you waiting for, Kuba-san, drive!"

"Yes sir." Homare mumbled and grabbed the wheelchair handles. Someya opened her fan and waved it nervously, the sound of her high heels stamping echoed the hall.

"My room…" Kanou pointed at the door and Homare turned the chair towards it.

Someya was the first to open the door, and she let out an appreciative sound of wow "Looks like a hotel suite, sweetie."

"Do you think I'll be placed with the commoners, stupid Okama? What good is money if you don't us it?"

Ayase got off Kanou's lap and entered the room himself, Someya was right this place was luxurious. The room was almost as spacious as their living room; it had a very large bed in the middle, sheeted with caramel sateen linen, few coffee colored leather sofas were placed near it, a huge LCD television was hung on the wall, and a silver trolley awaited by the door, loaded with beverages and seafood of the highest quality.

"Turn on the air conditioner, Kuba-san." Kanou ordered.

"Yes sir."

While Kuba searched for the remote control, Someya looked at Kanou with narrow eyes. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked as he got out the wheelchair and sat on the sofa, grabbing on the laptop that lay on it.

Kanou gave her an innocent look "Work." he replayed, "I don't want to fall behind."

"Move your sweet behind and get into bed, now!" She screamed. "You heard what the doctor said; she said you need plenty of rest!"

"I just wanted to do a quick check on the…"

"No!"

"Come on, Okama, it is only a…"

"No!"

"What's wrong with…"

"No!"

"Just …"

"No! Off to bed, now!"

"Fine, you crazy homo…"

Ayase looked at the bickering and could not help but giggle. It was obvious Someya had won, and Kanou reluctantly dragged himself into bed, and he was pouting, for the first time in his life, Ayase actually saw Kanou pouting, it was precious.

The man covered himself in the silken blanket and glared at Someya. "Are you happy now?"

"Good boy!" Someya smirked, "and don't you dare come out of there until tomorrow, you hear me?"

"When does your club open up?" Kanou asked.

"I have to be there at ten tonight, why?"

"Man, that's more then eight hours to go…" Kanou whispered and stretched his hands. His glare fell on his beautiful boy "Ayase-chan, come sit next to me, do you like my room?"

"Yes." but it was unfair because normal people will never be treated that way.

Ayase came sitting on the edge of Kanou's bed, but the man snatched him into a cuddle. Ayase yelped, Kanou smirked and kissed the boy softly on his lips.

"Now I've got everything I need." he said in a sexy voice. "I got my TV, and my food and my Ayase… What else do I need? Huh?" Hs gaze scanned the room "I need nothing more…except for this broomstick. Kuba-san, can you fetch this broom for me? "

"Huh?" Ayase peeked at Kanou and nearly tapped him on the head, for the first time he really started to worry about that injury.

"Kuba-san, you heard me, I want the broomstick." Kanou insisted.

"What do you need it for?" Homare grunted, "The cleaning lady must have forgotten it in here…"

"Broomstick now or I kill you!" Kanou roared.

"All right, all right!" Homare picked it up and placed it near Kanou's bed.

Now with the close proximity of the broom the man looked much more relaxed and content.

"So…." Someya settled on the sofa "Can you tell us what happened?"

Kanou sighed, carelessly petting Ayase's golden hair "I really don't remember much."

"You must remember something." She insisted.

"Well, I was on my way to a meeting outside of Tokyo, in the countryside. I remember exiting the highway when… I don't know…" Kanou pulled out a smoking package out of his pocket and placed a cigarette in his mouth. "I was speeding, I always do…" He said , now searching for a lighter. "I remember that I suddenly lost control over the car…" he said lighting up his cigarette, "probably a flat tire; that is my best guess."

"Kanou-san…" Ayaes whispered, "You cannot smoke in here…"

As expected, he was completely ignored but the smoke set up the smoke alarm placed on the ceiling and it started beeping with a horrific high-pitch sound.

While everyone else winced, Kanou-san responded simply by grabbing the broomstick and slamming it up until the alarmed was smashed into little bits and died out, then Kanou put the broom down, smirking.

"Were was I? Yeah, the airbags saved my life when the car crushed into a tree. I was lucky; I did not even break my nose, just minor cuts and bruises, very lucky."

"You lucky bastard…" Someya hummed and the door slammed open.

"Nii-san! How are you, poor guy? Do not fear, Gion's here! And he has porn!" Gion burst in the room, and all eyes glared scolding at him.

"Oh, you're all here too…" he blushed and put down the DVD he brought on the trolley "Hey guys, Kanou-san, how are you?"

Kanou sucked on his cigarette and exhaled the smoke on Gion's face as he leaned over to great him. "Fine and you?"

"Aya-chan!" Gion smiled at the boy peeping out of the blanket "You are here too?"

"Yup, he's here, I don't need porn." Kanou said with a dry voice.

"Sure you don't." Gion smiled "Seems like nothing here is broken. I was worried, you know, I tried to imagine what will happen to me if say…I broke my right arm, getting along without my right hand, you know…"

"I can break it for you." Kanou-san kindly suggested.

Gion giggled, wiping a sweat drop off his forehead. "A fender-bender, huh?"

"Nop, that car is a goner."

"Which one? Not that beautiful jag? The one with the sunroof? The convertible? "

"That's the one."

"Something in my eye…" Gion sniffled "Excuse me…"

"Bathroom's there." Someya pointed out.

Gion entered the bathroom and gave out a whistle "You've got a fucking Jacuzzi in here! I hate my life!" he wailed.

oOOo

After Gion calmed down, they all set to eat the food from the trolley, which was mostly clams and crabs they also had a cold beer to accompany it. Gion suggested they'll watch the porn DVD he brought with him, but Kanou refused his offer, instead they turned on the TV and caught the end of a very important baseball match. After that, Someya had to go to her club and the older Kuba volunteered to drive her there.

Gion stayed a bit more, he and Kanou played cards. They tried to teach it to Ayase but he got bored and gave it up. At midnight, Gion said his goodbye as well and left Ayase and Kanou on their own.

Ayase peeked out of the window at the traffic below it was surprisingly quite now, but then Ayase remembered this was a private section of the hospital so naturally it was not noisy.

"Let's go to sleep, Aya-chan." came Kanou's voice from bed.

"You don't want to take a bath first?" the boy asked.

"No, sweetie, I'll pass, just turn off the lights and come to bed, it has been such an intensive day, I'm exhausted."

"Me too." Ayase sighed and switched the light off. He climbed up the bed into the awaiting arms of the older man.

Kanou placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and squeezed his slender body hard. "I'm glad you agreed to stay here with me tonight, thank you."

"You're welcomed; just promise me one thing, Kanou-san…"

"What is it, baby?"

"Please don't go speeding again."

"Well' I'll try my best." Kanou murmured, "After I stop smoking…"

"Kanou-san." Ayase whimpered suddenly. "I was so afraid today; I thought I was going to lose you! I'll die if I lose you!"

"Aya-chan…" Kanou nearly moaned. He hugged the boy strongly, showering him with tender kisses. "I'm not planning on dying any time soon."

Ayase could not help it, once his tears started coming down, he had no power to stop them. Kanou held him tight, caressing him, massaging his slender back and shoulders, but he stayed quiet, he just let Ayase cry himself to sleep.

oOOo

It was the break of dawn as someone turned the doorknob and entered the room. Kanou was wide-awake, smoking his cigarette, waiting for this meeting.

"Come in, Misao-san." He said whispering.

"Kanou-sama…" the younger twin bowed deeply and set on the sofa, glaring on the sleeping boy, snuggled on Kanou's chest.

"Well?"

"Is it safe to talk in front of Aya-chan?" Misao asked.

Kanou smiled at the mention of the boy's name, he sent his fingers stroking the soft golden hair. "Speak quietly, he won't wake up."

But Kanou-san was wrong, Ayase was perfectly awake, he just pretended to be asleep because he knew they were going to talk about something important, even crucial, and they will only speak if he puts on a convincing act. He yawned softly and rolled off Kanou, turning his back on them, maybe that would make them more talkative.

"I am waiting." Kanou rushed the younger Kuba brother to speak.

"We have the test results, you were right. Someone did shoot at your car today. We found two bullets."

"Identification?"

"Colt point 45, semiautomatic, not registered."

"I see…" Kanou placed the cigarette in his mouth again and inhaled deeply. "We should raise the level of security; tell Homera that as from tomorrow on we will all carry guns 24/7."

"Hai."

"And place Aya-chan under protection too, I want an eye on him all the time, even at the university. We must keep him safe."

"Hai."

"Misao-san, one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Can you arrange a meeting for me with Yamaguchi Hayate?"

"The ringleader of the Hana group, why? He is a very dangerous man, why would you want to talk with him?"

"Aida Osamu."

"What about him?"

"I am sure he is the one who tried to kill me. It is only natural that I'll take this to his former boss, no?"

"What are you intending to do?"

Kanou finished his smoke and crushed the butt in the ashtray. "Last time I took pity on that son of a bitch, and this is how he rewards me… this time I will show him no mercy, Kuba-san, I'll get Hayate's permission and then I'm going to kill that motherfucker."


	8. Dealing with goons

Ayase woke up to a wave of pleasure washing all over him. At first, he could not explain the origin of this wonderful sensation; but it came from below, something moist and hot, sinfully sucked on his….

"Morning, Aya-chan." Kanou stopped his activity only of a second to greet the boy. He sent a dark sexy smirk toward the blushing teen and then opened his mouth wide again to swallow Ayase's manhood and continue this shameless act.

"What are you doing? S-stop!" Ayase mind was completely alerted now; he realized that he was completely naked. How did they end up like this? The last thing he remembered was Misao-san leaving the room and then falling asleep exhausted.

"Wait a second, Kanou-san, please!" Ayase started squirming under the man's massive body, kicking and moaning at the same time.

"Give it up!" Kanou's voice echoed in the room "You cannot get away; you might as well relax and enjoy yourself."

At the back of his mind, Ayase knew Kanou was right, but something about this was pure humiliation to him, he refused to surrender that easily so he kept arching his back, trying to get up.

Kanou's hands came grabbing his shoulders, restraining him with his overwhelming strength and at the same time Kanou's tongue and lips were still gently sucking, licking, and coaxing uncontrolled moans from the boy.

Ayase decided to stop his pathetic attempts of resisting after realizing he was no match to Kanou's strong arms and skilful mouth. He relaxed his body and loosened his limbs on the soft mattress; it felt like floating.

Ayase gave in to Kanou completely, and in return, the man released his tight grip on the slender shoulders.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase gasped, closing his eyes. He could feel Kanou's talented tongue licking his organ from base to head, eliciting wonderful tingling sensation.

Ayase was so petit; Kanou could easily take him whole into his mouth, including the delicate sack that his teeth were nibbling on softly.

"Haa!" Ayase gasped again as he felt two well-lubricated fingers crawling their way into his small hole.

Those invading colossal fingers only intensify the pleasure Ayase was experiencing. Such an embarrassment to know that a male can actually enjoy such an absolute take over, Ayase never knew he would learn to welcome this penetration with an open delight, letting this perfect stranger dominate him completely.

The fingers moved inside him, searching for his special spot.

"Kanou-sa…Ngh… Haaa!"

Kanou leered knowing he found the right place, and he kept on shoving his fingers in and out of the boy, pressing against that pleasure point with no mercy.

"Oh god… Haa…. So close…" Ayase moaned, eyes glaring feverishly at the ceiling.

Kanou said nothing; he just kept on sucking and moving his fingers within the hot body, stretching Ayase's tiny posterior hole.

Soon it became too much for the little boy to take, he screamed, jerking his body with violence, and came into Kanou's mouth.

"Sorry…" The boy whimpered and blushed. He really hated dirtying Kanou like that, but the man did not seemed to mind, in fact, he was smirking and sensually licking his lips, not letting even one drop of liquid escape his throat.

"Was it good, Aya-chan?" Kanou's honey coated voice poured down on the boy's ear, followed by the wet hot tongue licking it.

Ayase could do nothing but whimper, mumbling half-coherent words.

"Let's see if you are ready for me now." Kanou continued, rising above the trembling boy, grabbing each supple ankle with his big hands, slowly spreading the legs apart.

Ayase averted his gaze blushing; he did not want to meet the intense lust burning inside Kanou's dark eyes.

"Such a beautiful view." Kanou whispered in awe.

Ayase knew that the man could see everything; he could see his creamy inner thighs, his dripping organ and quivering scrotum, he could see the pale mounds of his buttocks and the pink puckered hole between them. Ayase could hide nothing from this searing gaze, he tried a kick but it was hopeless for Kanou's strong grip did not let him go.

'Let his see' Ayase's eyes filled up with tears 'He own your body, let him see everything'.

Kanou glared at Ayase's pink hole that was opening and closing like a tiny mouth. "I think it is calling me, Aya-chan, your body is so hungry now, it begs me to fill you up."

"Kanou-san, please let go of… Haaa!" Ayase's plea turned into a scream, once Kanou shoved himself in with one powerful thrust.

"You see?" Kanou celebrated his victory "Your body was truly staved, devouring me whole so easily…"

"Kanou-san!" Ayase moaned, lost again, not knowing if he wanted an escape or a release.

"Relax, enjoy the ride." Kanou advised him gently, as if the poor boy had another choice.

The huge man above him began a slow rhythm, in and out of his body. Ayase could feel the massive cock slamming in and out of him, getting deeper with every powerful thrust, so deep he was afraid that he will get hurt, but Kanou-san never hurt him, wild as his desire was, he never inflicted pain upon his beautiful boy.

Ayase knew he could trust this fierce, untamed beast completely, so he gave in, again, and let pleasure run its course.

Kanou moved inside him with skill, hitting his prostate gland relentlessly, sending him to pure, blinding bliss.

"Kanou… I'm…. I'm coming again!" Ayase screamed and a jet of seed gushed out of his small member. It tainted Kanou's chest, but the man did not mind it. He gave Ayase a dazzling smile and continued thrusting, pounding into the tight heat ever more intensely, gaining speed and power.

Ayase lay back on the mattress, trying to stay relaxed and open up to this repetitive penetration, until Kanou found his own release and spilled his seed within Ayase with a strong hot stream.

Kanou fell on the bed, next to Ayase, panting heavily, smirking still. He opened his mouth to say something but a knock came on his door.

"Kanou-sama, your release forms have arrived."

"Thank Doctor, but I thing I need few more minutes before I can have another release." Kanou-san replied.

"W-what?"

Ayase could imagine the poor doctor on the other side of the door getting all blushed and embarrassed. Kanou winked at Ayase, and the beautiful boy pouted, can't this man stop being a pervert of at least one second?

"Yes sir…Take your time…." The doctor on the other side chocked a bit "The forms will be waiting for you at the reception."

"Thank you so much," Answered Kanou, "have a nice day!"

oOOo

"Nasty day!" Mie-chan pouted, sipping her coffee.

"Still so hot." Ayase agreed.

They were seated at the university cafeteria, after having a Gym-class and unfortunately, the air conditioner broke down. Mie was the lucky one, she made it to the swimming team and spent the last couple of hours in the cool pool, but Ayase was not as fortunate, he was in the tennis club, and he was swimming in his own sweat. The tennis practice was not so good today and the team caption scolded him for his poor performance, but Ayase could not explain the caption that his ability to run around was compromised today due to other activities involving shoving thick objects up his ass.

"So, who's the goon?" Mie smiled at her friend.

"A goon? What goon?"

"That one, in the black suit, like a drowned cat in his own sweat, the poor thing, should we buy him an ice cream?"

Ayase followed Mie's glare and ended up looking at the bulky, scary looking guy that was his bodyguard sitting few tables away from them. If Kanou made that poor guy follow him all day, he should have at least allow him to dress up more lightly to suit the weather, although a goon is less frightening in shorts and sandals, Ayase guessed.

"He is my bodyguard," Ayase explained, "Kanou thought I need one because of the Aida Osamu situation."

"I see, well maybe that was a wise move, I mean, since the dude tried to whack Kanou in his own car. Dude got guts…"

"Yup, but don't say those things out loud, Mie-chan, the goon might hear you and I'm not supposed to know all this."

"I hear you." Mie-chan sipped on her coffee again, reading the free newspaper that was dispensed at the cafeteria.

Ayase gulped his milkshake in silence and wondered if he should invite his bodyguard to an ice cream, but the image of this overgrown man licking on the cream was absurd so he gave it up.

"Oh, no… so icky." Mie suddenly said, never lifting her gaze from the newspaper.

"What is it?"

"This Aida Osamu guy is a one busy fellow."

"Yes, trying to kill Kanou-san and all."

"Check this out…" the girl cleared her throat "Early this morning the police broke into an apartment, after receiving complains about a strong smell of stench from neighbors. In the apartment, they found a body in an advanced stage of decomposition. It was established that the victim, Imai Kenji, was shot to death about three days ago. The police authorities are investigating the murder, which is probably Yakuza related, and will give further updates as the inquiry progresses…" She finished quoting the news and lifted her gaze towards Ayase. "The guy who called you and tried to warn Kanou-san; what was his name again?"

"Imai…" Ayase gasped. He reached for his bag, where he kept the police file all the time and pulled the papers out. "Imai…" He repeated, "I have that name highlighted." He flipped the pages up and down until he found what he was looking for.

"Mind the goon, Ayase-kun." Mie warned him, but the bodyguard was more troubled by the heat of the day than by Ayase's actions.

"Here- Imai Kanji, also known as 'the rat', a smalltime drug dealer and a member of the Hana group. Aida-san was also in the Hana group, which is how they connect."

"And how is Kanou-san connected?" Mie asked. "Kanou is not Yakuza, right?"

Ayase blushed. "I… I don't think so…" as intimate his relationship with Kanou-san was; that man was still a complete stranger to him.

"I told you, you must dig into Kanou's past if you want your answers."

"I know, Mie-chan, but… Kanou-san is not the kind of person you could ask too many questions, you know."

"Sounds like you are afraid of him." The girl stated coldly.

Ayase lowered his head in embossment; she was right on the spot.

"You know, time is not exactly on our side." She continued, "That Aida-dude, he means business, and he is probably a trained killer, as you can tell by now. If you want to help Kanou-san you have to gather some guts and ask him some questions."

"I… I'm gonna hit the showers, Mie-chan, see you later."

"Later." She smiled and sighed as the boy left.

oOOo

Ayase hurried to the boys' showers, which he knew were deserted by this time of the day, he nearly opened the door but then he changed his mind and turned around again.

"Do you mind?" he asked the goon, who followed him like a shadow "I want my privacy, please."

"Ayase-san." The man straightened up obediently "I'll wait on the outside, how much time you need?"

"Twenty minutes." Ayase sighed. "Please don't take out the gun in public."

"Yes, sir. I'll give you twenty minutes, but if you're not back by then, I'm stepping in."

"Agreed."

Ayase opened the door again and entered the showers, and they were empty as he predicted. He was relieved to find himself alone at last. He placed his bag in one of the lockers, got rid of his sweat soaked tennis suit and tossed it on the bench. Naked and caring a towel, he entered one of the shower cabins and used only the coldest water on his body.

It was pure bliss, under a fresh cascade of water; he regretted limiting himself to only twenty minutes, he could have stayed there all day if it was up to him, but then the goon will barge in and spoil his fun.

Ten minutes passed and he could hear the door squeaking open and sounds of heavy footsteps echoing the locker room. This was one impatient bodyguard, Ayase pouted; Kanou-san could not spare him a Kuba brother so he had to put up with this stranger.

Ayase wrapped the towel around his slender body and stepped out of the shower.

"I asked you to wait outside…" he started, but then he realized there was a different kind of a goon entering the lockers room. A bleached hair one, clad in a black leather jacket. "Isao-kun…" Ayase gasped and took two steps backwards.

The pierced lips curved up with a smile. "Look who's here, squirrel. What a nice surprise."

Ayase clenched his hands on the rim of his towel, as if Isao was already trying to strip it away. "What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.

"Taking a shower, I though it would not be busy here at this hour, I guess I was wrong." Isao leered at the boy.

"I'll finish right away." Ayase mumbled, although he did not wish to take off the towel in front of his lustful gaze.

Isao smirked and approached the blonde boy, forcing his to take steps backwards until Ayase bumped into the lockers and had no other way to go.

Isao's smirk became a deep chuckle, even without his pack of thugs; Isao was a scary guy, Ayase bit on his lips, hopelessly wanting to escape this situation.

"Let me have a look at you, squirrel…" Isao whispered in a low voice, grabbing Ayase by his chin, forcing the boy to look into his eyes, Ayase gulped, trying not to tremble, Isao was so near now, and so close Ayase could feel his body heat and smell the odor of black leather mixed with male sweat. "You know, you are such a beautiful thing, every night when I jerk off I think about you." Isao whispered and lowered his face towards Ayase, their lips almost brushed together "What are you going to do about it, squirrel?"

Isao's hands roamed their way to Ayase's slim waist, it will not take long before he remove the towel off him and he had about ten good minutes before the goon steps in, plant of time for a rape.

Ayase had to think, and think fast. He took a deep breath and stopped Isao's hands from tugging the towel down.

"You cannot stop me." Isao chuckled again. "You are not strong enough…"

"I can stop you, all right!" Ayase could not believe the words actually slipped through his lips. "I can go to the dean and tell him all about your out of school activities!"

Isao's fingers froze and the man looked up at Ayase, his smirk gave way to a cold glare. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I know you are a member of the Hana group. You try to hide your Yakuza tattoo, that is why you came to the showers just now, but I saw it. I saw it yesterday, when you were drunk at the park. I can get you into real troubles, let go of me!"

"You won't dare!" Isao grained his teeth, tightening his grip on the boy.

Ayase knew that if he breaks eye contact now, all is lost. He gathered all his courage not to look away. "Try me." he said, trying to mimic Kanou's confidence.

It worked! Ayase was astonished as Isao pouted and averted his gaze.

"Fine, squirrel." Isao stepped away from Ayase, releasing him from his hold.

Ayase watched with amazement, panting still, he could not believe Isao was backing down, after all the suffering this man has put him through; he was backing down so easily? Amazement changed into rage, Isao must not get away so fast.

"I'm not done with you!" Ayase headed himself say.

Isao looked at him puzzled. "Look, just chill alright? I was out of line, I'm sorry; please don't tell the dean anything, if I lose my scholarship, I will never have a chance to finish my degree."

"You should have thought of it before you molested me."

Isao slammed his fist into a locker, angry and somewhat terrified "Man, please, I beg you! I'll do anything, Ayase-kun, please…"

"Anything…" Ayase whispered as a new idea came to mind. "Well…You can do something for me."

"What?" Isao pouted.

"I'll call it even if you do it."

"What?"

"I need to find out about a guy named Aida Osamu, You know him?"

"Aida Osamu? I think so, yes. There a famous story about him circling in the group, although I don't know what it is. But I know somebody in the group who can tell it to you, if you want."

"Yes." Ayase's heart almost leaped with excitement "Take me to him, and we will call it even."

"Deal." Isao sighed with relief "You've changed, squirrel, you know that?"

"What?" Ayase blushed at the compliment.

"I like it, though," Isao smiled "You are much sexier then before."

"Isao-san!" Ayase's blush deepened.

Isao smirked again, "I'll let you change alone. Talk to you later." and with that Isao left the shower room, leaving Ayase alone with his pounding heart.


	9. The Nightly Lily

"Purple?"

"Yeah, I think it fits your gorgeous blue eyes, don't you agree? Here, done, take a look in the mirror." Mie finished fixing the wig on his head and took a step backwards; she wore a proud smile on her face.

Ayase breathed deeply and turned to the mirror, where he saw a stunning beauty, he needed few moments to realize that he was staring at his own reflection. He also realized with a pinch of sorrow that he looked like a flat-chested girl.

"We need to find you a dress and fix your make up and then we are good to go."

"Remind me why do I have to dress up as a girl again?" Ayase mumbled.

"Because your hideous bodyguard is waiting downstairs at the lobby and we don't want him to tug along, do we? He'll never suspect two girls heading downtown parting, he'll think you stayed all night at my place, eating snacks and playing 'Guitar hero'. Am I a genius or what?"

"A true mastermind…" Ayase looked at the beaming girl, so excited about their night out as if they were going to her favorite rock band concert and not to a Yakuza packed underground nightclub. Tomo had a night shift and the poor guy had no idea what his girlfriend was up to, saying he will be pissed off if he finds out was an understatement, Kanou would probably go berserk too, if he knew, that is why their disguise must be perfect.

Ayase picked up a comb and started brushing his blazing wig, while Mie wiggled herself into a tiny black dress that matched her new jet-black hair; she looked like a hot, sexy witch.

"Let me do your makeup." she said, "I don't want you to look like a drag queen."

"Mie-chan, what should I wear?"

"Mmm…. I think I have a fabulous pink dress for you. It's a little too tight on me, but I'm sure it will be a perfect fit for you, I just need to remember where I've stashed it…"

Mie opened her closet and started pulling out the outfits, and throw them on her bed, but none was the pink dress she was seeking, so she got up on her toes to reach the upper shelves where she stored boxes.

"Mie-chan, watch it!" Ayase tried to warn her, but he was too late.

A box fell down from a high shelf, scattering its contents all over the bedroom floor. It was toys, colorful sex toys, lots of them.

Mie blushed horrible, Ayase could not help but giggle, which made the poor girl blush even more.

"It's Tomo's stuff!" Mie nearly screamed, "He's the pervert, not me!"

"It's ok…" Ayase continued laughing, "Kanou-san has a collection too; you should see his stuff and then figure out who the real pervert is …"

Mie lifted up her gaze towards him, puzzled, and he gasped, what did he just say? Was there any way to take it back? No chance, the damage was done, she already put two and two together.

"That man is sleeping with you, ne, Ayase?"

It was the boy's turn to blush; he gulped and lowered his head.

"You two have sex!" She repeated herself, this time making a statement, not asking.

Ayase nodded, blushing still, he could not return her gaze.

"I knew it..." she declared dramatically, "Guardian, my ass!"

"It's…it's more complicated the- then you think." Ayase stuttered.

"Is it? Why hide this from me, Aya-chan? I'm not homophobic, you should know by now. You should have trusted me more! I'm hurt!"

"B-but you don't even like Kanou-san."

"Your point is…?"

"I'm sorry." was all Ayase could say.

A sound of a text message interrupted them. Mie picked up her phone to look at it and frowned. "Isao-kun is waiting at the parking lot, we'd better hurry."

"Mie-chan…"

"We can talk about it later. Man, you really pissed me off! and here I thought we are best friends and that we have no secrets between us. I never hid anything from you… Gah, the timing sucks! Now we are heading to a fucking Yakuza lair. You own me the whole story, mister!"

"I'll tell you everything, promise." Ayase sniffled.

"I hope you mean it, here is the dress, put it on."

oOOo

The thug who was supposed to guard Ayase sat in the lobby and smiled at the pair as they came out of the elevator.

"Hey, pretty ladies, where are you going?"

"Out," Mie answered giggling. "Kabukicho."

The overgrown man sighed, "Oh, the sleepless town… wish I could join you, but I'm on duty, have fun girls."

"We will, we will, thank you." Mie giggled, making stupid facial expressions that males, for some reason, considered cute. She grabbed Ayase by his hand and tugged him away.

He did not know if to feel relieved or insulted, because the guard did not even suspect him, after all, this guy followed him around for two day now, shouldn't he at lease recognize his face?

"That was easy." Mie commented as if reading his mind. They came downstairs to the open parking lot, where there was only one car with its headlights on.

"Here is Isao-kun!" she pointed out at the young man, leaning on the beat-up red Toyota, his bleached hair shone with an orange halo beneath the streetlamp; he was smoking his cigarette in a calm manor, but actually he was very nervous.

"Can I help you, girls?" he asked the two beauties who stopped and stared at him.

"Isao-san, it's us!" Mie answered.

"No fucking way!" he chuckled; smoke escaping quickly through his pierced nostrils. "Squirrel, is that you? Damn, you're a hot looking chick! How did you…"

"A bra stuffed with socks on the upstairs and duck-tape downstairs." Mie explained without blinking but she made Ayase blush horribly in the process.

"Mie-chan!" he tried scolding her, squirming.

"Good job." Isao laughed.

"Thank you." Mie smirked.

"Can we go now?" Ayase hissed through clenched teeth.

Isao nodded, he took one more breath of nicotine and his face became more serious "Look, you guys, before we go there are some things you need to know to keep you safe, ok? This is no regular nightclub that we go to, we are going to a private Yakuza club and there will be some scary people there. Now, I'm just a small fry chimpira, you know what I mean? A low ranked foot soldier, so if you fuck things up, I probably won't be able to protect you."

"What are you trying to say?" Mie asked.

"Lay low, let me do all the talking, and the most important thing is- never ask any questions, ok? Never! Just look stupid and pretty and follow my lead." Isao finished his cigarette and tossed it on the asphalt floor, and then he opened the car's door and waited for them to get in. Ayase took two steps forwards, but Mie stopped him, gazing at Isao with searing eyes.

"How can we trust you?" she asked, "As far as I know, you may lead us to a trap."

Isao snorted at the accusation "Look babe, this is what Ayase wants, and you know that I didn't exactly volunteered. Besides, I'm taking my chances here too, ok? Yakuza will not appreciate Katagi coming snooping around, and they will be very angry if they find out I brought civilians there. If you feel like backing down now, it is fine by me."

"No, I want to do this." Ayase said in a quiet voice but full of determination. "I want to know more about that Aida Osamu. You said you'll get us to a man who knew him. I want to meet that guy."

Isao smiled at him "Yup, I can do that, get in."

Ayase throw a questioning look at Mie before entering the car, she was still at unease.

"If you lead us to a trap, I swear I'll get the place swamped with police officers."

Isao rolled his eyes impatiently "Yeah, whatever… get in."

oOOo

The ride was surprisingly quiet. Mei-chan sat in her place with hands across her chest. Ayase wondered if she was angry with him for keeping such a major secret from her, he wanted to explain his actions but he was not going to start this chat in Isao's car. Isao too was jumpy and said nothing throughout the ride, he only smoked in chains.

Ayase was left with no other choice but to look outside, to the ever-changing view of nighttime Tokyo. He looked at the blazing neon lights, decorating the huge buildings, overflowing with shapes and colors. Everywhere were ridiculously enormous TV screens filled with beautiful people, smiling and trying to make you buy random products.

Whenever they stopped at a red light, Ayase could hear the low booming sounds of baselines escaping clubs and restaurants, once even a hostess leaned over the window and tried to lure Isao into her host club. Everywhere masses of people, dressed up in every style and color, making Ayase's mind dizzy, coming in and out of Karaoke bars and Pachinko halls.

Ayase could not help but wonder were Kanou was at this hour, surly he was not spending all his work time at his office, he was probably out somewhere, roaming the streets. Kanou-san knew this city by hard, he knew its morning face and its night face and he knew the monsters lurking in its shadows.

Kanou-san was one of this city's unknown kings, and Ayase slowly recognized it as time went by, he was just hoping he could be a helpful pawn at his service maybe he will manage to pay his debt that way. Maybe if he saves Kanou's life just this once, they will be even and he will gain back his freedom. Here is one uplifting thought.

"We're here." Isao woke the boy from his passing thoughts.

"Where are we?" Ayase repeated after Isao, his heart speeding up.

"At the 'Nightly Lily', the Hana group favorite nightclub."

"Looks exclusive…" Mie-chan's eyes scanned the fancy decorated entrance and wondered what the place looked like on the inside "Impressive." She concluded.

"Yup, remember to stay quiet and let me handle everything. Don't ask questions." Isao's eyes pierced through Ayase and they both knew. This danger zone showed no tolerance for mistakes.

"Wait at the entrance, I'll park the car and join you."

After three days that were steamy hot, this night was a strangely chilly one. Mie and Ayase got out of the car and looked around.

Isao took them to a club, and on the first glance, one can think that this was an ordinary nightclub, but on the second glance, you could start noticing the heavy tattooed men entering and exiting the place, driving in and out in a black BMW or Mercedes-Benz.

The guards at the entrance were staring at them, one was wearing an outlandish purple tuxedo, they other one was wearing a black suit that Kanou would have wear as well, and both were wearing shads in the middle of the night.

"The neon lights must be so blinding…" Mie snarled at the guards.

"Mie-chan!" Ayase whispered. "Don't tick them off before we even got in!"

"Gosh, sorry, I'm just nervous, you know, if Isao chooses to, he can get us into real troubles. Do you trust him?"

"No." Ayase could not help but admit it "But I want to help Kanou-san. You don't have to come in if you don't want to."

Mie glared at the boy and nearly gasped. Was he really willing to get in there alone? He was braver than she thought.

"I mean it, Mie." Ayase insisted "You own Kanou-san nothing; you can go home right now."

"And let you have all the fun? I don't think so."

"You are crazy." Ayase smiled.

"I prefer to call it 'Adrenalin addict'."

"Hey, babes." Isao came back to them. He took off his black leather jacket and his white cotton singlet showed off his tattoo, decorating his left shoulder blade and upper arm. "Ready to go? Remember leave all the talking to me."

"We get it, be beautiful and dumb." Mie summed it all up.

"Exactly." Isao smirked "Let's go."

Ayase tried his best to control his fear as he approached the guards; they looked scary, even scarier than the goons he met at Kanou's office. They looked like they could kill him in a heartbeat. 'What am I doing here?' he wondered but then remembered to take a deep breath, doubts were his greatest enemies right now, those hounds could smell fear.

"Yo, scumbag!" one of the guards barked at Isao, but to Ayase's surprise he hugged him. "Where have you been?"

"Around…" Isao answered

"Twat, you have ammo on you?"

"No, Aniki, I'm light today."

"Good dog Isao!" The other guard sent a hand heavy with jewelry to pet Isao's bleached hair.

"Man, you mess up my do…" Isao backed away, chuckling.

The frightening goons joined him in his laughter. "Who are the hotties?" they shifted their attention to Ayase and Mie.

Ayase felt his heart raging in its cage, Mie tried not to gasp.

"Job interviews.", Isao threw the first idea out of his mind.

"A chance to see some swamps, you say?" One of the thugs cracked a wink.

"Get in, little brother." Said the other as new guests arrived that needed their attention.

"What did they mean by swamps?" Ayase whispered to Isao.

"Your lower parts." Isao explained, scanning the hallway "Lay off the questions, ok?"

"Hai." Ayase said, feeling so small.

"Oh my god!" Mie gasped as they entered the hall. The music stormed at them along with ultraviolet and laser lights and smoke coming from a machine. The ventilated air was freezing cold, and it suited the tuxedo thugs hanging around, but not the half-naked girls that served them drinks and food.

They entered the main hall and many men glared at them, aggressively lusting.

"Hey, Isao, you filthy cunt, we missed you last Friday!" another friend of Isao approached him, this time in a leopard pattered suit, holding a huge glass of beer in his hand. Ayase noted that the tip of his pinky was missing. "Where have you been?"

Isao lowered his head, even in this lightning it was obviously he was blushing "I had to study for a test, Aniki."

"Yeah? Well, don't go legit on us, we are counting on you!"

"Aniki, have you seen Masaki-san?"

"That old bugger? What do you need him for? Come sit with us, I'll buy you a lap dance!"

"Aniki, please, business first." Isao tilted his head towards the 'girls'.

"Oi, new merchandise? They are beautiful, Isao, save me some."

'Gosh, they are all so repulsive!' though Ayase. 'They make Kanou-san look like a knight in a shiny armor.'

"Ain't Isao-kun look like a dork next to all of them?" Mie leaned over Ayase to whisper that in his ear, her thought were not far from his.

"Masaki-san is in the maintenance room, Isao-kun. Business first… hmpf… kids these days…"

"Arigato, Aniki." Isao said.

"Oh, my god, Aya-chan!" Mie wailed suddenly pointing her finger. She noticed a girl on the main stage that danced sensually, shedding her clothes to the howls of the hungry men watching her.

"She is just a stripper, you stupid girl." Isao hissed at her.

"She's underage, you blind moron!" Mie insisted.

"So? She's here by her own free will. It could get uglier later."

"Uglier?" Ayase asked, trembling.

"Yeah, I hope we will be outa here before the rape act." Isao mumbled.

"What rape act?"

"Sometimes they pick a victim on the street to rape here." Isao sighed, "They drug them, so they will remember nothing in the morning, now come on, the less time we spend here, the better!"

"A rape act, oh no… Tomo-kun must… I must…"

"Cops know." Isao snapped at her, "They're on the pay roll. Now hurry!"

The young Yakuza had to drag both of them by their hands, to wake them up from a state of shock.

"Tomo-kun would never…" Mie whimpered.

"Sweet dreams." Isao smirked.

They left the main hall and maneuvered their way through smaller passages. Every now and then they caught glimpse of what's going on in the dark smaller rooms, some of it was sad, some was vulgar, some of it was plain horrific.

Ayase felt like all his senses were being attacked, he felt like he was becoming numb, and he tried to fight his weakness and not fall behind.

At last, they reached the maintenance room, and Isao knocked on the door. A frighteningly bald man opened the door. He was skinny except for his puffed up belly, and he had scars and tattoo decorating his whole body. He wore a filthy grey singlet and dusty old jeans.

"Isao-chan!" He smiled a smile that was missing some teeth. "I was waiting for you all… get in."

The room was small and looming, filled up with broken electrical appliances, stuffed with brooms, squeegees and buckets filed with muddy water. All over the wall were photographs, some black and white, some with color, all accumulating dust and turning yellow.

"You want some tea, kids?"

"Yes, please." Isao said.

"Please, sit down.", Said the old man.

There were two broken office chairs and one wobbling stool they could seat on, Ayase and Mie sat down slowly on the office chairs, ready to jump at any sign of collapse, Isao took his chance on the squeaking stool.

The old man handed them paper cups and poured hot tea in them.

"So you came to hear the sad story of Aida Osamu, did you, kids?"


	10. The story of Aida Osamu

"I was really surprised when you called, Isao, I mean why would a kid like you would be interested in ancient history? This generation is not like ours, you youngsters don't care about honor or family or anything but quick profit."

Masaki ended his short speech to relax on his office chair and sip on his tea; Isao had no idea how to reply him.

The man studied Isao with a cold smirk on his face "Answer my question, Isao-kun, why do you want to hear this sad story? I won't tell it to you without a good reason."

Ayase squirmed on his seat, it was his idea to come here, not Isao's, he should be the one to do the talking, but he remembered Isao's warning not to interfere.

"I'll pay you." Isao said "I'll give you my cut for the next half a year, how about that?"

Masaki just laughed, his round belly pouncing under his crossed arms. "Kids these days, "He repeated his complain, "I'm old school, chimpira, you cannot buy me with money. Why would I give you my knowledge? And in front of those two, huh? A girl that is related to the police and a boy that belongs to the infamous Kanou Somuku." Masaki stared right into Isao's disbelieving wide eyes, and he smirked. "Yes, chimpira, this old man has done his homework."

"Is that true?" Isao turned to Ayase and Mie. "You little shit! If I knew that before, I wouldn't play along with your stupid games! You can get us all killed, assholes!"

Ayase lowered his head; he could hardly hear Isao's reproach beyond the rumbling of his beating heart.

"Look at them." Masaki smiled mocking, "They don't even try to deny it."

"We are here on our own will." Mie broke her silence "We did not come here on the behalf of the police or Kanou-san. We just…."

"Shut up, you little slut! Was I talking to you?" Masaki screamed at her, slamming his hand on the already rickety table, threatening to break it down. "You will not speak to me, you police whore, so shut your filthy cunt already!"

Mie got pale as a ghost, as she finally realized where she was. No one had ever spoken to her in this manner. This was no game; those people here could kill her with a blink of an eye, if she breathes the wrong way. Isao was right when he told them to keep quiet.

"Nii-san, I beg your forgiveness. I had no idea they were related to the police and to Kanou-san." Isao bowed deeply, he was just as scared as the both of them were. "Please, let us go in peace and forget this meeting ever took place." He got up on his feet signaling the others to do the same. Ayase and Mie were very happy to comply.

"Sit down, you little prick!" Masaki roared at Isao "I'm not done with you!"

Isao sighed, not trying to hide his disappointment. He sat back down, looking like a man who came to terms with his death sentence.

Ayase and Mie sat down too, in times like this, Ayase yearned for Kanou-san to barge in and save him from his own stupidity, but Kanou did not know his whereabouts. He thought the boy spent a quiet night at Mie's place, not sneaking out on his bodyguard to venture into a Yakuza den.

"Masaki-san, please…" Isao begged, whispering, "I am to blame, at least let them go."

"You know what we do to traitors that bring enemies to our hideouts, ne, you small time fry!"

"I know but…"

"But you have more luck than good looks, boy!" Masaki chuckled.

Isao ogled him with dismay. "Nii-san, what…?"

"I'll tell you all you need to know, under one condition, kids."

"What? Why?" Isao gasped, still refusing to believe this change of attitude.

"I'll tell you what you came here to know, if you swear to me you'll never give me away as the informer."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Isao repeated the question.

"Because that Aida-shit could stat a war and Kanou-san might be the only one who can stop him, that is why."

"So… you want Kanou-san to know?" Ayase hissed timidly, ready to be lashed out.

"Yes, I want him to know." Masaki said, smirking "You really know nothing about your owner, do you, pet?"

Ayase did not argue with this statement, but he was not sure he wanted to know anything either.

"Did you know that Kanou is a descendant of a great Samurai family?"

Ayase nodded for 'no' but in a way it did made a lot of sense.

"He's even related to the bloody emperor, a fucking royalty, that bastard." Masaki laughed again. "Some piece of work, that guy is. A financial wizard, that walks down the fine line between the legit and the illegal. Only a genius like him can pull it off, having friends and enemies in the Yakuza and in the police. The guy should run for office, I tell you, he is a brilliant diplomat, but he is in love with money, ne? I hate him and admire him at the same time." Masaki sighed and let his nostalgic feeling take over. "I was once a big boss around here, you know? Back at the time Kanou-san was just a brat, now no one pisses at my direction! You see, this is my office!" He speared his hands in a dramatic gesture. "But I am still loyal, yeah? If I can prevent a war, I'll do my best."

"Why do you think that there is going to be a war?" Isao asked.

"Because Aida Osamu will compromise for nothing less. A war is easy to start, you know, ending it is a bitch."

"A war between whom?" Isao continued.

"Our group and the Chinese gangs around here, you see, Aida holds the match, but the explosives are already there."

"Can you tell us Aida's story, sir, please?" Ayase tried, trembling, but Masaki seemed to like his courage.

"Yes, kid, I'll tell it to you, for the chance of preventing a war. It all started about five years ago." Masaki relaxed against his office chair. "Aida Osamu was a new recruit for the Hana group, but that kid showed potential right from the start. Everyone around here expected him to have a bright future, some even though he will become the new Oyabun when time comes, even I thought so."

"O- Oyabun?" Ayase blushed, not knowing the term.

"The head of the family." Isao explained.

"Well, he was everything we needed, smart, fearless, loyal, reliable, clean… the whole nine yards. He was leading the group to high achievements, he was earning us heaps of money, and everything was good and smooth until she entered the picture. In fact I think I have her picture somewhere around here, please wait."

Masaki opened a drawer filled with warn out photos and after scooting his hand through them, he snatched one and tossed it across the table.

Mie picked it up first; she glared at the small Polaroid picture and smiled.

"Stunning, isn't she?" Masaki smiled again.

"Very much so." Mie agreed and passed the photo to Ayase.

Ayase peeked at the picture, and there was a young girl there, all dressed up in a beautiful blue kimono. She was pale and delicate as a porcelain doll. Ayase could not help but admire her black shiny hair, her heart shaped face and melancholic rosy lips.

"She looks like a princess." He said. "What is her name?"

"She went by the name 'Mizuumi', obviously not her true name, she was Chinese after all."

"Was Chinese?" Mie noted, "So she's like… dead now?"

"Clever, aren't we? Yes, she died a horrible death. Aida blames Kanou for it. That is why he hates him so much."

"Did… Did Kanou kill the poor girl?" Ayase asked, alarmed at the prospect.

"Will you let me tell the story or not, pet?" Masaki scolded him.

"Go on, please." Ayase winced under the scolding glare.

Masaki kept glaring at the beautiful boy in front of him, and he smiled his toothless smile. "She was like you, Aya-chan, you know what I mean? That girl was a pet. She started out at one of the brothels, around here, under the protection of a Chinese gang called "The fire snakes". She was very popular, very profitable. The first time she met Aida, was when he came to her as a client. He fell in love right away, the poor thing, and so did she. Thinking he was her fucking savior, he wanted to set her free, but he did not have the money the gang demanded for letting her go; and to make things worst, one day a Yakuza ringleader also fell in love with her and wanted to buy her. Now that guy did have some cash."

Ayase sat there captivated, he felt sorry for the girl, who was treated as a toy, as an object. The old man was right; he and the girl were the same.

"He was the son of a big hotshot boss of an enemy group, I cannot remember his name, an old ugly bugger, probably dead by now, but that old pervert had the doe, you know, and money is more powerful than love. Once Aida found out that the Chinese gang was going to sell his love to another, he totally freaked out and planed to snatch her from the brothel and run away with her, problem was…."

"Money." Ayase could not help but finish the sentence. "Always is…"

"And here comes Kanou-san into our story. The young lovers appeared at his office and begged him for a loan. They had to buy fake ID's and papers, tickets out of the country plus get some small fortune for a soft landing, if you get what I mean."

"Did Kanou help them?" Ayase asked.

"They could not go to the group for money, or they will be discovered. So they turned to loan sharks and many refuted them, pet, I mean who wants to help two lovers and get into troubles with both the Yakuza and the Chinese? Yet Kanou decided to loan Aida the money and he also helped him to plan his getaway."

"Why?" Ayase asked.

Masaki laughed and shrugged at the same time "I don't know, pet. Maybe Kanou felt sorry for them, or he just want to challenge the Yakuza and the snakes, maybe he saw a chance for a profit or maybe he was just old plain romantic. You'll have to ask him yourself, pet, if you want to know."

"So did they get away?" Mie asked this time, although she knew this story had a tragic ending.

"I told you the girl died, didn't I?" Masaki chuckled "The end came on the night of their gateway. Kanou arranged them a passage on a ship leaving to Taiwan, where they were supposed to grab a flight to São Paulo, but when the young couple arrived to the bay, guess who were waiting for them?"

"The Yakuza." Isao said.

"The Yakuza, the snakes and the old bugger who wanted to buy her for the first place."

"Holy crap…" Mie sighed.

"Yup, and as you can imagine, they were all pretty pissed off." Masaki finished his tea and produced a grim smile. He eyes gazed at a far point on the wall as his mind recalled the events of that night at the harbor.

"What did the do?" Mie asked, whispering, trying to wake the old man from his thoughts.

"The wanted to punish the young lovers, of course." Masaki answered, "The big Yakuza boss was fuming over this, that a low ranked soldier from a rival group dared to put his hands on his property. The Snakes were freaking over it, because they lost money and our group was pissed off too, because his selfish actions were like a betrayal that could damage the group reputation or worst, start a war. Needless to say, they all wanted to punish Aida Osamu and they chose the most cruel way to do so, by raping and killing his beloved right in front of his eyes."

"They killed Mizuumi?" Ayase gasped, alerted. "But… but she did nothing to deserve that!"

"They raped her, a group of five men at a time, again and again, until her fragile body could not take it anymore and then she died."

"Oh my god…" Mie moaned, tears in her eyes.

Isao glanced at her and than looked away. "Some punishment…." he mumbled.

"Aida Osamu was watching, after they beat the shit out of him, he was tied up and guarded. I think that at this point the poor guy just lost his mind. He began to roar like crazy, cursing everyone, saying that he will kill each and every one of them, even if he has to come back from the dead to do so. And he was going to die, all right, the old Yakuza boss wanted to sink him, but then the police came and everyone had to run away. They only captured Aida because he was tied up. They arrested him and charged him for five years for an old, irrelevant felony. Now that he is out, he is like a ghost, trying to take his revenge. Word on the street says he already killed three men involved. The old Yakuza boss died a week ago, technically, he had a heart attack, but we all know that he was poisoned. Kenji Imai, one of the rapists, is also dead, shot like a dog in his shitty apartment. A gang member of the snakes was stabbed to death on the streets last night. The snakes blames our group but I bet that this was Aida's job too. I told you, the man wants a war, to finish both of the groups for his revenge."

"Masaki-san…" Ayase interrupted "Please, why Aida-san is mad at Kanou-san? I mean… Kanou-san only tried to help him, giving him money and…"

"Kanou-san changed his mind, you see. The Snakes got to him, they convinced him to rat out on Aida, they have ways, you know, Chinese gangs can be very persuasive."

"So this is way Aida hates Kanou-san?" Ayase asked.

"Yes, pet, that is why Kanou-san is on Aida's 'to do' list."

"But this is not fair! Poor Kanou-san, he would not rat on someone unless he was being tortured." Ayase could not dare to imagine what kind of torture they used on Kanou-san. The intensity needed to break a man as strong as his master was unthinkable. Ayase dreaded encountering any Snakes members. "Aida got it all wrong. I have to talk to him! I have to make him stop!"

This inflamed statement, coming out of the mouth of this tiny, naïve boy, only made Masaki and Isao laugh until they almost cry.

"Stupid pet." Masaki said as soon as he could control his laughter. "Meeting Aida, yes right… not a very bright idea. What do you think will happen once you meet Aida-san, huh? Once he learns you are Kanou's pet. He'll kill you in a heartbeat if you are lucky, or he'll rape you to death, if you're not! Such a stupid child, you are."

"So what can I do?" Ayase asked with despair.

Before Masaki answered, the door was opened and a man in a eyesore yellow tuxedo came in. "Masaki-san," He said, "Hayate-sama is here, and he is looking for you."

Masaki's body tensed up as that name was mentioned. "Thank you, little brother."

The intruder nodded and made his leave.

Ayase looked at Isao, who also showed signs of restlessness. "What is it?" he asked the young Yakuza.

Isao smiled anxiety "We should get the hell out of here. If I knew that Hayate-sama was coming here tonight, I would not have brought you here. We must leave now."

"You cannot use the backdoor, Isao-kun." Masaki said.

"Why not?"

"Because it is blocked with merchandise. You must leave through the main exit."

"Shit, what if…"

"Go quietly, he will not notice you."

"Who is Hayate-sama?" Ayase asked and that name was somewhat familiar to him.

"One of our big bosses." Isao said "And a very sadistic and dangerous man. Don't look at his direction, ok? Lay low, and we will be fine."

"I trust you." Ayase gave Isao his dazzling smile, which made Isao blush.

"Let's get out of here."

oOOo

Isao, Mie and Ayase left the maintenance room and headed back to the hall, were the music changed and became slow and seductive.

"Oh, hell…" Isao mumbled "Hurry up, people."

"Wait." Ayase stopped, he lingered at the hall's entrance, was it his imagination or did he hear somebody moaning and weeping at the same time?

"Some one is crying." Mie said, so Ayase knew he was right and his mind did not fool him.

"It's Hayate-sama's hobby." Isao whispered, "I told you already, He gets the kick out of picking up victims from the streets and raping them. There is nothing we can do about it, so come on, I promised to get you out of here!"

"But how can we just leave when…?" Ayase asked, tears filling his eyes.

"He's got a point." Mei said harshly "There's nothing we can do, let's just leave!"

"Keep your head down, don't look at anyone!" Isao ordered and grabbed them both by their hand.

When they got near the stage, Ayase could here the voice get stronger.

"Why are you doing this?" The victim screamed, "Please stop!"

Ayase realized that it was a boy, a young boy, probably younger than him. It all sent him back to the time he was naked, helpless and chained up, presented to an alienated audience as an object for sale.

He discarded Isao's command and dared looking up the stage. There were three frightening looking goons upstage, holding tightly their helpless naked victim, two were restraining his arms, the other pushed him down on his knees while a fourth man was behind the poor kid, pounding into him, using too much force to inflict as much pain as possible.

"Somebody help!" the young boy cried again.

Ayase felt as if somebody punched him in the guts when he recognized the raven-haired boy. It was Sen, the kid that helped him out when he was lost in a strange dark street, the boy who showed kindness to him, when he had absolutely no reason to do so.

'This can't be happening!' Ayase's mind screamed, he was paralyzed and could not move from this horrible sight.

"Come on!" Mie tried to pull him, she was shocked too, but she wanted to get the hell out of there.

"I… I know that boy, it's Sen!" Ayase whispered, still looking at the action on stage.

"We'll call the police." The girl said "But we have to run away from here, first."

"You don't understand!" Ayase glared at her, for the first time in his life, he was furious at his friend. "This kid is a street whore, Mie-chan, he has no one! Even if they kill him, nobody will ever come looking for him! We gotta do something, we have to…"

"Ayase!" Mie screamed.

"You want us all to die?" Isao roared as well.

But Ayase did not pay any attention. He's only concern was Sen, and he wanted to stop this torture. Ayase leaped upstage screaming, "Stop! Leave him alone!"

He maneuvered his way between the three men, who stood there stupefied at his action. He reached for Sen, and embraced the shivering boy in his arms, freeing him from the hold of his tormentors. For a second there, he savored the sweet taste of victory, with Sen safely in his arms, and all the Yakuza men frozen and gasping.

"Shush, Sen, it's me, Ayase…everything will be all right." but nothing was going to be right.

"How dare you?"

Ayase gazed out at the angry men hovering above him.

"How dare you spoil Hayate-sama's fun?"

Ayase tightened his grip on Sen and sent a defiant gaze at the Yakuza thugs, but he knew he was deep in troubles.


	11. In the dark

"How dare you interrupt the show, you stupid fuck?"

Ayase did not bother to answer, he held on to the shivering boy, waiting for what ever happens next. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Isao pulling Mie away and he hoped they would make it out of this hellhole, but then a man rose up from his couch, and got in their way.

That man was tall and bulky; he wore a pure white tuxedo, his thick neck was decorated with heavy bling blings and his hair was pulled back with a shiny gel that reflected the changing dance lights. He smirked at Isao as he blocked his escape.

"Are you in this too, chimpira? Ruining my party? Letting strangers in here?"

He did not even wait for a replay, before kicking Isao right at his stomach; Isao fell on the cold marble floor where the man kept on kicking him with his leather boots.

"How are those chicks? Why did you bring them? Are you working with the police? Who else is in this?" The man spitted out his questions while kicking. "Did the snakes put you up for this? How much did they pay you?" Whit every question there was a kick to accompany it, and Hayate's mouth twisted with open pleasure.

"Hayae-sama, it's nothing, I swear!" Isao pleaded through his bleeding lips, he was folded on the floor trying to avoid the kicks. "I just brought those chicks here for a quick fuck, nothing else!"

The Yakuza boss was not impressed; he gave only a swift tilt of his head and the thugs jumped on Mie and Ayase at the same time.

"No!" Ayase protested as they tore Sen from his arms and tossed him aside like a broken doll. Then they lifted him up with their painful grip, and started groping him with rough hands.

Mie was treated just as poorly, they almost tear up all her clothes, but she was more alarmed as a goon took away her purse and poked his hands in it. He dug out her cell phone.

"Hey! It's personal!" She screamed as he browsed through her calls' log.

"Shut up, bitch!" The thug, who held her, gave her a powerful slap and she collapsed on the floor.

"Mie-chan!" Ayase screamed, but could not get free. A man sent his hand up his dress and pulled his panties down, alarmed and blushing he turned to that man. "What are you doing?"

The goon replied only with a mocking smile, his hand reached the duck-tape, and he tore it off without mercy. Ayase had to bite on his lips not to scream.

"She's not wired but guess what, boss!" The man started chuckling "This girl is a dude!"

"Isao-kun, you got the hots for a new-half? You sick bastard!"

The Yakuza men started laughing hard, and the one next to Isao kicked him again making him curl up on the floor with pain.

"D'you like dipping your dick in a man's asshole?" the goon asked.

"As much as you enjoy screwing your granny!" Isao answered.

"Fuck you, you little…"

"Shut up!" Hayate ordered with a lift of his hand, and all the thugs went silence as the one holding Mie's cell Phone was making a call.

"Well?" Hayate asked the man after he hung up.

"It got me into the police vice department..," the man answered and Hayate was no longer amused.

He scooped up Isao from the floor and grabbed him by his throat. "How do you explain that, filthy prick?" Hayate was strong enough to shake Isao like a boneless lump.

"Fuck!" Isao replied, "I just met them on a street corner! Didn't know you'll make such a big deal out of it!"

"The little sluts called the police, you dumbass! I can make a big deal out of it!" Hayate shouted and slammed Isao's head into the wall.

"Yeah, this is a major fuck-up, stupid twat!" another man screamed.

"Thank you for ruined my mood!" Hayate slammed Isao's head into the wall again and this time it seemed to calm him down. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

He turned to view the scene; first he looked at Sen, which was on the stage floor, mumbling incoherently, then he looked at Ayase and the thug who held him, weaved at him with a socks he pulled out from the boy's bra, then he looked at Mie and she only glared at the guy who took her cell phone.

"Fucking zoo!" Hayate concluded, "We'll get to the bottom of this. Take them all to the basement; we'll interrogate them one by one, starting with this little piece of shit!" Hayate squeezed on Isao's throat, nearly choking him.

"No!" Ayase screamed again, imagining the worst things they can do to poor Isao, and it was all his fault to begin with.

"Stay out of this, squirrel." Isao hissed, with the last of his strength he tried to put on a brave face, but through the blood and bruises, it did not calm Ayase down.

"Shut the club down, put guards everywhere, let me know if the police show up!"

"Isao-san!" Ayase screamed after the bleached haired boy as he was taken away, he was rewarded with another smack on his jaw.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"To the basement, all of you!"

oOOo

The gangsters shoved the trio into the dark and cold basement; they pushed them roughly and slammed the doors behind them. Ayase came down rolling the last few stairs, Mie landed on him and Sen ended up on top of both of them.

"Are you ok?" Mie asked, trembling.

"Yeah." Ayase said, although he took a major blow to his head and it started bleeding. "I'll search for a light, you take care of Sen?"

"Here…"

"What is it?" Ayase asked as Mie reached her inner pocket.

"Isao's lighter, I snitched it out of his hand in the car, when he was going to light his gazillion cigarette, shame he had a spare, though."

"Thanks." Ayase used the lighter to survey his surroundings, and the dim light gave him some comfort.

They were in the basement all right, and it was damp and dirty. Something ran next to his feet, but Ayase dared not look at it, could be anything from cockroach to a rat, nothing he wanted to focus on, instead, he was looking for something useful.

The basement was used for storage of alcohol; there were rows and rows of wooden shelves, hosting any kind of alcohol bottle known to man. Ayase was not interested in this impressive collection, he set his eyes on a small locker in the far corner of the room, and went there. Luckily, the locker was unlocked, and he found there a florescent flashlight, a first aid kit and some toilet paper.

"Is it working?" Mie asked, following his actions with anticipation.

Ayase had to give up the lighter as he tried to operate the flashlight. For a second there the room went dark and scary again. Ayase found himself whispering a little prayer over this stupid flashlight 'let there be batteries, let the tube not be broken, let it work… please!'

The lamp made few clicking sounds as it struggled to ignite and then a silvery light flooded the room, Mie could not help a happy yelp.

Ayase grabbed the first aid kit and some few toilet paper rolls and rushed back to the others.

"How is he?" He knelt down beside Sen.

Mie placed her hand on Sen's forehead. "He's burning up."

Ayase opened the first aid kit and found some pills. "This should lower his fever. But we can't push them down dry… or with alcohol"

"There's a sink over there, you see?"

"Yeah." Ayase got on his feet again and walked to the sink, he hopped there will be running water in there.

The sink was filthy and coated with a layer of gray muck which was probably dust mixed with water, mixed with whatever-I-don't-wann-know. The tap itself was rusty and moldy and it squeaks echoed the basement when Ayase tried to open it.

All through that noise, the tap actually worked, the first few gushes were of orange color, but eventually it cleared up. Ayase tried few sips of the clear liquid and since it tasted reasonable and he did not die on the spot, he figured out it was safe.

There was a plastic cup on the sink and Ayase cleaned it the best way he could and brought back the precious water to Sen.

Mie laid Sen's head in her lap, but the rest of his naked body was on the floor and he was shivering wild.

"Hold him." Ayase whispered and took the pills in his hand. Mie tried her best but Sen twisted in her arms, refusing to relax.

"No good, there's no way he'd take it." She said.

Ayase looked at the sick boy and smiled. "Sen, it's me Ayase… remember?" He whispered, although Sen could not hear him "Remember the boy that was crying in the street that you helped find a safe place for a night?"

Sen moaned, but his flushed body stopped twitching.

Ayase's voice seemed to calm Sen down so he continued. "Well, I wanted you to know that you really helped me that time, and I want to be your friend."

Mie patted Sen's raven hair. "It's working, keep on…"

"You have a fever, Sen-kun, and I want to give you some medicine, please take it, you can trust us…"

Sen opened his eyes and fixed his fuzzy glare on Ayase; the blonde boy gave him his best reassuring smile, he thought he saw a sign of recognition in those hazy eyes.

"Water." Sen mumbled.

"Here." Ayase hurried to slip in the pills into Sen's mouth before giving him the drink.

Sen took down the water together with the pills, and his eyes closed again with a frail sigh.

"We can't let him lay down on the cold ground." Said Mie and rose to her feet. "Watch him; I'll look for something to cover him up."

"Thanks."

While Mie scouted the dim hall, Ayase took the opportunity to do a quick check. Embarrassing as it was, Ayase held his breath and sent his hand between Sen's thighs, he rubbed his fingers against the swollen entrance and when he pulled back, his fingers were soaked with blood.

"Animals!" Ayase hissed with anger.

He took some pieces of toilet paper and soaked them with disinfecting liquid from the kit. It must have hurt when he cleaned the wound, because Sen was moaning softly. After he cleaned the place up he bandage it the best way he could; he hoped it would stop bleeding soon, because there was nothing else he could do.

"Got some jute bags." Mie said. "They are itchy and stinky but it is better than the floor."

"That's great, Mie-chan."

They used there bags as mattress and put Sen on them, covering him up with the last bag. The boy fell into a deep sleep, and looked a little bit better than before.

Ayase looked at the sleeping boy and smiled "I wish I could do more for him."

"You've done your best." Mie said, "If it was up to me, I would have left him on that bloody stage, getting raped to death, I'm a horrible person, ne?"

"No, you were just scared, Mie-chan, don't be so hard on yourself."

They settled near Sen, sharing each other body heat, and then Mie noticed it was so cold, that she could see her own breath coming out of her mouth.

"I don't get it, Aya-chan, where did you get the nerve, climbing up there and face those gorillas. It's not 'chivalry brave', it is 'going out of your freaking mind brave'. Why would y-….."

"Because it was me, Mie-chan!"

"What?"

"Because it was me, two years ago, going through something very much the same."

"No… Ayase…. don't talk crazy on me now!"

"I wish, but this is real! You wanted me to tell you the whole story about my relationship with Kanou-san, yeah? Here it is- the truth and if you don't like it then don't listen!"

"I want to listen, Ayase!"

"You know that Masaki just call me 'pet', ever crossed your mind why? Because I am a pet! Two years ago, in a club much like this one, heck, it could be even on the next street, I was the one naked on stage! I was put to auction, all chained up and naked and drugged! Like an animal, like… like a pet! Kanou-san bought me. He paid 1.2 billion Yen, and he makes me pay back with my body, Mie-chan, 500,000 per fuck, ok?"

"Like…. like a whore, Aya-chan?"

"Yes, like that girl that Aida-san loved, like Sen. People like us…. we don't get a happy ending, ok?"

"Oh my god, Aya-chan…"

"Sen has nobody to look after him! That is why I had to do it, I had to!" all the strain Ayase kept inside was bursting out like a volcano. His beautiful eyes were flooded with tears and his slender body started trembling. "…now I'll get all of us killed…"

"Aya-chan…" Mie pulled him to her hug, and it was his trigger, he started crying, out of control, moaning and weeping, he was sure they could hear him outside and he was also sure that they did not care.

"Aya-chan, hush now… please…."

"I'm not brave! If I were brave, I would have run away a long time ago!" Ayase kept sobbing, "I would have left Kanou-san's prison or committed suicide, but I'm chickens shit, and the world scares me, so I stay there and let him treat me as a whore!"

"Ayase-chan, please stop crying, you'll make me cry too…"

"Sorry." He sniffled "But you wanted the truth, and the truth sucks!"

"Truth is I hated the guy to begin with, first time I saw him, he gave me the creeps. Why go and help him, anyway? Why not let that Aida-dude whack him off once and for all? The way I see it, that Aida guy might just do you a big favor."

Kanou-san… dead? Ayase gasped. The image of that brute of a man surfaced in front of Ayase's eyes, that beautiful wild man, so brave and kind at times, so selfish and cruel at others.

"No, I don't want Kanou-san to die." Ayase said finally "He… he saved my life so many times... I just… I just want him to acknowledge me as a man. I want him to respect me as an equal, stop seeing me as some sort of a pet. Mie-chan, if I can save him this time, maybe he will realize who I am and… and set me free. You get what I'm trying to say?"

"Sorta…"

Ayase's sobs turned into a chuckle. "You're shocked."

"I've never heard you say so many words at the same time, of course I'm shocked."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm glad we had this talk, took extreme measures to it, but…"

"No, I'm sorry I got us in this mess."

"Nop, I wann join the police anyway, it will look good on my resume. Poor Isao, though, Do you thing they will pluck out all his fingernails or brake his teeth or something?"

"Mie-chan!" Ayase reproached her, shivering. "We need to get out of here!"

"How?"

"You're the mastermind, think of something."

"Well, they took both of our cell phones and we can't leave Sen or Isao behind…"

"Mie-chan?"

"We'll tell them the truth; they won't do anything to upset Kanou-san or the police, right?"

"Maybe."

oOOo

Without any idea of how to get away, Ayase and Mie fell into a long silence, the girl leaned on Ayase's shoulder and his hand was patting Sen's hair. There was nothing left to say and strangely enough there was no sound in the basement but Sen's random moans and the dripping sound of water coming out of the tap Ayase could not fully close.

How much time has passed? Ayase could not help but wonder, when they got here it was nine o'clock and they probably spent a good hour talking to Masaki, so this should be midnight onwards. Kanou-san was probably coming home now, getting a shower and hitting the sack, he did not worry because he thought Ayase was spending a quiet night with Mie, so quiet… Ayase could hear his own mind screaming, or was it Isao-kun? Was it?

The door smashed open suddenly, and the light pouring in was blinding, two figures were drugging in a third one.

"Isao-kun!" Mie screamed.

The boy was tossed in like a sack of potatoes. He hit the cold ground at a painful angle but he did not move.

"Isao-kun!" Ayase screamed and rushed to the bleached hair boy, his fear only grew when he noticed a puddle of blood forming around him. "Isao-kun!"

"Stop screaming!" a man grabbed him by his nape as if handling a kitten. "You're next!"

Ayase almost cocked over those dreaded words, he waved his hands and twisted his small body but he could not free himself, and the man started pushing him up the stairs.

"Leave him alone, you monsters!" Mie screamed.

The goons glared at her coldly "Out of the way, filthy cunt."

"No." she stood her ground, a brave and yet stupid gesture.

"Annoying bitch!" the man growled and slapped her, and she fell over Isao and started crying.

That was the last thing Ayase saw before they closed the doors again and started pushing him through the corridors. The blond boy bit on his lips not to cry, he had some idea of what was going to happen, after seeing what happened to Sen and Isao, he knew they were up to no good.

Damn stupid men, all vulgar and violent, getting high on power, he hated them, every single one of them. Ayase had do admit he had surprised himself, he was not as afraid as he anticipated; his tears were tears of anger, not fear. On the contrary, as he was led through the corridors a stage peace of mind descended upon him. He knew that those people will probably hurt him and rape him, but he also knew they would never, no matter how hard they will try, they will never reach the core of his soul, and there for, they will never break him.

The man on the couch must have picked up on Ayase's strange courage and gave out a very pleased smirk. He was Hayate-sama, the leader of the Hana group, he was a sadist and he relished on this rare challenge.

"Welcome, Ayase-kun, how do you find my club so far?"

"I hate it."

"No need for that." Hayate commented as one of his thugs raised his hand to hit the small boy. "Leave us, all of you."

"Yes, sir."

Hayate's three subordinates left the room, and the blond boy was left alone with the leader of the gang. The man came close to Ayase, like a hyena, coming sniffing on his prey. He wore strong cologne, which was unpleasant to Ayase, and the boy wrinkled his nose as Hayate stepped closer.

"Such a cute one." Hayate smirked. "Never would have thought Kanou will take a male lover to his bed, but such a cute one…"

"I don't care." Ayase protested. "Beat me up, rape me, whatever, I don't care."

Hayate laughed at this dramatic declaration. He was nothing like Isao, Isao was a young and confused kid; this one was a grown-up cold man, his laughter sent chills down Ayase's spine.

"I'm not a rapist, thank you very much. Don't get it the wrong way, I only enjoy watching a rape. My real hobby is pain, if you want to know."

"I don't care, whatever." Ayase repeated himself.

The ringleader chuckled again. "You are a brave one, Aya-chan, but believe me… pain is like a secret mistress. You only meet it in the dark bedrooms of your mind, and unless you taste it, really taste it, you'd never know what kind of reactions it can coax out of you."

Ayase gasped, now frozen with fear, that man was nothing like any other goon he had met before, this was a coldhearted sadist, the real deal.

"So, Aya-chan, you say that you don't mind pain. Let's put it to the test, shall we?"

The blue eyes grew wide open as Hayate pulled out a knife, not some silly pocketknife but something sharp and shiny and almost as big as a sword.

"I cannot tell you how much I longed for this opportunity, to hurt Kanou-san right in the guts, and this was not an easy task, my friend, not at all, but here you are now, like a dream come true."

Ayase trembled wildly, as Hayate ran the knife over his face, it was caressing him like cold fingers and it cut his lips solely because they were quivering too much.

"Moan for me, Aya-chan, don't be shy…"

"Hayate-sama… please!" every trace of courage left Ayase and he was truly terrified. He stared at the man in front of him, and that man look at him with cold black eyes, as if he was a piece of fine meat, he was calculating, wondering were to start cutting.

"Please!" Ayase's tears mingled with his blood.

"It's nothing personal, I don't hate you, on contrary, I think you are a cute kid, but I cannot pass this opportunity to get to Kanou, thank you very much. Fine, playtime is over!" The man smirked.

Ayase felt something warm trickling down his thighs, how pitiful, he was peeing on himself. "Please!" he screamed as the knife rose up with an awful clang.

At that moment, the door opened, and Hayate stopped half way down. He was furious at the interruption, he hated when somebody broke his concentration.

"I thought I told you to fucking leave us alone!" he screamed.

Kanou-san just smirked and flicked his cigarette. "Done playing with toys, Hayate-sama? Are you up for the real thing?"


	12. Dealing with goons (Part two)

This must be a dream, Ayase thought, gasping for air; he could not believe Kanou-san was actually there. He stared at the man as if he was only a hallucination of a desperate mind and in few more blinks, this mirage will fade away. And yet, Ayase blinked once and twice, still the vision of Kanou-san did not disappear.

Instead, Kanou finished his smoke and tossed the butt on the overly expansive floor, stomping on it and smearing the ash with the tip of his shoe.

"Ayase, leave." He said in his deep, calm voice.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase screamed with relief and rushed into the shelter that those strong arms could offer. He pressed his nose into the fabric of Kanou's suite and sniffed the wonderful scent of Kanou's body.

Kanou embraced the lean boy for few seconds, until Ayase's heart stopped its wild racing, then he cupped the small teary face with the palm of his hands and forced Ayase to look into his eyes. He ran one thumb softly over the wounded lips and for a moment just glared at him with a blank face.

"The Kuba brothers are outside waiting for you. Hayate-san and I need to have a little chat."

"How did you get here?" The leader of the Hana group screamed, fuming, and his hand clenched tightly on his knife. He was completely ignored, Kanou's searing gaze did not leave those clear blue eyes.

That is when Ayase realized that Kanou was boiling with rage, ant that rage was directed at him.

"Kanou-san, I…" Ayase could not suppress his urge to apologize.

"Just go." Kanou commanded interrupting the apology before it even began.

With a heavy heart, Ayase stepped out of the room and saw the door shut behind him. Now Kanou-san was alone in a room with an armed psychopath, but for some reason Ayase was not afraid, he knew Kanou-san was more than capable to fend for himself.

Someone snatched him into a protective hug, a Kuba brother, with one hand he held the little blonde and with the other a gun.

"Ayase-kun, thank god we were not too late!"

"Homare-san?"

"Are you bleeding?"

"Well… It's… it's nothing. What are you doing here? All of you?"

Ayase ran a confused gaze all over the room. All the big thugs, who bullied him around without mercy only minutes ago, were forced to kneel down on the floor with their hands on their thick ugly heads. Kanou's men were everywhere, pointing their guns at Hayate's goons, who did not look as scary as they did half an hour ago. Ayase would have tried a gloat if he were not so damn exhausted.

"We need to get you out of here." The Kuba brother insisted.

Ayase could feel his feet lose contact with the ground, as Homare picked him up. He could easily fall to sleep, but then he remembered the ones left behind.

"Homare-san, put me down!" he wiggled in Homare's hold "I got to… the basement! Help… please!" through his state of panic; his words got out all tangled up.

"What is it?"

"My friends! Basement, hurry!"

Homare let Ayase guide him to that horrible place were his friends were still locked in. They opened the door and switched on the lights.

Mie stood up in her tattered dress, ready to defend her friends with what little power that she had.

"Mie-chan, it's me!" Ayase shouted, climbing down the stairs. "Kanou-san is here! We are safe now!"

"Oh, my god!" she moaned and started crying.

Ayase hugged her tightly, while Homare checked on the boys. "We should get those kids into hospital." He said, alarmed at the state Isao was in, they really beat that poor guy into a bleeding pulp.

"Big bro, where have you gone?" Miaso's head popped into the doorway.

"Come help me out here." The older Kuba ordered. "Get this guy and I'll take the little one. We need to get them to a hospital."

"Shit." Misao commented coldly, when he was close enough to take a look at the bleached hair boy.

"Yeah, hurry." Homare said and picked up Sen, covering the small naked body with his oversized jacket.

"Not fair! Why do I get this one?" Misao complained, "He'll bleed all over my car, Let's swap!"

"Send the cleaning bill to Shachou, as always."

Ayase and Mie followed the brothers upstairs, where there was another one of Kanou's men waiting for them and he handed them their cell phones.

"Eleven calls from Tomo-kun!" Mie yelped after checking "He's gonna kill me. I have to go home."

"No, young lady." Homare said, "We are all going to the hospital. You all need to get your wounds checked." His tone left no room for argument.

oOOo

And so, Ayase found himself in the hospital for the second time in one week. He had a shower there, and Homare fetched him some fresh clothes, the nurse bandaged his wounds but he had nothing serious and the doctor discharged him after an hour.

Mie on the other hand, had a broken wrist that she was not even aware of, and she needed a cast placed on her hand. Sen was diagnosed with a severe pneumonia and was hospitalized, and Isao was badly wounded and was sent to surgery as soon as they arrived.

About an hour later, Mie, Ayase and Misao sat on the bench in the corridors, waiting for news over Isao and Sen. Homare was on the edge of the corridor talking to a doctor so Ayase turned to Misao with some urgent questions.

"How did you know where to find us?" Ayase asked the younger Kuba brother.

Misao sipped on his coffee and let out a sarcastic smile. "It was a fluke."

"A fluke?" Ayase repeated after him.

"Yeah, a total random fluke. Your bodyguard called in to report you ditched him. Kanou-san asked him what happened and we got him recalling two young girls, heading for Kabukicho. We were on our way there anyway to confront Hayate-sama, since the guy refused every attempt to arrange a meeting, and Kanou was fed up about it. As we got to his club, we saw that it was shutting down. We talked to a guest that left there and he told us about a problem involving two young girls matching the bodygourd's description. So Shachou put two and two together and made some phone calls to get us backup and permission from Hayate's boss to barge in, and after two fucking hours we were finally able to get you out of there."

"Why two hours?" Mie asked.

"Yakuza politics, girl, even sharks need to swim the oceans. There are proper ways to do things."

"But two hours?" she pouted.

"Be grateful it did not take the whole night!"

"Well…" she sighed, her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Why Kanou-san's not coming?" Ayase turned to Misao while Mie turned to her call.

"Yakuza politics." Misao explained again. "He'll probably be busy for the rest of the night with the fallouts. He is very angry with you, you should know, for doing something as foolish as walking into that nightclub, that was one step away from suicide, you stupid kid."

"I know."

"Mah, you'd better be prepared for what's coming your way." Misao winked and sipped on his coffee.

Mie ended her talk and turned to them. "Tomo-kun is here, waiting for me in the parking lot."

Ayase smiled "He must be worried out of his mind."

"Yeah… and for the record, if I end up dead tomorrow, he's to blame."

Ayase smiled again. "Good luck, then."

"Same here." She said and used her healthy hand to wave her good-bye.

As Mie walked away, Homare walked towards them with a grim expression on his fair face. Misao read his brother's face and smirked again. "Hit me."

"Isao got out of surgery, but he's in a critical condition, the next 48 hours are crucial."

"Oh no!" Ayase sighed with sincere concern "Did someone called his family?"

"Turns out his parents died a long time ago, and he lost contact with his foster family so…"

"So he has no one." Ayase felt like crying, that kid was fighting for his life and no one cared. He could die in the next couple of days, with nobody at his bedside.

"That's not all." Homare continued before Ayase could say anything.

"What else?" Misao asked.

"Sen got tested and he is HIV positive."

"Oh my god." Ayase moaned and really stated crying this time.

"Ayase, you came in contact with his body fluids, did you?"

"Yeah… I… When I bandaged him."

"The doctor said that the chances of contagion are very slim, so please don't worry, but still they want to put you on the cocktail for a month to be on the safe side, alright?"

"Sure." Ayase sniffled.

To be honest, Ayase did not think about himself. His thoughts were focused on Isao and Sen, and that horrible news left him helpless and overwhelmed with sorrow.

"Little bro, can you get the prescription for Aya-chan, please?"

"You wanna get rid of me, big bro?"

"Just do it!" Homare shoved the papers into Misao's hand.

"Fine!" Misao threw the empty paper cup into the trash bin and walked away.

When Homare and Ayase were left alone, Ayase collapsed into the older Kuba's arms. He always felt much closer to the kindhearted Homare than the cold sarcastic Misao.

"There, there…" Homare hugged the blonde boy tightly "Everything is going to be fine, you'll see."

"No, it won't!" Ayase snapped "Not for Isao! Not for Sen! They have no one!"

"Aya-chan…" Homare patted the boy's hair. "They have us. They will be ok."

Ayase raised his tiny head and ogled Homare. "Huh?"

"Well… Kanou-san talked to Hayate's boss and they agreed to let Isao work for us. Isao is a good kid, but he hung out with bad company. Kanou wants Isao in our group, and as his future boss he said he'll pay the boy's bills, so…"

"If he lives, that is…"

"We must have hope, Isao is a strong one, he is a survivor."

"And Sen, what about him?" The kid got HIV, and he will die without medications, which he obviously cannot afford.

"I thought about it and I decided to take Sen to my home." Homare said, blushing.

"What?"

"At least for a while, until he gets back on his feet."

"Homare-san, taking a total stranger to your home? You know that he's a rent, do you? That's probably how he got HIV at the first place."

Homare's blush deepened "I don't mind that, I don't mind his past. All I know is that he is a sweet boy and he has a lot to deal with right now. He cannot do it alone and this is my chance to do some good."

Ayase hugged Homare with all he was worth, seems like chivalry was not disappeared off the face of the earth. "Thank you, Homare-san!" the blonde boy kissed the burning cheek. "I'm so happy! Thank you!"

"Aya-chan, please." Homare gently pushed the excited blonde away. "I don't want to get into troubles with Shachou again."

"Who's getting into trouble?" Misao asked casually, as he approached them. He had Ayase's meds in a white plastic bag. "The instructions are inside." he handed Ayase the bag.

"Thank you, Kuba-san." the blonde whispered.

"Can you get Ayase home, little bro? I want to stay here and watch over Isao-san and Sen-kun."

"It already 4 am, can you handle it?"

"I'll find a place to nap, Misao-kun, please take Ayase home."

"Yup, I can do that."

"Thanks."

oOOo

Misao took Ayase back to the penthouse and helped him take the meds, then he tucked him into bed and left, not without warning him again about Kanou's wrath. Even if Ayase was concerned, there was nothing he could do about it. He was too tired to think about anything helpful and instead he fell flat on the mattress and went into a deep sleep.

He had strange dreams, where faceless men hunted him down and tried to kill him, he was chasing a beautiful girl in another dream, only to find her dead on the bottom of the ocean. Those dreams gave him no rest and when he woke up, he was as exhausted as before.

He blinked and gazed at the window, where the sunset displayed wonderful shads of orange. He realized that he slept almost the whole day through.

"Up, finally!"

Startled by the voice, Ayase's hands clenched on his blanket, he turned towards the man who was sitting on an armchair just next to him.

Every now and then, Ayase got hit by the realization of how beautiful Kanou-san actually was, this was one of those rare moments. Kanou was fresh out of the shower; his silky raven hair was wet and shining, his sun kissed skin was soft and warm. He was wearing a pair of black shabby jeans and a simple grey T-shirt that emphasized his wonderful muscular torso.

In such a plain outfit, Ayase could forget he was facing the loan shark who enslaved him, and just focus on the stunning man in front of him. But he could not enjoy it for long, not today, not when Kanou was so monumentally pissed off. Ayase could actually see the muscles twitching underneath the shirt, in Kanou's attempt to control his anger.

"I am waiting." Kanou continued in a cold rage.

"Waiting?" Ayase whispered softly. "Waiting for what?"

"I don't know… an explanation, maybe, as for why you deliberately went to a Yakuza lair and placed yourself in front of a very well known psycho killer…"

"Kanou-san…" Ayase blushed and sighed at the same time.

"You know what?" Kanou straighten up and glared daggers at the boy. "Forget explanations! I already know what you've been up to! I know all about your stupid plans! Wanna know how? 'Cause I found this!"

Kanou picked up a folder from the floor and showed the little blonde the papers inside. Ayase gasped, this was the stolen police file of Aida Osamu, as well as all the notes he added later, along with the security camera picture and the report from the newspaper. It was all he collected in his efforts to help Kanou, and the man looked rather pissed other than pleased.

"Kanou-san this is…"

"I know exactly what it is, you bloody idiot!" Kanou roared at him, waving the papers around. "What did you try to accomplish with this stupidity? Did you think for just one second that you could help me out? Did you think that you could rescue me from the big bad wolf? Funny! Coming from a boy who urinates on himself in the face of danger!"

Ayase blushed to the bone, he was kind of hoping Kanou did not see that, or see but be kind enough not to mention it.

"Such a stupid little twat you are! I can tell what you were thinking!" Kanou's smirk was turning evil. "This is my chance to proving myself!" Kanou mimicked Ayase's high-pitched voice "If I do that, he'd be so grateful he'll set me free!"

Ayase buried his face in the white blanket; he did not want Kanou to see he was crying. Hearing Kanou's mocking voice brought a sharp pain to the boy's chest. All his hopes for courage, all his dreams for becoming a worthy man, had shattered under that belittling gaze and taunting voice.

Problem was, the man was absolutely right, what the hell was he thinking, getting involved in this? Kanou did not need his help, Kanou never needed anybody's help, let along a toy-boy's pitiful efforts.

"What you did almost got you and your friends killed!" Kanou kept shouting, "What you did caused me a lot of troubles! Do you know how much efforts I put in staying out of the underworld? Your childish attempts dragged me deep into this shit! God! You don't even realize how much damage you've caused with this stupid plotting and your pathetic meddling!"

"I… I'm sorry!" Ayase sobbed into the blanket.

"Look at me!" Kanou demanded, "This is what I think of your paper plans!"

With his powerful hands, Kanou tore up the thick stack of papers into little bits and spread them all over the bed like snowflakes.

"Listen to me, Ayase!" Kanou rose up and towered upon the blond boy, forcing the boy's chin up with a rough pull. "Everybody should know their place in the world. Your role is quite simple, all that I expect from you is to open your legs and take it up the ass! What is so difficult to understand here? Why do you always have to complicate things?"

Ayase whimpered, tears flowing, burning on his skin with humiliation.

"What is your role in life, Ayase?" Kanou's voice roared in his ears.

'Oh god' Ayase gulped ' he wants me to say it out loud.'

"Answer me, Ayase!" Kanou's body hovered over the little boy, casting a shadow over him; his hands grabbed the slender shoulders and shook him around. "Say it!"

"My… my role is…t-to open my legs and…. and take it up the ass." the blonde replied, tears fell from his eyes, while his lips pronounced those words.

"Good." Kanou smirked again, dark eyes fixed ever so intensely on Ayase's blue ones.

Ayase sobbed even more, now that those hated words came out of his mouth.

"You forgot your place and it almost got you killed! This must never happen again, you hear me? Leave Aida to me! I'll deal with him! That is my job! Now I want you to do yours."

"Huh?"

"I want you to undress and get on your hands and knees."

"Kanou-san…"

"Do it!"

Ayase had two choices, he could obey and let Kanou have his way with him, it will be painful for a while, but it after Kanou releases some of his steam he would become gentler again and even regret those nasty words he just said. It happened before, it would happen again. This was the easy way out, but Ayase was fed up with choosing the comfortable solutions. He was pushing into a new territory now, eyes wide open, let everything burn.

"No."

"Ayase!"

"No!"

"This is your last chance, boy; undress and get on your hands and knees." Kanou said with a calm voice, but his dark eyes were flaring fire.

"I'm not your toy! I'm not a pet! I am a human being and I deserve…"

Ayase did not have a chance finishing his argument before Kanou jumped him and pinned him down to the mattress. The next thing he heard was the sound of ripping fabrics, his clothes.

How could that man be his gallant savior on one minute and a complete jerk on the next was something beyond Ayase's understanding.

"Kanou-san, stop!" he bagged but the man was too busy shredding his clothes to pieces. Soon he was naked; squirming underneath the heavy weight of Kanou's body.

"I'm not stopping." Kanou moaned with anger, rising on his knees to watch the results of his efforts.

Their eyes met again, Kanou's dark ones were burning with rage, but Ayase's eyes would not budge into submission and so he got Kanou only more pissed off.

"Stubborn brat!" Kanou growled.

Ayase could feel the strong hands closing on his shoulders. Few seconds later, he was flipped on his back and lifted on to his hands and knees, just the way Kanou wanted from the outset.

"Don't move." Kanou ordered, and leaned towards the nightstand to open the drawer.

Ayase felt very uncomfortable, displaying his ass so high up the air, in such a sultry manner, but he decided not to resist any more, it was pointless.

Kanou reached for the lube placed in the drawer and coated his hand with the fragrant cream. He tossed the tube aside and took a moment to appreciate the view.

Ayase in nude, legs spread apart, luscious pale ass presented so seductively, with the quivering pink little hole waiting for him. This was too much, his erection pounded against his jeans, it was painful. He unzipped his pants with his clean hand just to relieve the pain.

Kanou moaned his desire with a low voice and smeared the cream on the lovely entrance. Ayase hitched his breath; he threw a glance over his shoulder, knowing what's to come. "Kanou-san, stop!" he pleaded.

"No."

"At least put on a condom, because…"

"I know all about the situation with Sen." Kanou murmured, another reason for his derange.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase screamed as Kanou entered him with one powerful thrust. "A condom, please!"

"Don't you get it?" Kanou tightened his embrace, grubbing on the boy's belly, and pushing the bubble shaped ass a little higher to better fit his groin. "What happens to you …happens to me... We are one!" he growled between thrusts.

Ayase could feel Kanou getting deeper and deeper inside of him, and while one hand remained on his belly, the other one came grabbing his head, pulling on his golden long hair. He felt like a beast of burden, being ridden so wildly this way. Kanou pulled him up to his toes, and he barely balanced himself on bed with the tips of his fingers. Every thrust made him shuddered and threatened to throw him off balance.

"This is your role… Ayase!" Kanou said with effort, thrusting still "Legs open and ass filled up…. with my cock… remember that!"

'As if you'd ever let me forget!' Ayase thought but bit his lips, he didn't want to cry again but tears just ran freely down to wet the satin pillows.

Kanou ram his cock in and out of the tight ass, grunting and moaning. He fucked the boy hard, slamming into him harder than he ever allowed himself before. His rage was clearly surpassing his judgment.

"Never… repeat this… stupidity again! Oh my god!" Kanou moaned and came.

Ayase could feel the flow of hot seed, coating his inner walls. Kanou experienced an intense orgasm, but Ayase nowhere near completion; in fact, he felt nothing but pain.

"Shit." Kanou said, pulling out of his beauty.

"What?"

"You're bleeding, fuck!"

"Kanou-san…"

"Wait here I'll get you some pads…"

"Kanou-san…" Ayase turned and looked at the beige satin sheets and they were stained with blood, somehow the sight left him detached.

Kanou left the bed and opened the closet in search of the first aid kit, at the corner of his eye he noticed Ayase leaving the bed as well. "Where are you going?"

"I need a shower."

"Ayase…"

The boy did not look back and wobbled his way into the bathroom, locking the door behind.

Strangely, Ayase had no more tears to shed, even under the comforting cascade of water granted him every alibi possible. He was calm and collected, for some unknown reason, his thoughts were crystal clear.

'So this is how it feels, letting go…' he wondered.

Letting go of the Aida Osamu's problem, letting go of his search for courage, letting go of the hope that one day, he'd gain Kanou's respect.

'All I can do is spread my legs and take it up the ass.' he sighed, looking at the pink puddle below him, water mixed with blood.

Ayase finished his shower in complete silence, and Kanou did not barge in as he dressed his wounds again and got dressed.

'Let the both of them kill each other' he pouted in silence, not knowing who's worse, the man who wanted to kill him, or the man who was killing his heart.

After a long while he had to leave the bathroom and go back to the bedroom, it could not be helped. Kanou-san was waiting there in silence. He cleaned the room and changed the sheets, was this his way of asking forgiveness? Ayase said nothing; he was too tired to care.

"Aya-chan…" Kanou said with agony, "I'm sorry."

Ayase said nothing still; he set on the bed's edge and ran his fingers on the fresh silky linen.

"You must understand, I … I was so scared that you'd get killed. You don't know Hayate, he's a loose cannon, an unpredictable piece of shit. Aida Osamu? He's even worse, a genius fucked up monster. Just thinking of one of them getting their filthy hands on you… and I go crazy! I might not be able to save you next time; I'm not a fucking superman, Ayase!"

Ayase glared at Kanou for the first time since he entered the room, the hurt in his eyes was for anyone to see.

"You are nowhere near superman." Ayase whispered and got under the covers.

"Aya-chan?"

"I'm tired, I want to sleep."

"I guess I'll take the couch tonight?"

"This is your house, I'm your pet, do whatever…"

Ayase closed his eyes and took a deep breath. At the corner of his mind, he heard Kanou leave the room and close the door behind him.

Letting go, not caring anymore, let Aida Osamu take his revenge, let the war begin, let Isao die or live, let him stay a pet for the rest of his pitiful life, Ayase sunk into dreamless sleep.

oOOo

He woke up at dawn, pale blue light filled up the room and the air was chilly and fresh. Ayase sighed and got into a sitting position. A sharp pain attacked him as a reminder of yesterday's drama. He ran his hands over his golden hair, trying to wake up, trying to decide what to do. He wanted to talk to no one, he wanted to see no one, and he saw no point in any human interaction.

But Kanou probably heard his stirring and approached the room. Ayase sighed with despair; he had no desire talking to the man, he had nothing to say.

The door squeaked open, what a strange silhouette. The figure was tall, yet thinner than Kanou, and he had long straight hair, tied up in a low ponytail.

'Am I still dreaming?' Ayase wondered. "Kanou-san?" he dared asking at the end.

"Hardly, sweetheart, wanna try again?"

Ayase gulped, his heart speeding. "Aida Osamu?"


	13. Time to kill

The man entered the room with the grace of a cat, he carried a gun with a silencer attached; his hands were clad in black gloves, he looked like a professional assassin.

"Aida Osamu." Ayase said again, his eyes followed the man who was entering the room.

"You know my name, sweetheart, I'm flattered. So, you probably know why I'm here."

"To kill me."

The man burst up into laughter "Gosh, sweetie, it sounds like you wouldn't mind if I do." Aida paced towards the bed and set on its edge to glare at the odd boy, hand clenched on his gun, as if trying to make up his mind over something.

"Kill me quickly." Ayase whispered, breathing fast.

"Say what?"

"I can take quick, slow is a problem."

Now Aida smirked. "It's not your time to die yet, honey, I have other plans for you, and we are very short on time. I want you to pack up a bag and come with me. I give you ten minutes."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I give you five."

"Fine." Ayase got up of bed, his body was aching all over, because of Kanou's rough treatment. Where was Kanou now? How did this man manage to get in? Into Kanou's fort, none the less. Ayase wondered while padding into the bathroom to take a leak and get his meds and toothbrush.

He reentered the bedroom, where Aida set motionless on the bed, watching him like a hawk. Ayase was too numb to feel scared; his motions were mechanical and his face blank. Here is one for you, what one packs for a kidnap? An amusing question; almost raised a smile on Ayase's face.

"I see that you're hurt." Aida said, probably because he noticed Ayase flinching as he got dressed. "Was that bastard Kanou's fault, sweetheart?"

"Does it matter?"

Aida burst in to laughter again. "Such a feisty one, I like it, and no, it doesn't matter because as we speak, Kanou-san is stepping into my trap. His death is a matter of hours."

"What do you want with me, then?"

"Sweetie, you are the cherry on top, the party can't start without you. Your ten minutes are running out, honey."

"I'm ready." Ayase placed his bag on his shoulder.

Aida snarled and got on his feet. "I forgot to tell you something, the power is out. I had to cut it down to get rid of the alarms and cameras. We are taking the stairs, baby, and it is a long way down. Are you up for the challenge?"

Ayase did not answer; he just got out the room and headed to the doorway.

"I like this one…" Aida mumbled and followed the blonde on the way out.

oOOo

The journey downstairs was agonizing and slow, every part of Ayase's body was crying in pain. He was so slow; Aida eventually lost his patience and picked him up, bride style, just to speed up the pace.

"It's ugly down here." Aida said as the finally reached the underground parking lot.

"What?" Ayase said, drowsy as Aida put him down. He blinked once or twice to get used to the dark space.

Then, he realized there were three dead bodies, lying on the cold ground. No doubt that they were shot down by a gun; the very same gun Aida held. Ayase thanked the darkness for preventing him to see the more gross details of the scene.

"Who were they?" Ayase could not help but ask.

"Your bodyguards."

"Kanou's men?"

"Yup. This way to the car, sweetie."

Ayase overwhelmed, followed the killer footsteps, until he remembered something and came to a sudden halt. One alarming thought settled in his head, refused letting go. "Was one of them Endo-san?"

"Say what?"

"Those you killed! Was Endo-san one of them?"

"Endo-who?"

"An old man! With a grey doorman suite!" Ayase snapped, nobody ever remembered Endo-san. "How could you forget? You were the one asking him questions about Kanou-san only few weeks ago!"

A cruel smile rose on Aida's lips "I don't remember all the ones I kill, baby."

"Please, try your best!"

"I don't remember the chap."

"The name is Endo-san!" Ayase nearly screamed, grabbing Aida by his shirt and shaking him around. This was not such a smart idea, for Aida was getting annoyed by the second. The police was going to show up any time soon.

"Get in the car!" he roared and pushed Ayase forwarded.

Ayase stumbled in tears, how could this be? Such a nice old man is dead because of him? This was so unfair, and so random and cruel!

"Get in, already!"

Aida opened his car's door, a beat up old van, and pushed the boy inside. The smell was overwhelming, a smell of rotten food, dirt and sweat. Plastic wraps of half-eaten takeaways were tossed all over the floor, joined by empty cans of drinks and some filthy clothes. Aida was practically living in his car, for the last few weeks, no other reason for it.

Ayase landed on the oily seat, and Aida took the driver seat in silence, he started the car and soon they were out of the building, joining the early morning traffic.

Ayase cried still, it was easier to cry for someone else, anyone else, but himself.

"Cut it out." Aida mumbled.

"Sorry…" Ayase sniffled. "I cannot stop myself."

"I didn't see anyone matching this Endo-san description, if it's any help." Aida added, halfhearted.

"Really?"

"Yes, so stop crying already."

"Thank you."

"Shut up."

Ayase felt enormously relieved, and he could stop his sobbing and concentrate on the road. He was never a great navigator, and he could always get lost in the city, even around his old apartment, but Aida was clearly exiting the city and he was heading to the coastline.

"Where are we going?" Ayase dared asking after almost an hour's drive.

"Asking too many questions is not good for your health, honey, shut up."

Ayase sighed softly and looked outside the window, the shoreline was clouded and the sea was restless, high waves crashed angrily at the shores.

If he could phone someone to ask for help, he would not know what directions to give them, he had no idea where they were, and off course, he had no phone.

"Oh god!" Ayase's heart pounded like crazy again. "The Kuba brothers!"

"Huh?"

"The ones you shot, were two of them twins?"

"I'm not doing this again."

"Please, were two of the bodyguard twins?"

Aida glared at him in annoyance and stopped the car. "We are here, get out."

"Here?" Ayase said and before he could say another word, he was pushed outside the car into the windy cold air.

"Looks like a storm is coming." Aida said, getting out. "The weather is so weird these days, and to think that only few days ago it was hotter than hell."

Ayase ogled him, what kind of conversation was this? Did they just meet up in a random park, walking their dogs?"

Aida frowned again. "Come."

That was when Ayase realized, they were parking near a building, a ghost of a building, to be exact. It could have been an old factory or a deserted warehouses, it was slowly rusting away and falling apart. It looked like somewhere you don't want to venture into, if your tetanus vaccination had expired.

"Come, Sweetie…" Aida said again. He placed the gun in his belt and paced through the junkyard, to the door.

Ayase got a crazy whim of jumping Aida and snatching his gun, but he knew this was hopeless, since the guy could easily knock him down, before he even figures out how to operate it.

The man removed a heavy chain off the door, and pushed it open. "Get in."

Ayase stepped into the unfamiliar hall, watching his steps, not to tread on broken glass or rusty nails. It looked like a deserted boat's workshop. There were broken boats, engines, fishnets and sails everywhere.

The last thing he expected was to hear someone's sobs. However, someone was surly sobbing, at the far corner of the room, huddled between an old broken boat and a shelf full of equipment.

Ayase turned to Aida "Is there a child here?"

Aida finished locking the door behind him. "Yes, don't mind her, she'll stop soon."

"Who is she?"

"The daughter of the Fire snake's leader."

"Why is she here?"

"The same reason that you are; all a part of my trap."

"What is this trap of yours…?"

"Ok, stop it!" Aida shouted at the teen. "You ask too many questions! You don't want to tick me off. Trust me on this one!"

"Fine! What do you want me to do, then?" Ayase shouted back at the man, with almost the same intensity.

It took the coldhearted killer by surprise. He sent his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Go find a corner or something, and leave me alone. We've got time to kill before the killing's time."

"Fine." Ayase mumbled.

Aida walked to the old raggedy staircase and climbed up to the second floor, where he entered an old office room and slammed the door behind him.

Ayase looked around and heard the girl's sobs again. His heart flinched with pain and he walked towards the voice.

As he got close, the girl tried to hide better; she left the corner and got under one of the boats. It was dangerous; the boat looked like it could collapse on her at any given moment.

"Hey there, little girl, please don't be scared. My name is Ayase, what's yours?"

The girl answered, but he could not understand her faint mumbling.

"Come out here, so I can hear you better. I won't hurt you, I promise."

She said something again, and Ayase realized it wasn't just a random jabber, she was talking in Chinese, luckily, he knew the language from his Chinese studies. He repeated his questions in Chinese. The girl finally understood and left her hiding place under the wreck. She shyly looked him.

"What is your name, sweetie?"

"Bao-Yu."

"Nice to meet you, Bao-Yu. How old are you?"

"Five."

"Such a big girl, where are you…?"

"I'm hungry!" the girl erupted before Ayase could finish his question. "I'm hungry and scared and I want to go home!" her pretty doll face was flooded with tears.

Ayase remembered he was hungry too; it has been two days since he ate his last decent meal.

"I want to go home!" the girl screamed again and all Ayase could do was to take her into his arms and try to calm her down. He could hear her stomach rumbling.

"Calm down, Bao-Yu, I'll see what I can do about it."

"I want to go home…" she wept into his chest.

"I don't think that I can get you home now, but I'll try to find us some food."

Ayase gently pushed her away, but she suddenly seemed so frightened.

"Where are you going?"

"To get us something to eat, wait for me here, Bao-Yu, Don't wonder around, it's dangerous, ok?"

"Ok." the little girl yelped and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Ayase clenched his lips, so angry with Aida, how can he neglect a child like that? He built up his anger while climbing up the stairs, heading for the small office.

The door was not locked, and Aida was at the desk, in front of his laptop, and talking on the phone.

He glared daggers at the blonde teen, daring to interrupt him. "I gotta go." he whispered into the headphone, to whoever was on the other side. Then his full attention was on the slender boy at the doorway. "What do you want, I'm busy." he said in a flat tone.

"Bao-Yu is hungry, and so am I. Do you have any food here?"

"Does it look like a hotel to you?"

"So you don't have anything here."

"Nope, get out."

"Hell, I wont!" Ayase shouted, "You bring a child here, to this freakish junkyard, and you don't feed her for two days? What kind of a monster are you?"

"The kind that doesn't give a shit. Get out."

"Get her some food, now!" The boy pointed Aida with his slender finger, and the man let out an angry low growl.

Ayase would not budge, even when Aida got on his feet and walked towards the small boy.

"I said, get out! Get out before I throw you out!"

"You must feed the child." Ayase repeated his stand.

"It's a long way down, you know…" Aida said, looming over the rusty banister.

Ayase gulped at the threat, heart racing fast, but he was fed up, pushed already beyond his limits. He spent a night in a Yakuza basement and was roughly treated by Kanou-san. He came to a point in which he did not care what happens to him anymore.

"Get her some food, now!" he commanded, hanging his huge blue eyes on Aida's grey ones.

"Have it your way, sweetheart." Aida grabbed Ayase by his neck and so easily lifted the small boy up and off the platform.

Ayase felt the air under his feet, he wiggled wildly, he could not talk, not to mention breathe.

"Ever since I met you, you have been questioning me! Passing judgment on me! Did you kill that guy? Did you kill this guy? Bring food to that girl! Enough already, you're driving me crazy!"

Ayase could feel Aida's grip tightening up on him. 'He's gonna do it!' he screamed in his mind 'He's gonna throw me off the floor!'

Aida tossed Ayase all right, but at other direction, where Ayase hit the wall with full force and fell down to the floor shaking.

He could hear the wall cracking behind him, dust and plaster flakes fell on his face, and it hurt. It hurt so much, he banged his head almost at the same spot that was already injured, and his body was so weak and aching to begin with. Ayase touched his throbbing throat, fighting for breath, and he found himself crying in front of a stranger, yet again.

Aida scuffed slowly towards the boy and hovered above him again, scanting him with a severe gaze. "We all have only few more hours left to live, boy, so don't get too attached to the kid."

"You monster!" Ayase wept in return, "I've heard your story, you know? Masaki-san, a guy from the Hana group told me all about it! There was a moment there, where I felt sorry for you, you know? Losing your love the way you did…. but you aren't worth it! You're just a coldhearted bastard like the rest of them!"

Aida frowned slowly, but said nothing, instead he entered his office, took his laptop and cell phone.

"Don't wait up, honey.," he whispered as he got out the office, climbed down the stairs and after a sort while the door was slammed and locked up on the outside. Aida left the workshop and his captives all alone.

oOOo

'Oh, god… what can I do?' Ayase felt like crying again, this was too much. What was Aida talking about? Kanou walking to his death? They all had few more hours to live? This was too much to take, and he had no idea how to get out of this mess. He felt so powerless; he could not find the strength to leave the place he had crashed at.

The situation looked truly hopeless, but Ayase could not cry, not when the little girl watching. She came looking for him, few moments after Aida left.

"Are you ok, sir?" she asked timidly.

Ayase lifted his eyes to meet her worried gaze, and he immediately straightened up and dusted his hair. "I'm all right, Yu-chan, don't worry."

"Did he hurt you too?"

"I just bumped into a wall; it is so in dark here. Here, I'm up again, no need to worry, ok?" Ayase forced his weak body up.

"Did you find some food?" the girl noted. "I'm so hungry…"

"I know, I'm sorry, there is nothing here, let's go downstairs."

Bao-Yu looked so disappointed; Ayase took her little hand and helped her down the wobbly staircase. All this time, his mind was racing 'What can we do? How can we get out of here?' Only one option came to his mind, lame as it was.

"Let's play a game, Bao-Yu… let's try to find an exist, and the first one out of the building, wins."

"Ok…" she said, although not sure what the teen was up to.

"Check windows, doors, crack in the walls, anything, but be careful."

"Yes."

Ayase could not think of any other ideas, he knew this was an act of desperation, but it was either looking for a way out, or getting out of his mind.

He saw the girl walking to the far side, where there were windows. They were all broken, but had rusty bars on them. He tried the front door first, which could open up to a narrow crack, he could not wiggle himself through.

'The chain on the outside…' he remembered. 'Now if only I had a saw or something like that…'

Ayase hurried to a place where some tool carts lay around; maybe there was a saw or something else useful there.

He opened up one of the crates, and what he saw took his breath away. There were no tools in the box, but plastic packs, wrapped up with wires, and an electronic chip connected to them. The chip had a tiny red lamp on it, flashing on and off. Ayase did not need to be an expert to know exactly what he was looking at. He was looking at a bomb.

"There are a lot more." Bao-Yu sneaked near him and pointed at the case.

"What do you mean?" Ayase gulped.

"It's his toys," she explained, "he put them all over the place, and he said I am not allowed to play with them."

"He was right; we should not play with them." Ayase closed the box with despair. He ran out of hope and out of inspiration. His mind could not cope anymore.

A thunder rumbled somewhere at the distance, and soon it started to rain.

"Do you want to play some more?" the girl asked.

"No, Yu-chan, I'm tired, I think I'll take a nap now."

"Ok."

Ayase dragged his heavy feet towards a pile of tangled nets, and lay down. He closed his eyes and emptied his mind; he surrendered to the darkness and to the sound of rain coming from outside. The girl joined him, curling up against his body, and soon they both drifted into a hunted sleep.

oOOo

Ayase woke up as someone tugged at his sleeve. At first he thought it was the girl, but when he opened his eyes, he saw the cold silver glare of Aida, he also sniffed something wonderful that made his stomach grumble with anticipation.

"I brought lunch." Aida said with a blank expression. "I hope you like anchovy on your pizza."

"Lunch?" Ayase lost all track of time, since it was so dark in the workshop, but it made sense; it was dawn when Aida snatched him.

"You called me a monster for not feeding the girl, so I hope you are happy now."

Ayase looked at the food, Aida brought three pizzas and some drinks too.

"Go ahead and eat." Aida said to the girl how glared at the food, disbelieving. "Tell her she can eat."

Ayase looked at the girl and invited her to open one of the pizza cases.

"Can I?" she asked, in shock.

"Of course you can, Bao-Yu."

This was her mark to charge, she opened the cardboard casing, almost tearing it apart, and stuffed her face joyfully.

Aida smirked at the sight "You can eat too, sweetheart, although I don't see the point, we will all be dead in few more hours."

"Thank you for buying us food." Ayase chose to ignore Aida's last remark and focused on the positive side of the event. He picked up a slice, so hot in his hand, smelling so delicious, he took the first bite and it was a divine sensation to his starved body. Before he knew it, he finished four slices. Bao-Yu eat a whole pizza on her own, poor thing, she was truly starved.

Aida watched them in silence; his gloomy face seemed a little lighter as he observed the two eat. He picked up a beer can and started drinking slowly.

Ayase joined him. "Can I?" he picked up a beer can as well.

Aida smirked "Are you at the legal age?"

"Not yet, but since those are my last hours I thought, well… what the heck…"

"Yeah." Aida agreed and sipped on his beer.

"So…."

"So?"

"I think you are not such a coldhearted monster after all."

"As if I give a shit about what you think."

Ayase did not bother to argue; instead, he opened his can and tasted the cold liquid. He flinched a little at the unfamiliar bitter taste. After few more sips, he got the hang of it and started enjoying his drink. He looked at Bao-Yu and smiled "Yu-chan, you'd better stop before you get yourself sick." he chuckled softly.

"I am not hungry anymore." the girl smiled at him and opened her mouth to a wide and rather noisy yawn. "I want to sleep now."

"Go ahead and sleep, Yu-chan." Ayase smiled again.

"Ok!" the girl turned back to the pile of nests, made herself comfortable and soon sunk into a deep sleep.

With the child soundly asleep, Aida and Ayase were left alone. The boy took a long glance at the man, this efficient cruel killer, and the man looked rather sad to him.

'Can I turn this around?' Ayase wondered 'Can I talk him out of this? Whatever his crazy plan is? But where do I start?'

Strangely enough, it was Aida who spoke first. "You are a strange kid, Ayase-kun, did you know that?" he said with a cold smile.

"Huh?"

"You are so far from anything I imagined. For example, when I first saw you, I thought you were a girl."

Ayase smiled and drank his beer "You were not the first to make such a mistake."

"And you are galaxies away from Kanou-san's type…"

"What type?"

"The big breasted, stunning and stupid. I remember his younger days; he used to hang up with a different chick on every night."

"Unlike you."

"Unlike me, alright, I had only Mizuumi in my heart, and I will always do, to the moment I die."

"I saw her picture, she was beautiful."

"She was the most beautiful creature I have ever met. I was fucking lucky that she loved me back." Aida's gaze hovered in the dim space, as if tracing a ghost. "The day she died, my soul died with her. I will be joining her soon." a smile lit up his face at that notion "After they took her from me I had not a day of rest, and I can only rest after they all pay for what they did."

Ayase continued drinking, and he was wise enough to keep his silence, the man wanted someone to confess to, someone to hear him out; and there was a small chance to get information, anything that could help him escape this trap.

"I have almost killed them all. All I have left is Kanou and Lee, the leader of the sneaks."

"Bao-Yu's father?"

"Yes… those two, and then I can finally rest."

"You killed Imai, and a Yakuza gang leader…"

"And many more, kid, don't get me recalling all those scumbags. The ones how raped my Mizuumi to death, or just stood there watching it happening, laughing…"

"You didn't kill Hayate yet."

"He is as good as dead. I sent his boss some interesting data, all about how Hayate robbed drug money from the group. His execution is only a matter of time."

"How much people did you kill so far?" Ayase just had to know.

"Including bodyguards and pawns? Give or take twenty people."

"And you've been out of jail for what, a month now? That's a man per day, almost… Why? What was the rush? You are a smart man; why not take the time and do a clean job? A one that doesn't leave this bloody trail, leading straight back to you…"

Aida tossed his empty can into the dark, and glared at the boy intensely. "What is it to you?"

Ayase gulped, blushing. "I just… I just try to figure you out."

"What for?"

"To help, maybe?"

Aida chuckled lowly. "Such a sweetheart, I'm truly touched, but I am beyond help, honey, trust me on this one."

"You could have gone to the police, you could have told them all that happened and they would have brought justice..."

"I didn't have time to go to the fucking police!" Aida interrupted "Do you think I can just sit and wait for someone to bring justice to me? I have no time! I have cancer! There is a tumor growing fast inside my brain, giving me fucking epileptic seizures all the time! My time is running out!"

"And so, you decided to take all of us with you?"

"Huh?"

"I saw the bombs; this whole place is packed with them! Is this your plan? To blow us all up?"

Aida smiled in appreciation "You are a clever one, are you? Not just a beautiful dumb blonde… Maybe you can keep up with my plotting."

"What is your plan?" Ayase demanded.

"Kanou-san agreed to help the Hana group in its negotiation with the Snakes, in return for your rescue. Last night they had an emergency meeting, trying to prevent the upcoming war. I abducted the Snakes leader's daughter and I blamed it on Kanou-san. He already pulled such a stunt before; when he had kidnapped a politician's kid, remember? While trying to save you on a different occasion? Therefore, that meeting was only a trap for him to step into, the snakes were so pissed off and they probably beat the crap out of him by now."

"They will kill him!" Ayase whimpered, worried. "You must give her back!"

"That is the whole point, sweetie! The plan is for them to come here to find the girl's body. They will be so pissed off, they will torture you in front of Kanou's eyes, kill him and then I will blow us all up!"

"What? This is crazy! You are crazy!"

"As if I give a shit…"

"But you do! You did not kill Bao-Yu, yet! You had plenty of opportunities, Aida, so why didn't you? Because you cannot! You cannot kill an innocent child!"

"But they could!" Aida screamed, eyes filled with tears. "They killed my child! They killed the child Mizuumi was carrying! My baby! I could only watch! I could only fucking watch…" Aida's body shivered, blood started running down from his nose.

"Aida-san!" Ayase screamed.

The man fell unconscious on the floor, his body twitching wildly.

The boy could only gasp at the scene, and at the opportunity that had miraculously presented itself to him.

Ayase's mind was racing, part of him was screaming- 'take the keys and the girl and get the hell out of here!' Yet, another part of him said- 'If you leave him now, the man will surly die.' …. Ayase was torn apart between those voices 'What do I do?'


	14. Killing time

In the dark cold hall, he knelt with the man's head placed in his lap, Ayase was holding him, and making sure that he will not suffocate by his own blood. He sat there waiting, until that man opened his eyes again and glared at him.

"Welcome back." Ayase tried a smile but it did not warm Aida's eyes.

The man set up, wiping the blood from his lips "Who long was I out?" he asked.

"I don't know… few minutes… I think."

"And you did not take the keys and run? Why?"

"Ummm… Someone had to watch over you, no?"

Aida snarled in disablement. "Did you at least try my phone?"

"I did…" Ayase lowered his gaze as if ashamed "I didn't know the code, though."

"You should have left while you had the chance, sweetie." Aida took out his phone from his jacket pocket to look at the time. "…However, you could've not gone too far before I'd catch up with you again. No running away from fate, I guess."

"But… but this is not fate!" Ayase said with a shivering voice. "We don't have to go through this! You can still set us free!"

"And then what? Let justice escape me again? Sorry honey; no turning back now, Kanou will pay for what he has done, it's almost time."

Ayase gasped, returning rapidly to a state of panic, was this for real? Was his life about to end in such a horrible way? One more try to talk sense to that thickheaded man, one last try.

"Kanou would never rat out on someone and sell him to his enemies!" He said, trembling. Aida's grey eyes met Ayase's ones with a mocking glare, but the boy was convinced and continued with passion. "They tortured him! They must have tortured him until he gave you away! He would have never done something so vile by his own will!"

"Are you sure?" Aida approached the boy; mockery still glittered in his eyes. He moved his face close to the blonde; Ayase could feel his body heat and smell the blood on his shirt, and he tried his best to control his breathing and not panic, staring right into the eyes of a killer.

"You are a naïve little thing, sweetheart." Aida said after a long moment of silence. "You know nothing about Kanou, what he does for a living, the people he deals with, the laws he obey…"

"I… I know his heart." Ayase mumbled, and tears filled his eyes.

"And I know he was there." Osamu hissed in return, "He was there, as they raped her, as they killed my love. She was screaming, pleading for them to stop. He was there, watching…"

"But… there must be an explanation …."

Aida's face twisted with ridicule, he drew away from Ayase, smirking "I know how the snakes work, all right? If Kanou were tortured as you said, he would be missing an eye today, or at least a couple of fingers. Face the truth, baby, Kanou sold me out to my enemies, he did it out of pure greed... Soon he will learn that the price for his actions is a little higher than he expected. Now, excuse me, I have to make a phone call, and I need you to be quiet."

"Wait!" Ayase shouted.

"Hush now."

"But…mmm…"

Ayase's protest muffled into whimpers, as Aida blocked his lips with his strong hand. He used his other hand to operate the phone.

Ayase lifted his hands to his face, to try to push Aida's hand away, but Aida was stronger, and his iron grip was irremovable. Aida ignored Ayase's pathetic cries; he turned his attention to the call.

"Hello, Lee-san? It's me, I found your daughter… Yes, she is all right, I got here by time…. The old docks, at the boat shop… Yes, that's the place… Kanou? Yes, one of his pawns kidnapped her, definitely his work… Did you already? Well, this is good news, bring him here… I'll be waiting."

Aida hung up and faced Ayase again, smirking. "They are on their way here, honey, and I will send all of them to hell on a blazing flame." He freed Ayase, and the boy fought to calm his breathing.

Madness, this was what Ayase saw in those cold grey eyes, absolute madness. Kanou-san was right, this man was a fucked up monster, a messed up geniuses. Was there anything in his power to do?

Ayase trembled on the cold floor; he felt pitiful and small, powerless and lost. Kanou was right all along, he should have stay out of this madness, because he was useless and weak.

Aida reached for the sobbing boy and sent a hesitative hand to pet the golden hair.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't let them hurt you." he whispered, "I will blow up this place before one finger is laid on you, I promise."

Ayase felt a sudden rush of energy through him, what was it, desperation or rage? He lifted his hands and pushed Aida away.

"Is this supposed to cheer me up?" the boy growled, "Am I supposed to be grateful now? You are crazy! How can you let this happen? How can you kill the innocents?"

"Innocents?" Aida roared at him "You are not innocent! You are Kanou's lover! You enjoy his wealth and his power! You are as guilty as…"

"Ok, you may be right, but Bou-Yu? She's just a child…"

"She is a child of a demon!" Aida roared.

Ayase ogled him with dismay, panting. Crazy! The man was absolutely bonkers. Ayase's mind was racing and he suddenly realized something, it reminded him a psychology course he took last year.

"This is a game.," he whispered to himself "This is a replay!" he raised his voice, nearly screamed now, looking at Aida.

"What?"

"You just want to be on the winning side this round! This has nothing to do with justice!"

"It has everything to do with justice!" Aida angrily replied.

"No! You just want to fix back your wounded ego! It has nothing to do with Mizuumi's death!"

"Shut up!"

"This is all about your pride!"

"Stop this nonsense! Now!"

"You are sick! Your love has gone all twisted! If Mizuumi-san could see you now, she would hate you for this!"

"I said- shut up!" Aida shouted again, this time losing his control.

A smack on the face, pain, darkness.

oOOo

When Ayase woke up, he was tied up and leaned against a wooden pole. He had troubles breathing, since his mouth was gagged and water entered his nostrils. In fact he was dripping icy water and his body shivered without control.

Strange men hovered above him, ugly faces loomed at him, one held a bucket in his hand, he just used it to wake the boy up, and he lingered, staring at the trembling beauty.

"Are you sure it's a boy?" he asked a fellow man, talking in Chinese.

"That's what the boss said.," his friend answered. "Hey, Lee-san, he's up!"

"Move." a new sharp voice barked at the thugs.

The members of the Fire snake gang, made way for their leader to approach. The leader, Lee, was nothing Ayase would expect from a fearsome leader, he was short and thin, and he did not look scary until you looked into his cold black eyes. Once Ayase peeked at those menacing eyes, fear took over him; he realized that man was accustomed to cruelty.

How did this happen? Why did he found himself surrounded by monsters? Comparing to them, Kanou-san was an angle. To think he was so afraid of Kanou-san ages ago; when he yet cross the path of people like Hayate or Aida, now this Lee… a proud member in this monsters' club.

"Bao-Yu, look at him, is this the man who kidnapped you?"

The little girl was there too, clinging to her father's thigh. For a moment there, Ayase's chest filled up with hope. She knows the truth! She won't fail him!

Ayase looked at the five year old, holding on to her father's hand. She was frightened and in tears, she shook her head slowly.

"Daddy…" She said, "Ayase was nice to me! We ate Pizza together."

"The girl is blabbering." Aida interfered.

"Bao-Yu, look closely now, did this man take you from home? Did he hurt you?" Lee insisted, pointing at Ayase. "Try to remember."

"Daddy, please, Ayase is nice!" she pleaded and burst into tears.

Lee was not happy hearing his daughter cry, his face twisted with impatient.

"It's him, I tell you." Aida stepped forward, and Bao-Yu huddled near her father with fear. "The girl is tired and confused; you can't rely on her, you'll have to take me word for it."

"The boy looks harmless." Lee noted.

"Which is exactly why he managed to kidnap your kid. You like Ayase-san, don't you Bao-Yu?"

The girl did not reply; she buried her little head in her father's thigh and continued sobbing.

"It is useless, trying to get the truth out of her." Aida continued, smirking. "This boy here, don't be fooled by his angelic looks. He is Kanou-san's pet; he will do anything Kanou orders him, including kidnap. The plan was for his to get the girl, and Kanou intended to kill her, in case the negotiation with the Hana group would fail. You can ask him yourself, Lee-sama."

'Liar!' Ayase wanted to scream through his gag, and worse they were all buying it! No one listen to the weak and young!'

Aida was going to have his way, and he was wearing a satisfied smirk. Ayase wanted to wipe out Aida's smug smile off his face, but his hands were tied up and there was nothing he could do but hear those lies and suffer in silence. He struggled against his binds in pure frustration, but he only managed tearing up his skin and bleed.

Aida Osamu was going to kill them all; the bombs were placed all over the workshop. All he needed to do was to push the button, what was he waiting for?

Ayase knew the answer to this question; Aida was toying with them all. The only thing remained to be seen was where was his limit? How much suffering will satisfy this crazy man.

"Bring Kanou." Lee commanded his men.

'Kanou-san!' Ayase's heart skipped a bit; they really had him, all right! Everything was hopeless.

The door opened to the storm outside, and Lee's goons dragged in what seemed to be at first sight a huge, wet sack.

Ayase gasped, at the look of him, he never saw Kanou in such a pitiful state before. The man was tied up and on his knees; his elite suit was turned into rages. He was wet to the bone, bruised and broken, his face was a bloody mess and he barely had the strength not to shiver.

"Is this true?" Lee asked him harshly "Were you planning on killing my girl if the negotiation with the Yakuza had failed?"

Lee did not bother waiting for an answer; instead, he kicked Kanou right in the face with his heavy boot. A gush of blood sprayed over the ground. Kanou collapsed on the dirty floor, but with some inhumane strength, he managed to get on his knees again.

"Come on, you piece of shit, spill it out!"

"Your kid should not see this…" Kanou growled through his bleeding lips.

"Take Bao-Yu out." Lee ordered.

"She will be waiting in the car, sir.," said one of Lee's assistants.

Ayase watched as the sobbing girl was led away, he closed his eyes and thanked god for taking her away from this bombs filled hellhole.

"Where were we? Kanou, you dog… did you plan on killing my kid?"

"You know this is not my style, Lee." Kanou replied, wounded as he was he still was calm and collected.

"Give me the truth, son of a bitch!"

"I gave you the truth, you can kill me now."

"He lies even at the face of death." Aida hummed, in almost an admiring voice.

Lee looked at Aida and frowned, he was not pleased and he was not going to be anybody's fool.

"I want the truth, you worthless scumbag!" Lee screamed, "Give me the truth, so I could crush the Hana group once and for all!"

"I won't give you an excuse for a war." Kanou calmly replied.

"Break him." Lee ordered his men.

"We already tried." his second in command said, "We broke his legs and his ribs and he won't talk. This is a demon, not a man, we can kill him but he won't give us the Hana group."

Lee growled, he leaned next to Kanou "Listen to me, Kanou, I want to know all about the Hana's group plans, and you are going to give it to me or I'll cut off your dick and shove it up your ass!"

Kanou's reaction was only a low chuckle "Very creative of you, Lee-san, but I'm only the middle man, I have nothing for you."

"Liar!" Lee was fuming, things were not going his way, he looked around the hall, looking for an inspiration, and his gaze fell on the blond little thing.

"So, Kanou, you think you are such a tough one? Petty, I'll have to settle for your pet." Lee smirked; he was going to get his information one way or another.

Kanou-sans' eyes got wide open and his breath choked.

A first sign of fear, Lee smirked with content. "Get the boy!" he ordered.

Ayase yelped as two overgrown men grabbed him and lifted him up.

Kanou watched with blank eyes, if he gives more emotions now, all was lost.

"The Hana group has crossed the line this time! Stealing my territory! Stealing my drugs and now trying to kill my daughter? I will wipe them off the face of the earth. Starting with you, Kanou! And I know how to hurt you! Right in the gusts! You will watch this kid die before your very own eyes! I will peel his beautiful skin off him! Let him bleed to death like a slaughtered pig! You'd like that right?"

"No!" A strong voice said. "This was no part of the deal!"

Of all people, it was Aida to scream first, and for some reason he was truly alarmed.

Lee sent his gaze to the man again, cold black eyes. "Stay out of this. I only paid you to find my daughter, get lost!"

"Your only business is with Kanou, let the boy go!" Aida said, angry.

"Don't tell me how to get things done, idiot!"

"Leave him out of this!"

"One more word coming from your mouth…"

"This is…!"

Lee glared at Aida and smirked "Kill him!" he ordered his men.

"Not if I kill you first!" Aida pulled the detonator out of his jacket, a small black remote control.

"He's got bombs here!" someone shouted.

Aida pushed on the red button, but to his amazement, nothing happened. With a blank expression, he pushed it again, and nothing happened still. Lee's men were leaping at him, trying to tackle him down.

"Damn high-tech junk!" He pulled out his gun, aiming at the nearest bomb. He managed a shot before Lee's men pushed him to the ground, but the shooting did not stop.

"What is going on?" Lee growled, trying to understand the chaos around him, while ducking for cover.

"It's the Hana group! They are outside! It's an ambush!" one of his men answered, and fell down dead as a bullet ran through his chest.

"Shit! A setup! Hold Aida down!" Lee ordered, shooting at the attackers outside "and don't let the motherfucker Kanou escape!"

Ayase was overwhelmed, there were guns shooting everywhere, the noise and the smell of gunpowder stunned him completely. The men holding him seemed to forget him completely as they ran for cover, leaving him exposed in the middle of the hall. All he could do was to crawl blindly towards Kanou, if they were destined to die at that cold night, at least they should die together.

"Ayase-kun…" Kanou's whisper took Ayase by surprise; he thought the man was unconscious.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase whimpered, "I'm scarred!"

Kanou turned his bleeding face towards the boy, smiling "Don't be, my love. I know you are brave, listen to me…"

"Huh?"

"I've picked up a shard of glass and freed my hands, I'm gonna run for it, you must be brave now and follow me."

"Kanou-san, you are wounded."

"I know, that is why you must rely on yourself. On the count to three, my love, you can do it… one… two… three…"

With the strength Ayase never knew he had in him, Kanou got up on his broken leg, tossing away the ropes that used to tie him down.

One of Lee's men tried to stop him, but Kanou punched him and a random bullet hit the man's head and he dropped dead on the ground.

Ayase heard himself screaming. Kanou turned his wounded face towards the boy.

"Come on, Ayase-kun! Get up! I don't have the strength to carry you! Use your legs for goddamn!" he screamed, half commanding, half pleading.

Kanou had little time to see if Ayase was after him, he picked up an abandoned gun lying on the floor, and fired at his attackers, trying to clear a path for them to get away.

Ayase screamed as he saw a man going down, dead by Kanou's hand.

'Get a grip!' he panted 'Run! No one will do it for you! Run!'

It took all of his courage to get up on his wobbly feet and follow Kanou. All around him were people shooting each other, and he could not tell who was Yakuza and who was Chinese, as if it mattered. There were bodies everywhere and every now and then, a bomb went off with a defending bang, Ayase could only run after Kanou to the outside, and as he put a foot at the door, a huge explosion tore off the roof of the workshop. Flames soon burst up to the air and a rain of glass showered all around him. But Ayase realized he was safe, tucked beneath a worm body, worm drops of blood landed on his cold skin.

"Oh god!" Ayase sobbed, Kanou jumped on him, protecting him from the blast.

"Ayase-kun, are you alright?"

Ayase was so relieved to hear this familiar deep voice. "Are you?"

"Get up now, we're not out of the woods yet." Kanou got up, changing the cartridge of his gun. "If Hayate is here, he will not skip the chance to kill me."

"Kanou-san…" Ayase gazed at the man he thought he knew, in his wildest dreams he could not imagine Kanou-san acting so stoically at the face of danger. His wounds were horrible; he was leaving puddles of blood behind him as he dragged his broken leg along. Every step most has been agony, but he let nothing as a soft whimper leave his bleeding lips.

Ayase caught a real glimpse of what Kanou was really made of, and what kind of life he was accustomed to, but it was too early to reflect on that, and they were still in the midst of a battle.

"I'm sorry I cannot free your hands." Kanou said as they found shelter behind a rusty container.

"Holding the gun is more important." Ayase agreed, and another explosion thundered with the storm. It made the blonde wonder if Aida was still alive and he worried about poor Bau-Yu too.

"Try to free yourself… I may lose consciousness soon."

"Kanou-san!"

"Now is not the time to panic!" Kanou reproached him sharply "Can you reach my front pocket? I have a nail file there, it might be useful."

"A nail file?"

"The good for nothing Okama forgot it in my office today."

"Good for something…" Ayase snatched the nail file with the tip of his fingers and started working on his ropes.

"Hurry." Kanou said.

Ayase picked up the pace and soon got his hands out of their binding. He noticed with growing worry that Kanou's face became paler by the moment, and he battled to keep his eyes open.

"Tell me what happened that day." Ayase said in an effort to keep Kanou's attention.

"What day?"

"The day Aida's lover was murdered. Did they torture you to give her and Aida away?"

"Ayase-kun, why…?"

"Because I need to know! Because you must tell me! Did you give them away because the Yakuza offered you money? Did you give them away because otherwise it was bad for business?"

"No." Kanou panted heavily, "Who told you those lies?"

"Tell me the truth, then!"

"The truth?" Kanou closed his eyes against the rain.

"No! Don't faint on me now!" the little blonde grabbed Kanou by his jacket and tried shaking him in vain "Please, I want the truth…Kanou-san!" Ayase sobbed. He leaned on the man's chest, hearing his faint heartbeat. "Please… don't leave me now, not like this!"

"The truth is…" Kanou whispered, in a dreamy voice, eyes shut. "The snakes did get to me that day… I was lucky enough to run away from them… I ran to warn Aida... but when I got to the bay… it was too late…too late… Please, forgive me, forgive me …"

"Kanou-san!" Ayase whimpered, snuggling against Kanou's massive body and it did not radiant heat as it used to, it was cold and numb.

Kanou took a deep breath and looked at Ayase with a dulled glare, in his last strength he smiled.

"Forgive me, my beautiful Ayase… I … never meant to… hurt you…" his worlds were only above a whisper and Ayase struggled to pick them up among the horrible noise that surrounded them. After his apology, Kanou smiled again and closed his eyes; his body went limp like a giant rag doll.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase screamed "Wake up!" he shook Kanou to get a replay from him, but Kanou's head only swayed around lifelessly.

"Don't leave me all alone, Kanou Somuku, I love you!" Ayase cried, petting Kanou's silky hair, and then wiping the dirt and blood from the handsome features. "Please, Kanou-san… don't die…"

The little blonde sobbed, hugging Kanou tightly, kissing him softly through the rain, he did not hear the footsteps or notice the shadow cast upon him.

"What a pretty sight, thank you very much!" a foreign voice invaded Ayase's grieving mind.

Ayase struggled to lift his eyes and what he saw sunk his heart in despair. It was Hayate standing above them, in his pure white tuxedo, smirking like a hyena, and pointing his gun to him.

"Such a beautiful sight indeed…" Hayate continued, "Making me wish I brought my favorite knife here."

"Get away from him!" Ayase said with loathing, trying to protect Kanou with his small body.

"This is not the way to treat the new leader of the Hana group."

"What do you want?"

"To kill Kanou, for humiliating me in front of my old boss, but now that I killed him the pain has lessened, and it looks like Kanou is well on his way too, how disappointing…"

"Leave us alone!"

"Calm down now…"

"Get away, sadistic monster!"

"Now, now… I just want a little piece of my favorite enemy, a souvenir if you don't mind. You may leave, boy; I have no interest in you."

Ayase glared at the knife on Hayate's belt and a rush of rage ran through him. Before he even realized, he was on his feet, holding Kanou's gun and pointing it at Hayate.

"Don't you dare, you crazy monster! I won't let you lay a finger on Kanou-san! Get out of here or…."

"Or what?" Hayate chuckled "Or you kill me? Do you really think you can kill a man? How very interesting… show me!"

Ayase was puzzled; Hayate's eyes were shining with the eerie glare of insanity and the man just would not budge.

Ayase gulped and tightened his hold on the gun, his arm was steady but the rest of his body was trembling.

"Boring…" Hayate snarled, "You are not the killing kind, move aside now."

Hayate lowered his gun and took out his knife instead. The blade was huge and sharp and rain was dripping from it, soon to be replaced with blood.

"No! Get away!" Ayase screamed as Hayate stepped closer, "I'll kill you, I swear!" but they both knew he was not able to pull the trigger, and Hayate ignored his warning and focused on his lifeless prey.

Ayase knew only a miracle could save him now, he closed his eyes and prayed.

A sound of thunder erupted in the air, or was it a gun shot? Ayase opened his eyes again, to see Hayate falling on the ground dead; a bullet went through his head.

'Did I kill him?' Ayase gasped, he did not recall shooting his gun. He looked at his trembling hands and then lifted his head again, the world around him was spinning wildly but he was sure he caught a glimpse of Aida Osamu smiling at him.

At the next blink, that man was gone and that is when he knew- 'Aida Osamu killed Hayate and saved me.'

Ayase tossed the gun away like an unclean thing, the heavens continued to rain on him and from a distance he could hear the sound of sirens approaching.


	15. Better to love and lose

A life without Kanou-san, Ayase could not even begin to imagine it. He did not remember much of that horrible day when he was put on an auction, he remembered very little and even that little was enough to wake him up screaming every once in a while.

What he remembered most was the humiliation, of being completely nude under a spotlight, on a stage, his private organs on a shameful display for anyone in the audience to see, inspect, and desire. He remembered his helplessness and despair and how he longed for death to hurry up and take him.

However, he was not taken by death that night, he was taken by a beast of a man, a powerful man that scared the hell out of him, who raped him on their very first hour together, a man that cannot control his impulses, a man that takes what he wants when he wants it, regardless of consequences, Kanou-san.

Yet, Kanou-san clumsy as he was has always taken care of him, he always tried his best to keep him safe and happy even though he got the opposite results more than once, he truly tried his best.

A life without Kanou-san could have been a nightmare. God only knows where he would have ended up, if it weren't for Kanou. He could have been sold to a brothel where they would force him to have sex with thousands of strangers. He could fall to the hands of a sadistic maniac like that Hayate guy, and being tortured to death or worse- insanity. He could have ended up with a cannibal that could eat him piece by piece. He could have ended up at the hands of a person that shoots snuff films for a hobby.

The world was full of darkness, full of evil, and Ayase was not a naïve little thing anymore, he knew that the world outside was lurking with monsters, and since he was abnormally beautiful, he knew that he was their favorite prey.

In that kind of world, he was presented as an item for sale. In that kind of world Kanou-san was a knight in shinny armor, a savior, a guardian angle, and only a random stroke of luck placed Ayase safe in his hands.

A life without Kanou was unthinkable, miserable, unbearable, but they might have already begun.

Ayase set near the window, looking at the pouring rain outside, last night events came rushing through his brain like a silent movie. He remembered the police headlights swirling in the dark; he remembered the firefighters rushing into the burning building, and the paramedics that hurried to Kanou's side to fight for his life.

He remembered that people tried talking to him, ask him questions, but he could not answer back. At the end, somebody put a blanket on his shivering body and drove him here to the hospital. They said he was running a fever and that he was in a state of shock, but they could not understand that the world without Kanou was frozen and mute.

A knock on the door, Ayase did not dare to look. A doctor came in; he watched her reflection on the window hovering against the darkness outside, in her white robes she looked like a ghost.

"Ayase-san…" She said with a soft voice.

'Don't speak!' he wanted to scream at her, 'don't you get it? Those words will crush my world, don't pronounce them, let me world stay as it is!'

But she did not hear his silent plea. "I have news about Kanou-san."

'I don't want to hear it!' Ayase screamed in his mind, in reality he just gulped and shrunk on his seat.

"Kanou-san survived the surgery… we'll keep him sedated a while longer, to let him recover, but in a couple of days we will begin the process of waking him up."

What? What was she saying? Did his ears mislead him?

"He shows good signs of recovery, but we won't take any chances, and he does need his rest…"

"Se…Sensei?"

"Naturally, he's not allowed any visitors at this point of time so…"

"Sensei, Kanou-san… lives?"

The doctor smiled at him, this time she looked like an angel. "Yes, sir, Kanou survived. He is one of the strongest persons I've ever met."

"Kanou lives!" Ayase jumped from his seat and hugged the doctor, he began crying intensely and the poor doctor blushed with embracement.

"Young sir… young sir, please."

"Thank you! Thank you so very much!" Ayase released the physician, sobbing still.

"Well, I'm only doing my job, sir. Did your doctor come to check up on you?"

"Yes, he gave me my meds."

"Good." the doctor petted him on his head; she could not resist his cuteness. "I'll be going now." She said, "I'll keep you posted on Kanou's status so as soon as he could have visitors, you'd be the first to know."

"Thank you, Sensei." Ayase said, sniffing.

She stopped at the door and turned to him "Speaking of visitors, you have quite a line-up out there, should I chase them off?"

"No, no, let them in." Ayase said, overwhelmed with this sudden joy.

"Two at the time." she ordered.

"Ok."

Must have been a bit of a battle outside, because the first two guests were shoved into the room, looking a little angrily at the outside, but once their eyes lay on Ayase their frown turned into a warm smile.

"Ayase-kun, there you are!" Mie-chan hugged him tightly and then slapped him on his face.

"Ouch, Mie-chan, what was that for?" the blonde rubbed his hurting cheek.

"That was for getting into troubles without me." the girl explained.

"Mie, please, this is not the way to treat a key witness." Tomo's deep voice came from behind her.

"A key witness?" Ayase mumbled.

"Yes…" Mie sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Let's seat down for a while, we need to talk, Aya-chan."

Tomo offered Mie a plastic chair and dragged another one for himself. Ayase tucked himself in his bed and looked at the both of them; they were acting strange, Tomo cleared his throat too many times and Mie was blushing in an uncharacteristic way.

"Mie-chan, please tell me what is going on." Ayase whispered, blushing himself.

"Ok, I guess there's no way around it, Aya-chan, "Mie started after the awkward silence "I'm a cop, a detective actually, and I've been working undercover in the past tow years. I was assigned to you as a part of a police investigation on Kanou Somuku. I used my friendship with you to get into his office and recover documents and data. I'm so sorry I lied to you, Aya-chan, I do like you a lot and I see you as a friend."

Ayase ogled her, mouth wide open; he blinked once and twice, trying to take the news in. He shifted his gaze to Tomo-san.

"It is true." The police officer said. "We were running an investigation on Kanou, we suspected illegal activities and connections to the Yakuza."

"Did you find any… illegal activities?" Ayase asked in trembling voice.

"No, zero, nada." Mie stated with frustration. "The guy is clean, or a master of deception, we cannot even prove his involvement with the Hana group."

"However, we can charge him with human trafficking." Tomo continued, "It is up to you, Ayase-san, if you repeat before us now what you have said to Mie-san when you were both locked at the Yakuza basement."

Ayase gasped, clenching his hands on the hospital sheets.

"Do you remember?" Mie said, softly. "You told me Kanou-san bought you and forced you into a sexual relationship."

"Kanou-san saved my life!" Ayase suddenly screamed. "Kanou-san got me out of hell and gave me life again! You got me all wrong, Mie-san, I'll never do anything to harm him!" he started crying.

Mie looked at Tomo and sighed again. "Ayase-san… I only want to help you, can't you see that?" she finally said.

"If you want to help me, then leave me and Kanou-san alone! You don't understand anything! You lied to me! I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends!" Mie answered, getting all teared up as well. "I worry for you! I don't want you to whore yourself to that man!"

"Kanou-san is a good man, Mie-chan, please trust me on this one."

"Well…" Tomo interrupted them. "If you don't want to testify against Kanou, that is your choice, but we still need your statement regarding what happened at the boatshop, this was the biggest clash between gangs in a decade, we rely on your help."

"Fine," Ayase sighed "But I need more time, so please…"

Mie and Tomo took the hint and got up. "I'm sorry for troubling you. See you soon." Tomo bowed and left the room first.

Mie lingered, she was crying still. "I'm so sorry, Aya-chan, can we still be friends?"

Ayase looked at her and bit his lip "I don't know." He said. "How could I trust you again?"

"I'll always tell you the truth from now on, I swear." she vowed.

A sadistic little smile turned up on Ayase's face "Really? Are you and Tomo truly lovers, or was it just an act too?" He asked, taking joy in her blushing face.

"It's not an act, Ayase-kun, we try to keep it low, though." she whispered, "We are not supposed to…"

"Mingle work with a love affair?"

"I'm kinnda his boss, so… yeah."

"I'll stay out of your love life if you stay out of mine."

Mie looked at him puzzled, when did he become so tough? "It's a deal." she smiled. "See you soon, take care."

"You too."

Next to appear at the door were the Kuba twins. Ayase's heart leaped with joy. "Kuba-sans! You are not dead!"

The twins exchanged confused looks "Should we be?" Misao mumbled.

"I though Aida-san killed you!"

The both very lively twins walked into the room, Homare set on the plastic chair and Misao placed a vase full of flowers on the nightstand, they were so stoic about the situation it got Ayase extremely mad.

"So where have you two been when they captured Kanou-san and nearly tortured him to death?" he yelled at the brothers, face turning red.

"Huh?" Misao lifted an eyebrow.

Homare blushed horribly and bowed "Ayase-san, please don't be angry." the older Kuba brother begged. "I was here at the hospital all the whole time, watching over Isao-san and Sen-kun, Shachou gave me his permission to do so."

"And I, on the other hand, was out all night, fighting both the Hana group and the Snakes." Misao said calmly "I was on my way to help Kanou, but the police beat us to it."

"I see." Ayase lowered his head, losing his nerves again, "I'm sorry."

"You were worried with a good reason." Homare said. "It was a real bloodshed, last night. Twelve dead, eighteen wounded."

"Bau-Yu?" Ayase asked, trembling.

"Lee's kid?" Misao came seating next to his brother "She's fine, with the social service right now, her father was killed, but she is better off without him, if you don't mind me saying."

"Poor child." Ayase sighed. "And… Hayate?"

"Dead." Misao coldly replied.

"Aida?"

"Dead." Misao said again in a flat voice, but Ayase felt his heart clenching.

"How did Aida-san die?" he asked slowly, after all, he did remember Aida leaving that place alive.

"He survived the battle alright, but they found him in his car with a bullet in his head, a suicide, they say, go figure." Misao said.

"He wanted to join his beloved Mizuumi." Ayase whispered.

"Say what?" Homare leaned forwards.

"No matter." Ayase shook his golden hair; he smiled a little, taking a small comfort knowing that Aida had joined his loved ones in the afterlife.

A knock on the door disturbed them and Gion's head popped in. "Are you done yet?" he asked "Visiting hours are nearly over, hurry up now!"

"Let them breath, you ugly buffoon!" a voice came scolding Gion's rudeness, belonging to Someya-san without a doubt.

"You are very popular today, Ayase-san." Homare smiled and turned Misao. "Little bro, we should leave."

"Hai, hai."

oOOo

After visiting hours were over, people left the corridors and the abandoned hospital was awfully quiet. No one remained at the floor except a nurse on duty, watching television at her station. That is why Ayase was surprised when someone opened the door.

"Who is it?"

"Relax, blondie boy, it's only me." came a voice and the silhouette of a small boy formed at the door. His spiky hair and slender form left little room for mistake.

"Sen-kun?"

"That's right." The boy smiled, entering the room while dragging his IV pole with him. "I asked to get transferred to this room tonight, is it ok with you?"

Ayase looked around the room; there were plenty of empty beds around. "I'd be happy to have you here; being here all alone after dark is kinda creepy."

Sen smiled at the invitation. "I've heard you've gotten yourself into troubles, Ayase-kun."

"I can say the same thing about you."

The raven-haired boy smiled and climbed up an empty bed next to Ayase. "Troubles? What are you talking about? I only got kidnapped and rape by the Yakuza, to find out I got Aids the next day."

"HIV, not Aids, there's a difference."

"If you say so, sucks anyway."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"Mah, shit happens." Sen tried to act tough, but Ayase could see through his game. The boy was scared and confused. "I'm sorry I pulled you into my mess too. If you got infected, I don't know what to do…"

"It's ok, I'm healthy, I'm on the cocktail just as a formality."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sen burrowed under his blankets. "You saved my life, dude…thank you."

"You're welcome." Ayase smiled.

Sen stared into the darkness for a good long while before speaking again. "Ayase-kun…" He whispered.

"Huh?" Ayase opened his eyes aging after drifting slowly into sleep.

"Ayase-kun, why did you save me? I'm just a lowlife rent-boy, why did you bother?"

"Why are you talking like that, Sen-kun?"

"I'll be discharged soon and go work the streets again, earning my smokes and my smack, living my shitty little life until this disease gets me. I'm no use to nobody… so why?"

"Everyone is useful, Sen-kun, and you won't die of Aids either, if you take your meds properly."

"I'd rather buy my smack rather then those useless drugs. I cannot afford them anyways."

"Homare-san said he'll lend you the money and he will be very disappointed if you don't go home with him. He really wanted to give you a chance for a new life."

"Homare-san? One of the hot twins, yeah? That dude paid all my bills, must have been a fucking fortune, how could I ever pay him back? Do you think he'll accept sex as payment?"

Ayase blushed into his sheets. "Well, I think Homare-san is only doing things out of his pure generosity."

"No way."

"Yes way, he is a good man, you can trust him."

"Where's the catch?"

"No catch, Sen, he just want to help you."

"You are hallucinating, Ayase-kun, your fever is running too high."

"Give him a chance and you'll see."

"Let me sleep on it." Sen sunk into his pillow. "Good night."

"Good night."

They both closed their eyes and drifted off into a blessed rest. The night passed and the light of dawn entered through the window.

Ayase woke up and set up, hugging his pillow. He looked around and found Sen soundly sleeping still. He was still tiered but his body was restless, and he knew why.

He got out of bet and into his slippers and put his hospital robe on. He left the room, after checking on Sen, who was peacefully slumbering.

He went down the still empty halls and headed to the nurse station to find out were Kanou's room was.

Kanou was placed in the intensive care unit; his bed was surrounded by medical equipment, monitoring his blood pressure, his heart rate, pumping oxygen to his lungs and medicine to his veins.

Ayase sighed at the sight of the man he loved. Kanou was pale; his face swollen almost beyond recognition, and his body was decorated with bruises and stitches.

The blonde boy placed a chaste kiss on Kanou's cheek and brushed his dark hair.

"We must stop meeting at this place." he whispered to Kanou's ear.

"Excuse me, sir, you are not allowed in." Came the nurse and scolded him.

"Oh, Sensei, please let me stay a while longer." Ayase turned his huge blue eyes, pleading.

The nurse was not ready for such amount of curtness she posed hesitating, admiring the beautiful boy in front of her. "Are you his lover?"

"I am." Ayase smiled proudly, not blushing at all.

"Fine." She hummed "But you must get out of here before the morning rounds or I lose my job, ok? You must leave before seven."

"I will." Ayase's smile widened.

The nurse nearly melted away. "Be careful not to hurt him and don't touch anything!"

"I won't."

She nodded and left, leaving him alone with Kanou. Ayase climbed to his bed, being so small; there was plenty of space for him near Kanou. He got under the covers and snuggled on the man's chest. The heartbeat was strong, and Kanou's body gave away warmth as usual, those both were really good signs and it made Ayase tremendously happy.

He kissed Kanou again, this time on his lips. "You must hurry up and get better." he ordered the sleeping man, and contently he closed his eyes again and fell back to sleep.

oOOo

Aida's funeral was held two weeks later. With the order of Kanou, Homare-san used the company's money to arrange a nice ceremony and buy a respectful tombstone.

Many people came, lots of them were Yakuza, they were all talking about the sad story of Aida Osamu, and the tragic way he ended his life.

Ayase felt sorry of him too, he already forgiven him for all that he put him through. The only comforting thought was that that man, in his short and tragic life, had known true love, and that is something not to be taken for granted, in this estranged world.

The rain fell softly on the grave, as Ayase knelt to burn incense and pray.

"I've got something for you, Aida-san." Ayase smiled at from his pocket, he pulled out a little Polaroid picture, the picture of Mizzumi he kept hidden in his draw all the time. He remembered an old saying- 'Better to love and lose than never love at all'.

He kissed the picture and placed it on the cold stone, whispering, "Take care of each other, farewell, Aida-san."

Someone touched his shoulder. "We should get going," said Homare-san. "There are many reporters outside; we must try to avoid them."

"We should try to avoid the Hana group as well.," added Misao "They keep asking me if Kanou-san will agree to become the new Oyabun, it pisses me off."

"Wait just a second." Someya interfered. "Bau-Yu, honey, didn't you want to put the flowers on the tomb?"

"Yes." The little girl said shyly.

"So please do." Someya smiled gently at her.

"Ok." Bau-Yu stepped forward with her bouquet of white lilies.

"Ain't she something?" Someya smiled proudly at Gion.

"You dressed her up too flashy." Gion replied frowning.

"What's wrong with some style?" the Okama pouted.

"Be careful, Someya-san, just because you adopted her, doesn't mean she's your doll."

"Baka-Gion!" Someya slapped him hard. "You will not tell me how to raise my daughter!"

Bau-Yu placed the flowers on the stone and said her goodbyes, she turned to face Someya and tears filled up her eyes.

"Poor thing, come here."

The girl rushed into the Okana's embrace. "I miss daddy.," she cried.

"I'm sure you do." Someya sighed and petted the kid's head.

"Would you like us to go and buy some candy?" Sen offered in an effort to cheer the girl up.

"Only after you both finish homework." Homera-san interfered.

Sen rolled up his eyes. "Why do you force me to go to the fu… school again?"

"I'm not picking up this argument." Homare said harshly, and Sen pouted.

"After I finish homework, can we really go, Someya-sama?" Bau-Yu asked.

"I'm on a diet, sweetie, but you can go ahead."

"I'll come too." Ayase promised.

"Let's go." Homare said, placing his hand on Sen's shoulder.

They all walked slowly to the graveyard's parking lot and stopped in front of their cars.

"I'm heading to the hospital." Misao said. "Kanou wants me to bring him some documents."

"The man should rest." Someya mumbled.

"If I don't get him his files, he'd kill me.," the younger Kuba said.

"If he won't rest, I'll kill him." The Okama huffed.

"Give it up, the man is hopeless." Homare joined in with a sigh.

"Maybe he should consider becoming the next Oyabun, that way he won't have to work so hard, ne?" Gion offered. "What do you say, Aya-chan?"

The blonde boy simply smiled sweetly "If he becomes a Yakuza… I would kill him."


	16. Changes ( Extra )

"We are almost there, sir."

"Almost where?" Ayase pouted, looking out the window. They were in an unfamiliar neighborhood on the outskirts of Tokyo; there were only green open rice fields, dotted by traditional farmhouses every here and there. Ayase tried to remember if he knew someone living out here, but he could recall none, so he turned his gaze back to the driver.

"Isao-san, where are you taking me?"

The bleached haired boy winked "cannot tell you, sir, Boss wanted it to be a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Ayase mumbled "specially coming from his way…. and don't call me sir, Isao, it's annoying."

"Fine, squirrel, don't get too pissed off, it makes your pretty face all wrinkled up."

"Isao-san, I don't want you to call me squirrel either!"

Isao burst into laugher "Man, you've changed so much! You are so sexy right now…"

"Save it!" Ayase gave him a warning glare and Isao shook his head.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, but the smile never left Isao's face and so Ayase eventually smiled too.

"We're here." Isao announced as they stopped near a large farmhouse, a beautiful feudal styled wooden house, with a big garden and a hot spring at the yard.

"Who lives here?" Ayase gasped, this house most has caused a fortune. "Is it an Onsen? A country side hotel?"

"Maybe." Isao smirked "I was tolled to drop you off here and scram."

"But… but there is nobody here!" Ayase protested.

"Be patient, squirrel, you'll know everything soon enough. Now before you go, I have something for you."

"Something for me?"

Isao opened the gloves' compartment and took out a nicely wrapped pack, decorated with a purple ribbon. Handing it to Ayase he smiled still "Happy birthday, Aya-chan."

"No." Ayase blushed "Isao-san, you shouldn't have… thank you."

"Open it."

"You know this is a bit too early, my birthday is two weeks from now."

"Yeah, but this is my only chance to give it to you in private without a big mass of monopolizing goon rip me apart. Go on…"

Ayase tore the wrapping with curiosity and his heart jumped with joy. It was a book, a collection of Chinese mythology to be exact.

"Isao-san, I've been looking all over for it! Thank you!" The blonde boy hugged the driver with gratitude.

"Happy birthday sir." Isao smiled and the blonde boy blushed.

"Thank you so much."

"Now get out of here before I get into trouble."

Ayase nodded, opened the door, and stepped out of the car.

The weather outside was perfect, not too cold and not too hot. The sun shone brightly at crystal blue the sky. Ayase inhaled the sweet air in and took a moment to listen to the chirping birds. Then he returned to Isao and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the ride, when will you take me back?"

"Not up for me to decide." Isao cheerfully replied and closed the car's door.

"Isao-kun!" Ayase protested, but in vain, Isao started the car and took off, and all Ayase could do was look at the disappearing car, realizing he was left all alone at the middle of nowhere.

"Great, just great." Ayase mumbled and for the lack of other ideas, he turned his gaze towards the house and decided to find someone to talk to.

He approached the gate, and found it open, so he walked in to the garden. He could not help but notice how beautiful the garden was, with its lavish vegetation, the lovely old maple tree at the center and the jasmine flowers in full bloom all around the fence. Ayase heard the soft music of chimes gently swaying with the soft breeze, everything about this place was relaxing and almost magical. For a second Ayase felt very jealous at the person rich enough to live in such a charming place.

He walked to the entrance and knocked on the door, but nobody responded to him. He tried the doorbell and shouted. "Excuse me, is there anybody here?"

Silence, he breathed in disappointment and tried knocking on the door again. To his surprise, the door gave in and opened.

Very strange, Ayase stood there hesitating for a while, but then he gathered his courage to enter. As he stepped out of his shoes at the Genkan, his gaze fell upon a pair that was already there, black leather shoes, of top quality, big and heavy that belonged without a doubt to a certain person.

"What is he doing here?" the blonde boy mumbled. "Kanou-san?"

The empty hallway gave him no answer.

"Kanou-san, are you here?" he tried again.

"Kitchen!" came a roaring answer at last, but it puzzled Ayase even more.

So Ayase left the book on a small coffee table and followed the smell of cooking food. He found his way to an unbelievable sight. All words vanished from his dry mouth; he could only stand at the kitchen door and blink, he had to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming.

There he was, this huge man, as an elephant in a china shop, holding a spatula in one hand, hovering above boiling pots. When Kanou turned to great Ayase, the poor little blonde thought he might die of a heart attack, the man was wearing an apron, a white cotton, laced rims, housewife styled apron.

"Welcome home, Ayase." Kanou smiled with a bit of a blush, probably from the heat of the stove or from his temporary moment of insanity.

"Home?" Ayase peeped.

"My country-side estate, it's been in the family for generations, do you like it?"

"Like it?"

"I took two weeks off to celebrate your birthday and I thought we could spend them here. What do you say?"

When Ayase did not replay, Kanou's gaze became worried. "Aya-chan, are you ill?"

"This is my line." Ayase gulped. "What are you doing here, dressed up like that? Are you running a fever?"

"I… I wanted to surprise you with dinner." Kanou said and Ayase could not miss the haze of confusion in the man's eyes. "I though I'll be done before you come, but I never thought this could be so complicated."

Ayase examined the situation again with fresh eyes; he started noticing the details that went missing before due to his primary shock, like the fact that Kanou's apron was hopelessly stained, the pots were spilling over their tops, there was a burned pan at the sink and a charcoal-like scent floated in the air.

"Go set the table; I'll try to save things here." The blonde boy said calmly and Kanou shamelessly released a sigh of relief. He took off the apron and left the disaster zone without one more word.

"What a mess…" Ayase shook his golden hair, rolling up his sleeves.

oOOo

At least Kanou set the table in a lovely way, he used a white map with a golden brocade and silver cutlery, and he even lit up candles and used fresh flowers from the garden.

"This is beautiful." Ayase whispered as he came in with the plates.

He served the dishes and settled down next to Kanou, and the man had a rare tender smile on his face. "Care for some wine?"

"Yes, please."

Kanou opened a bottle and poured the rich red liquid into two crystal goblets. He raised his glass, smiling still. "To you, my rare beauty, happy birthday!"

"Thanks." Ayase replied and they both drank the wine, smiling at each other.

Ayase felt the warmth on the alcohol traveling down his throat and heating his slender chest. The wine was strong and even one glass made him immediately dizzy.

Kanou was staring at a half burned fish lying on his plate. "Should I dare?" he asked out loud.

Ayase giggled. "I tried my best, but there was little I could do."

Kanou took a piece of the fish into his mouth and chewed it with misery.

"I'll try the rice." The boy said, "Nobody can ruin rice."

"I can."

"We'll see about that." Ayase took a spoonful.

"Well?"

Ayase chewed and swallowed slowly. "Congratulation, you managed to ruin the rice." It was so salty; Ayase had to wash it down with more wine.

"Sorry." Kanou did the impossible and actually apologized.

Ayase was getting worried by the second. "Kanou-san, please tell me what is going on, why did you bring me here and cooked for me? What is this all about?"

"Well…" Kanou gulped, staring at his plate "I wanted to do something special for your birthday and this is also a thank you for saving my life that night, and a way to say I'm sorry for being such a jerk that other time."

"I don't understand."

"The night before Aida kidnapped you, I acted like a bastard, and when you disappeared and the snakes got to me…," Kanou gulped again, "All I could think about was that the last memory you'll ever have from me was a memory of a rape." Kanou lowered his gaze and his handsome face twitched with pain.

Ayase breathed softly and put his little hand on Kanou's muscular arm. "The last memory I had that night was the way you protected me from the blast with your own body."

Kanou would still not look at him, so Ayase threaded his fingers through that black silky hair and petted Kanou's head gently.

"I forgive you." the blonde whispered and at last Kanou sent his black onyx eyes to meet the blue ones.

"You always forgive me and then I go and do another stupid thing to hurt you again."

Ayase smiled and leaned forward to inhale Kanou's musky scent. "You cannot hurt me, Kanou-san, I know who you are and you cannot hurt me."

"I love you, Ayase-kun." Kanou whispered in a husky voice.

"And I love you." Ayase answered.

Kanou took a deep, trembling breath and then he charged Ayase's lips with a fierce kiss. His strong arms grabbed the slender boy by his waist, and his lips were hungry and demanding.

The boy moaned softly and wrapped his hands around Kanou's shoulders. He melted into the kiss, enjoying Kanou's closely shaved skin pressing against his, the alcoholic taste of Kanou's aftershave tingled his tongue.

Kanou pulled him out of his chair and into his lap without breaking the kiss. Ayase moaned again, as he felt Kanou's erection pressed against his inner thigh. Kanou's tongue swirled in his mouth, taking over, exploring every inch of wet and hot flesh.

Ayase disengaged lastly, gasping for air, and Kanou chuckled.

"Let's take this to bed." He suggested with a low voice.

Ayase wiggled in his arms "But what about dinner?"

"My cooking was horrible, I'll order take outs later."

"It wasn't that horrible." Ayase tried as Kanou lifted him up and started carrying him towards the bedroom.

Kanou placed a soft kiss on the blonde hair. "You are such a pretty liar." the man smiled and then locked lips with his little blonde and Ayase got lost in the wonderful kiss again.

The next thing he felt was his body landing on a soft, cool mattress, and it sunk as Kanou's weight fell on it too. Ayase stretched like a cat on the comfortable silken sheets and sniffed the scent of jasmine incense that hovered in the room.

He waited, but nothing happened so he opened his eyes again and found Kanou kneeling above him, admiring him with an intense gaze.

Ayase blushed and looked away but Kanou chuckled. "Yukiya, my love, are you still afraid of me?"

"No." Ayase pouted. On the contrary, his whole body was yearning for that gorgeous man's touch. Why did he linger?

"Show it to me, then." Kanou insisted "Let me know you don't fear me, undress me."

"W-what?" Ayase's blush deepened.

"Please, Ayase, my love, show me that you want me as much as I want you."

The man was serious; there was sadness in his voice that Ayase desperately wanted to wipe out.

"I am not afraid of you, Somuku!" Ayase growled and got up on his knees too. He sent his hands to Kanou's shirt buttons, his fingers were trembling, but he managed opening one button and then another. Kanou's golden skin was revealed slowly, and Ayase, wanting more, tried to hurry up as much as he could without tearing the expensive fabric. Kanou chuckled at his efforts, a warm, low and sexy chuckle that almost drove Ayase out of his mind, but then he halted.

"What is it?"

"Your scars." The blonde answered, tracing down the crud and crooked lines on the otherwise smooth skin.

"It will heal." Kanou assured him.

Ayase nuzzled Kanou's chest and kissed each scare with tenderness.

"Oh, god… Ayase…" Kanou moaned with every butterfly kiss. "I cannot take it any more!" He growled and pushed Ayase down the matters to get on top of him.

"I thought you wanted me to undress you." Ayase smiled.

"It was taking too long." Kanou moaned again. He attacked Ayase's supple neck, kissing and licking it, while his hands skillfully undress the boy.

The first to go was his shirt, unbuttoned and tossed away, next were the pants, unzipped and removed efficiently.

Kanou placed his hand on top of Ayase's white cotton undies, rubbing the little erection through the fabric.

"You are already wet, naughty boy." Kanou whispered into Ayase's ear and then nibbled it gently.

Ayase could only moan and shudder. "Please… I … I don't want to come in my panties…"

"I'll put it in the washer, don't worry." Kanou did not stop rubbing Ayase's cock through the fabric and it was driving the boy mad.

"Kanou-san!" He screamed.

Kanou chuckled softly "You came, Aya-chan… only by an indirect touch? How adorable."

"You!" Ayase hammered his small fist on Kanou's chest, but it had no effect at all.

"My beautiful Ayase…" Kanou whispered and then took his lovely boy for another kiss, a heated, wet, long kiss, until Ayase thought his lounges would burst.

When he was grasping for air, Ayase realized he was completely naked, and his exposed buttocks was pressed against the cool sheets.

Kanou was on his knees again, unzipping his pants, and soon his erection was free and in full glory in front of Ayase's eyes.

In those moments, facing this obvious, blunt desire of Kanou, fear always took over Ayase. That thing was huge, that man was huge, and so strong and overpowering, and it reminded the boy that he had no control over the situation.

As if reading his mind, Kanou lay down and kissed him tenderly.

"Relax, my love, I'll never hurt you. I'll never rape you ever again."

"Don't make a promise you cannot keep." Ayase pouted.

"Cross my heart, Yukiya." Kanou placed Ayase's hand over his throbbing heart "You can kill me if I break my word."

"Stop talking nonsense." Ayase moaned and they kissed again.

Kanou reached for the lube, placed on the nightstand, and as they tasted each other, he lubricated his fingers.

Ayase moaned as two fingers entered his hole. He trembled as the fingers penetrated him, massaging his opening and stretching it slowly.

"Are you hurt?" Kanou asked, licking the boy's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Ayase said in a faint voice and moaned again as a third finger joined the other two, thrusting in and out of him. His hips clenched tightly on Kanou's thigh, he bucked up, pressing his erection against the muscular thigh, masturbating on Kanou's leg, while the man was fingering him.

"What's taking so long?" Ayase asked in frustration.

"You are so tight; I don't want to hurt you." Kanou answered.

"I'm ready, it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kanou... please…. get in…."

"Roll over." Kanou answered with a husky voice.

Ayase was more then willing to comply; he rolled on his belly and spread his legs without being asked to.

He could soon feel Kanou's hot cock nudging at his quivering entrance.

"Can I put it inside?" Kanou asked, his breath on Ayase's nape sent shivers up and down the boy's spine.

"Come in." Ayase whispered and Kanou needed no other persuasions.

Kanou placed his hands on Ayase's chest, caressing his nipples slowly, as if he needed more stimulation to go out of his mind. Then he began thrusting slowly into the small wet hole.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase yelped in some pain, it was always a little painful.

"Shush… it will feel good, very soon." Kanou promised, thrusting still, every time a little deeper into the wonderful heat.

"Kanou-san." Ayase moaned again, feeling the huge cock filling him up to the rim.

"Oh, so tight…" Kanou moaned, placing a grateful kiss on the humid golden hair. "I've missed you; it has been such a long time…"

It was their first time after Kanou was released from the hospital; no wonder the poor boy had a hard time adjusting.

"Can I move, baby?"

Ayase considered it for a while, then bit on his lips, and nodded.

"Oh, Ayase, thank you." Kanou moaned and then happily started thrusting, gaining speed and intensity with every thrust.

Ayase's pain was soon replaced with pleasure, as Kanou made sure to aim his cock stroking his special place.

"It feels so good." Kanou closed his eyes, enjoying every time his rod went through that small anus, opening it up and entering the heavenly soft flesh of Ayase's walls.

Ayase was hovering on clouds of bliss himself, and his pleasure intensified when Kanou sent his hand and squeezed his dripping member in sync with the thrusting.

"Kanou!" He moaned, this was too much, his body was on fire, his bowels were coiling up, and it took just one more stroke on his clenching sack, to spill his seed all over the sheets.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase came, moaning his lover's name in a blind pleasure.

Kanou hummed in reply, thrusting still, searching his own completion.

Ayase helped him by closing his thighs, to make his entrance tighter. It did the trick, and soon Kanou came too, spreading his semen inside Ayase's hot flesh.

Ayase waited until Kanou emptied himself and then wiggled away from the wet spot on the bed to a drier area.

Kanou pulled out with a growl and landed on the mattress, panting. For a while, there was a sweet silence and then Ayase climbed on Kano's body and snuggled on his chest.

"Was it good?" Kanou asked.

"Very." Ayase placed a small kiss on the sweaty torso.

"Wait until we try you birthday presents." Kanou grinned stupidly. "I bought you some toys; do you want to give them a try?"

"New toys?" Ayase pouted at the idea "Don't we have enough?"

"Technology is always advancing, sweetie."

"God!" Ayase whimpered and then raised his head to look into Kanou's eyes. "I'm gonna raise my fee, Kanou-san, it's 750,000 yen from now on."

"What?" Kanou's smug smile disappeared from his face.

"This is my birthday present to myself." The blonde boy explained "And it is not negosiatable." He added with a cold notion.

Kanou pouted "At this rate I'll owe you money". He mumbled.

"I'll be generous with the interest." Ayase assured him; curled up next to Kanou's massive body he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Kanou-san."

"Good night, I love you."

"I love you too… still raising that fee, though."

"You surely did change." Kanou smiled and closed his eyes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked that.... I'd love to hear from you! Take care :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are made of rainbows.


End file.
